High Times and Hard Times
by sabor ice
Summary: [CH 26 UP!] Takes place around the time of the strike. Dreamer is one of the boys, until something unspeakable occurs. Now, in the course of trying to hide her secret, she finds out that a lie is just the thing she needs to help bring out the truth.
1. Newsie Girl

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: The story takes place around the time Pulitzer raises the price of the Newsies' papers. It centers more on what was happening with newsies on the inside rather than just Jack and David's crusade._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine._

_**Author's Note: If I don't get at least four reviews, this story will not be continued. I'm not going to waste my time on something no one's reading. So, comment if you want more.**_

**Chapter One**

"Come on! Come on! Get the lead outta yer pants, Letty! No time to be daydreamin' now!" came the voice of a newsie.

A small brawl had broken out between a couple of the newsies and two of the locals. It wasn't over anything specific, just a general dislike of each other that had gotten out-of-hand. Fifteen year old Letty "Dreamer" Collinsmith suddenly snapped to attention as a fist came flying towards her face. She ducked and hooked her right fist straight into the boy's stomach. Then, she her hands held him forward while her knee raised straight into his face. The boy fell backwards with a load groan. It was only then did she realize it was Morris, one of the Delancy brothers. He spit blood out onto the ground as he staggered to his feet.

"You're going to pay for that, missy," Morris said.

Just then, a boy named Ten-Pin came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Morris turned around, Ten-Pin slugged him across the jaw. Morris' brother, Oscar, grabbed ahold of Ten-Pin, who was much smaller than he. Letty finished off Morris by kicking him dead-on in the groin. Oscar, having been pre-occupied with watching a girl beat down his brother, momentarily forgot about the boy in his grasp. The boy hit Oscar in the side with his elbow, before shovering the young man to the ground.

"Come on, Dreamer!" the kid exclaimed. "Let's get outta here!"

Letty and Ten-Pin took off down the alley and into the street. They ran a couple of blocks before they finally stopped next to a building. Ten-Pin leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Letty looked over her shoulder a couple of times to make sure the Delancy brothers were nowhere in sight. The boy raised her brown gaze to meet hers.

"That was way too close," Ten-Pin said, blowing out a sigh of relief. "Why'd you have to go pick a fight with one of the Delancy's? You know they never go nowheres alone. We could've been killed!"

"Shut up. Don't you think I know that?" Letty wondered. "But, they was on our turf."

"Yeah, but it ain't safe to be fightin' with them without a few of the others around," he said, then laughed. "But, wait 'till I tells Boots and Crutchy that me and yous soaked the Delancy brudders alone!"

"It was a few lucky punches," she answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"Lucky? We soaked 'em good, Dreamer! Give yaself some credit, will ya?" Ten-Pin replied, patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get outta here before Morris and Oscar or any of their guys shows up."

"You shoulda seen der faces! Me and Dreamer was just like "pow, pow!" and the Delancy brudders went down!" Ten-Pin explained enthusiastically to a small group of the newsies.

Letty sat cross-legged beside some wooden stairs, her back against them. She shook her head and smiled as Ten-Pin went on with his fabricated version of the fight with the Delancy brothers. She loved him almost like a little brother. He was only near twelve, but fought like a full-grown man. He could take any situation and make it sound more exciting than it really was. As she was looking down at her hands a moment, a shadow passed in front of the sunlight. Letty raised her green gaze to meet that of Racetrack's.

"How ya doin', Dreamer?" he asked as he leaned on the railing of the stairs. "So, how much of Ten-Pin's story is the God-honest truth?"

Everyone loved to hear stories, especially when it came to hearing about scabbers being soaked. But, there were the occaisonal few newsies who actually liked hearing the truth. Racetrack happened to be one of them. Letty knew newsies from Brooklyn to Queens. But, she usually spent her time with either Jack Kelly's gang or Spot Conlon's. They were the two strongest leaders of the working class kids of New York. The boys often teased Letty, because she was one of the only female newsies, at least one of the only ones around there. Some of them also thought she had it bad for Jack "Cowboy" Kelly himself, but it wasn't true. Jack was a good leader and friend, but that was it.

"You gonna stand there all day, Race, or are ya gonna park yer carcus?" Letty asked, gesturing to the ground next to her.

Racetrack Higgins was only about a year or so older than Letty, so they got on pretty well. She watched him as he took a seat beside her on the cobblestones. He reached up and adjusted his gray hat a bit, before glancing over at her.

"Well, Ten-Pin was tellin' the truth mostly. Me and him came upon the Delancy brudders on our turf. You knows how theys been sneakin' around lately," Letty explained. "I exchanged a few not-so-kind words with one of 'em, before they started it with us."

"What are you, stupid girl? If there had been any more of those guys around, yous and Ten-Pin would be skinned fishes!" Racetrack said, rubbing the temple of his head with his hand. "Aiy, aiy aiy..."

"Well, there wasn't, and we wasn't, ok," Letty replied.

After a moment of silence, Racetrack grinned, "I bet you soaked 'em good, didn't yous?"

Letty grinned equally. Then, she sighed.

"I know Jack won't care, but I don't know about Spot," Letty said. "Usually, Spot would just say soak all the scabbers. But, he always seems to have lead in his pants when he hears about me soakin' scabbers."

Racetrack shrugged.

"It's probably just cuz yous a girl," he replied.

"Hey!" Letty said, furrowing her brows and shoving him slightly. "I may be a girl, but I'm a newsie, too! I can take anythings you boys can. I rough it just like yous. I mean...a newsie's a newsie, right?"

"Right," he answered.

Racetrack spit in his hand and held it out to her. She spit in hers before shaking his hand.

"And, 'sides, Spot is Spot. He would've done the same had he been in yours or Ten-Pin's shoes," Racetrack assured her.

The two raised their heads at the sound of the circulation bell ringing.

"Come on, Dreamer, I'll race yous. Loser buys the winner an extra 20 papes. Deal?" he wondered.

"Hmm. Deal!" she replied, before getting up and sprinting ahead. Racetrack followed.


	2. Collecting Papes

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: The story takes place around the time Pulitzer raises the price of the Newsies' papers. It centers more on what was happening with newsies on the inside rather than just Jack and David's crusade._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing if you want more._

**Chapter Two**

"Twenty papes," Letty said, putting down her coin on the counter.

She glanced back at Racetrack, who was two boys behind her. She had beaten him by a mile in their race.

"Race," she said, catching the money he owed her for the other twenty papers when he tossed it.

Weasel looked at her questionally. He took her money as Oscar Delancey counted out 20 more papers for her. The boy shot a dirty glare at her and mouthed the words "I'm gonna get yous." Letty, being the smart-alleck she was, just simply stuck out her tongue at him. As she turned around with her papers, David was behind her.

"Better count those yourself, Letty," David said. "Because I watched Oscar counting them out, and I only counted eighteen."

David was the only newsie that called her by her real name. Once in awhile Ten-Pin did, but she didn't mind. Almost all of the other boys called her by her nickname of Dreamer. Letty sighed, turning back around and slapping the papers on the counter.

"Come on, missy. Move it along all ready," Weasel complained.

She didn't move. She licked the ends of her thumb and forefinger before beginning to flip through the papers. Then, the girl looked Weasel straight in the eyes.

"Dave's right; there's only thirty-eight here," she confirmed. "But, it's all right, I know Oscar has troubles countin'."

Weasel moved his face closer to the fencing that separated them. His breath smelt worse than she remembered. Letty actually gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Take off, girl," the man growled, as he handed her two more papers.

The dark-haired girl gave him a mocking smile, bowing slightly as she took her papers and was on her way. She sat down on the ledge of the plank of wood and opened up one of the papers. She glanced over at Racetrack as he took a seat beside her.

"Any good headlines today?" he wondered, puffing on his cigar as he looked through a paper of his own.

"Just more about that ol' Trolley strike," she answered, flipping the page. "Hey, look at this. Some apes escaped from the zoo."

"Yeah, I thought I smelled something a little foul," Racetrack grinned, as he gestured back at the Delanceys and Weasel.

Letty chuckled and shook her head. The Delancey brothers and Mr. Weisel, or Weasel as the newsies liked to call him, were always easy to joke about. Suddenly, Ten-Pin and David's little brother, Les, came running over to where Letty and Racetrack were. Les and Ten-Pin had become friends easily. Les was ten, but he led people to believe he was seven. Papers always sold more when the kid was younger, unless you were persuasive or a customer's last choice. If someone wanted to know what was going on in New York, they bought a paper.

"Hey, did yous hear? Jack Kelly escaped from the Refuge!" Les exclaimed.

"Cowboy's outta the joint?" Racetrack wondered, in slight disbelief. "How'd they says he do it this time?"

"He got a ride out in a carriage!" Ten-Pin interjected, wide-eyed.

"Who's carriage?" Letty inquired, with an arched eyebrow.

"Teddy Roosevelt's. Ever heard of 'em?" came a familiar, mocking voice.

Letty and Racetrack raised their heads, as Ten-Pin and Les turned around to see Jack "Cowboy" Kelly himself walking their way. He was greeted by a bunch of newsies, including Mush, Kid Blink, Crutchy, and Boots. Letty hadn't seen Jack around in awhile; he had changed alot since last time she'd seen him. He was taller and his brown hair was a bit longer.

"Well, well, well, look what the cats dragged in," Racetrack said, jumping down to his feet as he went to greet him.

"The famous Jack Kelly," Letty chimed in, dropping down onto her feet as well, her papers slung over one shoulder as she walked up to him. "I's the one they call Dreamer."

Jack looked her over a moment and nodded.

"I's heard of ya," Jack replied, hawking into his hand and holding it out to her. She returned the gesture immediately. "So, whacha doin' away from Brooklyn? I thought yous was hangin' 'round with Spot Conlon and his gang."

Letty shrugged.

"I decided to come over to see what Jack Kelly's boys was up to. I see everythin' is pretty good. But, you escaping the Refuge in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage...that was a good one, Cowboy," the girl said, with a chuckle, patting his shoulder as she passed him to join Ten-Pin and Racetrack and a couple of the others that were standing around.

"Hey, Dreamer," murmured Mush and Kid Blink.

Mush instinctively slung his arm around Letty's shoulders. She glanced at it before looking up at him disapprovingly. Mush had it bad for her and everyone knew it. Then again, being the charmer he was, Mush had it bad for alot of girls. She exchanged looks with the other boys. Ten-Pin giggled while Kid Blink and Racetrack just grinned and shrugged when she shot them each a dirty look.

"So, Dreamer, hows about me and yous going to catch a flicker show later?" Mush asked, giving her his best smile.

"When pigs learn to fly," Letty replied, irritably, as she shrugged off his arm from her shoulders.

The other boys laughed and Mush made a fist at them. He always turned him down, but he always kept trying. She gave him some credit for that.

"Come on, Letty," Ten-Pin said. "Let's go 'fore our sellin' spot is taken!"

The fair-haired boy grabbed onto her sleeve and urged her forward towards the street.

"Hey, Dreamer, comin' to the lodge later, ain't ya!" Racetrack called after her.

"You bet!" she called back. "And, prepare to lose to every single poker hand, Race!"

The other boys murmured amongst themselves and began to disperse. Racetrack watched until Dreamer and Ten-Pin were out of sight. He scratched the back of his neck before going to collect his own papers to sell.


	3. Poker Night

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: The story takes place around the time Pulitzer raises the price of the Newsies' papers. It centers more on what was happening with newsies on the inside rather than just Jack and David's crusade._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Please review._

**Chapter Three**

It had been a hard days selling papers as usual. Letty had managed to sell all fourty of hers within three hours. She had begun to help Ten-Pin sell his, but then lost track of him. She figured he'd just meet her back at the lodge later, so she didn't think anything of it. She stopped at a fountain near Central Park. She splashed some water on her face to clean up a bit. Soon after, a copper scolded her and told her to move on. Letty gave him a dirty look before heading off towards the newsboys' lodging house.

Walking into the lobby, some of the newsies had all ready begun to come in for the night. She didn't see Ten-Pin yet. Noticing some of the newsies had started a poker game, she walked right over to them and took a seat. Letty took out a piece of string from her pocket and tied back her shoulder-length brown hair. She pushed her bangs to one side with her hand.

"Is da princess ready now?" teased Skittery.

A round of "ooh's" came from the other boys whom were nearby. Letty rolled her eyes and blew out a sigh.

"Just deal me in, Skittery, you lump-head," she said.

As the older boy began dealing the cards, Letty reached across the table and stole the cigar from Racetrack's mouth, before placing it in her own. He watched her in disbelief for a few moments, before sighing and pulling out a new one for himself. Dutchy tried to take it from his mouth like Letty had just done with the previous cigar; Racetrack slapped his hand away.

"Wise guy," Racetrack grumbled, with a small shake of his head.

Letty played a few hands, winning almost everytime. The only reason why Skittery won a hand was because he cheated. He wouldn't admit it, and she couldn't prove it, but she just knew he had. The girl sighed, leaning back in her seat as she glanced out the window. It was pitch black outside now. The street lamps had all been lit. Everything both inside and out was beginning to quiet down for the night. Standing, Letty briefly looked around the room. Most of the boys had all ready gone upstairs for bed. She didn't see Ten-Pin, but because she hadn't been paying attention to anything besides poker, it was possibly he had come in, and she missed him.

"Who's you lookin' for?" asked Dutchy.

"Any of yous guys see Ten-Pin tonight?" Letty wondered, turning around to face the others again.

"I ain't seen him," Dutchy said, with a shake of his head as he turned his attention back to his cards.

The others in the room confirmed they hadn't seen him either. Now, worry began to wash over Letty. It wasn't like Ten-Pin at all not to come see her before he headed for bed. Could it have just been a fluke? Maybe he was upstairs asleep, and she just hadn't seen him. She quickly went back to the ladder that led up to the loft where the beds all were. She didn't here the footsteps of the other boys behind her as she went in between beds and down the rows. She looked in every bed as she went. Then, she got to the bed in one of the corners that Ten-Pin usually occupied. It was empty, and the blankets hadn't even been sat on.

"Hey, what's the matters with you?" complained one of the newsies who had been awoken by her during her search of the room.

"Where's Ten-Pin!" Letty shouted, not caring if she woke up everyone in the room.

The lights were turned on by Crutchy, who was immediately shunned with complaints by some of the others. Letty stood on top of the empty bed so she could see all of the boys, who occupied both the top and bottom bunks.

"Come on, someone's gotta know! Where is Ten-Pin!" Letty repeated, worry now evident in her voice. Ten-Pin was like a little brother to her after all.

Specs jumped down off of his bunk, and Letty's green gaze fell on the blonde boy.

"He gots caught by some scabbers and was ordered to go to the Refuge after he put up a fight," Specs finally said.

Letty was stunned. He had been sent to the Refuge, that aweful jail for kids? She had luckily managed never to end up there herself, but most of the other newsies had been there at least once in their lives. Ten-Pin was young; how could he survive there?

"We gotta go get him!" Letty declared, jumping down off the bed.

None of the other boys moved.

"What's the matter with all of yas?" she asked. "We gotta go sprin' Ten-Pin!" She looked from boy to boy. "Mush? Dutchy? Racetrack?"

Letty fought the tears that were threating to sting her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of them. Racetrack scratched the back of his neck as he came up next to her.

"We're not springin' no one tonight, Dreamer," Racetrack said. "Ten-Pin's not the only one in there, yous know. There's alot of us in that refuge. We can't sprin' one without springin' everyone. And, we ain't got that kind of man-power."

"Yeah, Dreamer. 'Sides, the kid'll prolly only get a week or two of confinement. Then, he'll be out again," Mush added in from where he was still laying on his bed.

Letty scoffed in utter disbelief as she calmed herself down.

"Spot woulda done it," she spat. "Spot ain't afraid of no refuge or nobody!"

"Then, go back to Brooklyn so we can gets some sleep!" shouted one of the newsies in back.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine," Letty finally said, brushing past Racetrack and a couple of the others.

Most of the newsies starting shouting protests of her departure, but she was through listening. As she started back down the ladder, Racetrack was right behind her.

"Hold up, Dreamer!" Racetrack called after her. "Where ya goin'?"

"Brooklyn," Letty replied, somewhat quietly, reaching the door and exiting the lodge.

She sighed with frustration when she heard Racetrack right behind her.

"You ain't walkin' to Brooklyn in the dark!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto her sleeve, forcing her to turn back towards him. "Now, come on, kid. Cheer up. The guys want yous to stay."

She sighed again.

"I's better not. I made enough noise tonight. 'Sides, Dave said I can go stay at his place. He's got a sister 'bout my age, you know," Letty said.

"Yeah, I's know. But, it's late all ready. Just come up and bunk with us. Unless yous afraid of a bunch of guys," Racetrack wondered. "Get some sleep, and we'll get an early start tomorrow. What do ya say?"

"Fine," she said, as they both starting back into the lodge. "But, any of yous peek at me when I'm takin' a bath tomorrow mornin', I'll kill ya."

Racetrack only chuckled nervously as he followed Letty inside, knowing she would, too.


	4. Trouble

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Four**

_**A couple of days later**_

"You want some?" Letty asked David's sister, Sarah, showing her the gum in her hand.

"No, thank you," Sarah politely answered, with a shake of her head.

Letty shrugged, before popping the whole wad into her mouth. She licked her fingers and wiped them across the front of her brown trousers, before placing her hand back in her pocket. She glanced over at the other girl. Sarah was taller than Letty, but not by much. She had a more curvy figure while Letty's resembled a boy's for the most part. Most girls her age would envy someone like Sarah for being pretty and curvy, but it didn't bother the younger girl one bit. In fact, Letty was glad she didn't have wide hips or large breasts like some girls did. Her boyish figure suited her just fine. Sarah looked at her friend and smiled pleasantly.

"You know, I might have a dress or two at home that would fit you," Sarah said.

Letty nearly choked on her gum, patting her chest with her left fist to clear her airway again. Sarah was a kind, and Letty didn't mind having another girl to talk to once in awhile, but sometimes her friend had the strangest ideas. The older girl covered her mouth with her hand a moment as she hid her smile at Letty's reaction.

"Yous neva gonna get me into a dress in a million years," Letty finally replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Didn't your mother ever dress you in one when you were little?" Sarah wondered.

Staring at the ground as they walked, Letty just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't remember," the newsie answered.

In all truth, Letty had wondered that herself before. She wondered about the family she must have had at one point in her life. She knew she must have had a mother. Had she had a father? A brother? A sister? A dog? Nothing rang a bell in her mind.

"Well, you must have a family somewhere, unless..." Sarah's voice trailed off. She didn't want to mention death because the subject scared her so.

Letty knew what she was referring to, but she also didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to know. Things were fine the way they were. Letty loved her life just the way it was.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sarah. My life ain't so bad. Just be glad you got David and Les and your Ma and Pa there for you. They's your family," Letty said, then smiled. "And, the newsies' is mine."

The dark blonde haired girl smiled at her friend. Sometimes she couldn't help but to worry about Letty. It was just something natural for her to feel, concern for one of her only friends. But, if Letty was happy, then it didn't worry Sarah too much.

"Yes...I do count myself very fortunate. Not all children can say they have a mother and a father either," she told Letty. "Papa said we might be able to get a puppy once he gets his job back at the factory. Les is excited."

As she listened to her friend speak, Letty had been looking around suspiciously. The two of them weren't exactly in one of the better parts of the city. They weren't even on the newsies' turf anymore. The brown-haired girl looked back at her friend, slight concern in her green eyes.

"Say, where did Les run off to anyways?" Letty wondered.

Sarah frowned as she stopped in her tracks and began looking around. She placed her hand over her eyes to block out the sun from her sight. The street she and Letty were on was more like a giant alleyway. They had passed a vendor selling some sort of fruits about half a block back, but other than that, there wasn't really anyone around. This was part of what the locals liked to call "Old Town." It was where most of the poor people resided. Sarah's family wasn't exactly poor, but they weren't wealthy either. Their money troubles had only surfaced when her father had been injured at the factory he worked at. That was when Les and David had gone out and become newsies, to help support the family for awhile until their father could get back on his feet. Les had come with Sarah and Letty today, but now that she thought about it, Sarah hadn't seen her little brother for at least ten to twenty minutes. She was somewhat worried now.

"Les?" Sarah called out.

She and Letty turned around and walked a few steps, still keeping an eye out for the young boy. Finally, Letty spotted him across the street, near a fence, splashing around in a small puddle with his fake sword made of wood. She laughed.

"There he is," Letty pointed out, and heard Sarah sigh with relief. "Come on, Les! Get the lead outta your pants! We're leaving!"

"'Get the lead outta your pants,'" came a mocking, yet familiar voice.

Letty's lip curled upward in disgust as she knew that voice anywhere. She and Sarah turned around to see not one, but both of the Delancey brothers, standing there. She immediately pushed up the sleeves to her pin-striped shirt as she glared at the two.

"What a curious expression," Morris added, with a mocking smile.

"It's original, ain't it?" Oscar interjected, leaning his elbow on his brother's shoulder.

"Whadaya want, Delanceys?" Letty asked. "Buzz off."

"No can do, little girl. You see, yous both are on our territory," Morris said, flicking the collar of the brown-haired girl's shirt with his forefinger and thumb.

Oscar made a smacking sound with his lips at Sarah, who averted her gaze and began to brush past him. He grabbed onto the back of her arm, and Letty took a swing at him. She missed and tripped over one of Sarah's feet. Falling to the ground with a thud, Letty then pushed herself back up with her hands and feet, wiping away the blood on her lip. It was only then she noticed Oscar going after Sarah again. Letty tried to lunge at him, but he only laughed as Morris held her back. As the young man grasped onto her arms, pulling them back, Letty lifted her bottom weight up, kicking Oscar in the chest, before tumbling back onto the ground with his brother.

"Run Sarah!" Letty exclaimed. "Les! Sarah, run!"

Dazed, Sarah could only shake her head. She dropped the basket she had been carrying and lifted her skirts, so that she could run faster. Letty tried to fight off Morris, who was unbelievably stronger than he looked. Oscar grabbed onto Sarah's arm again, trying to pull her against him. Suddenly, Les's small form came crashing into the older boy.

"Leave my sister alone!" Les shouted, punching Oscar in the stomach as hard as he could.

Oscar laughed and shoved Les into some crates by the side of the road. The boy just stay there, trying to catch his breath. He heard Sarah scream for him, but couldn't do anything more to help her or Letty. He was too small. Angrily, Letty finally was able to climb to her feet.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Letty exclaimed, lunging herself at Morris.

Morris was momentarily stunned as he lay on the ground, and Letty took this opportunity to go after Oscar, who was trying to pull Sarah into the nearby alleyway. She jumped onto his back, clawing and kicking as hard as she could. Sarah was able to pull away, and ran to aid her little brother. The two watched in horror as Morris was now on his feet again. He growled angrily, his hands balling up into fists as he reached Letty and Oscar.

"You little bitch!" Morris shouted, slugging her across the face.

Letty took the hit and still wouldn't let go of the other Delancey brother. Finally, Oscar smashed his backside up against the wall. Letty's head hit the stone wall behind her. As she slid to the ground, obviously now dis-oriented from the impact, Oscar sneered victoriously.

"That will teach yous to mess with us!" Morris spat, slapping her across the face again. "You think yous so tough? Huh? We'll show you."

He pulled her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. Oscar retrieved his hat, as well as his brother's, that had been knocked off during the brawl. He grinned maliciously back at Les and Sarah, who still cowered by the crates.

"Let her go!" Sarah cried. "Please, let her go!"

"You were lucky this time, but you're next, whore," Oscar replied, before following his brother, who still had Letty slung across his shoulders.

Crying, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and held her little brother close as the Delanceys toted away her friend. Then, the two of them climbed to their feet and ran home as fast as they could. They had to get help for Letty. They had to get help before it was too late...


	5. A Rescue and a Lie

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Five**

David was just turning the corner of the block his house was on when something caught his eye. He tucked the paper for his father that he had in his hand under his arm as he raised his gaze. It was then he recognized the two forms running down the street towards his house. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He could tell by the distraught look on his sister and little brother's faces.

"Sarah! Les!" David called out as he hastily made his way towards them.

Sarah stopped when she felt Les grab onto her arm and try to jerk her in another direction. She saw David approaching, and the two quickly ran to meet him.

"David!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, as she flung herself into her brother's arms.

The brother pulled back, resting his hands on her arms to steady her. Both Les and Sarah fought to catch their breaths. Sarah began sobbing again as she finally was able to raise her dark gaze to meet her brother's. Les clung onto his sister and brother's waists as he watched them speak.

"What is it?" David asked, looking from one to the other. "What happened?"

"The Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris. They...attacked us in the street. Nobody was around. We were...so foolish..." Sarah explained while attempting to calm herself down. She gripped David's sleeves. "And, Letty...Dreamer...she tried to fight them both on her own after they tried to hurt Les and me."

David's jaw visibly tensed. The dark-haired boy never particularly liked the Delancey brothers, and now he knew why. Silently, he was grateful that no physical harm had seemingly come to his siblings. Then, his thoughts went to the third party member, who was nowhere to be seen. A wave of worry washed over the young man, accompanied by a sudden sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about where Dreamer could be, and what had been done to her at the hands of the Delanceys. His first thought was to go get Jack or Racetrack or anybody. But, how could he waste so much time tracking one of them down now? Deep inside, David knew he just couldn't.

"Sarah, go home and wait for us there. Les, you come with me. Show me where they went," David instructed. "And, Sarah, don't tell our parents anything if they're home. At least not yet. But, if me and Les aren't back in twenty minutes...call the cops."

Sarah nodded, before leaving her brothers, and heading home.

"Come on," Les said, leading his older brother onward.

It took only a few minutes for the two brothers to retrace the steps back to the same street the incident had occured on. Much like before, there was no one around. There was no noise. There was nothing. Les and David continued down the street, until they came to an alley that connected to it. It was a rather small alleyway, and one of the kinds that ended in a dead end. The two of them stopped running. David glanced around again, but still saw nothing.

"I think I hear something," the younger brother said, causing David to look over at him.

Les began moving towards the alley nearby. There were large crates alongside the walls of the buildings there, crates used for all sorts of things from fruit to fish. From the smell, David guessed they had once held some sort of dead animals within them. His lips curled in disgust; he covered his mouth and nose with his hand as he followed his brother. He couldn't believe that the smell didn't bother Les at all as horrific as it was. Then, the dark-haired boy heard something. It sounded like a groan, and it was very near. As the two of them reached the end of the alleyway, David saw a small form laying curled up in the corner between two walls.

"Dreamer!" Les exclaimed.

As the young boy was about to run over to the girl, David stopped him. He shook his head no and motioned for him to wait there. Les reluctantly obeyed, and watched with wide eyes as his brother went over to the female newsie. He crouched down beside her. The first thing he noticed was that her clothes were torn up pretty badly.

"God," he whispered to himself.

He removed his coat and gently draped it over her. Then, carefully, he turned her over onto her back so that he could get a better look at her. David was no doctor, so he couldn't pretend to know anything about looking at one's injuries. But, he did know that she didn't look good. Her face was bruised, and her knuckles were bloodied. Letty had put up one hell of a fight. Her body was shaking, as if she was cold, but it wasn't anything less than warm outside. She opened her green eyes and looked up at him.

"Dave," Letty said, quietly. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Don't tell anyone."

He furrowed his brows as his eyes followed the length of her body to where her hand was. He lifted the end of the coat that was on her now, and saw that blood saturated the area _down there_. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as he let the coat drop back down onto her again. She had obviously been raped. Once again, David's thoughts began to wander. He kept thinking that that could've been Sarah or Les lying there. This could have been his sister raped and beaten or his brother dead.

"Damn the Delancey brothers. Damn them to Hell," David said, in a low voice. He finally looked back down at his friend. "They'll pay for what they've done."

"No," Letty replied, reaching up and grabbing onto the front of his shirt. "Listen to me, Dave. You can't tell anyone. Not Jack, not Sarah, not your parents. No one."

"But, Letty, I - " he said, then was cut off by her.

"No, David," she said, sternly. "If you tell anyone, especially a newsie, you know what'll happen. I don't wanna war started 'cause of me. Now, promise me. Promise me you won't tell nobody. Ok?"

"They won't get away with this forever, Let," David answered, then sighed deeply. "Ok...I promise..."

The young man couldn't believe what she was asking of him. She was asking him to keep a terrible secret. How long would he be able to keep his promise? He'd be deceiving some of his best friends doing it. David understood her reasons why she didn't want anyone to know. She must have felt ashamed. She must have felt cornered in a way, just like the Delancey brothers had had her cornered earlier. Finally, David glanced over at where Les was still standing. He felt sorry that he had brought his little brother along. At least he was sure Les didn't know exactly what had happened to Letty. He was too young ro realize how sometimes men could act like beasts towards women.

"She's fine," David told him. "She's just tired is all. Run along home and tell Sarah that Dreamer's fine. I'll be home soon."

"But - " Les began.

"Just go, Les! Ok? Just please go home. I promise I'll be home soon," the older brother assured him.

Les frowned and began walking backwards, giving one last look at the two, before turning around and disappearing from sight. David sighed, and then turned his attention back to his friend. Carefully as possible, the young man lifted Letty into his arms as he stood. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as he did so; she wrapped an arm around his neck and closed her green eyes as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It'll be ok. I'll take you somewhere you'll be safe," David replied, before beginning to make his way out of the alleyway with Letty in his arms.


	6. At Medda's Place

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Six**

David sat in a chair across from the cot that Letty was propped up on. The room they were in was one of Medda's. It was small, but comfortable. There was one small window with bars on the outside of it. Besides the cot and chair, (David had dragged the chair in from another room), there was also a nightstand and lamp. Lastly, there was a medium-sized mirror hanging on the wall near the door. Fortunately, Medda had allowed them in and even helped Letty by tending to her wounds. At least she tended to the physical ones; no amount of water, Witch Hazel, or bandages could heal the emotional damage the girl had likely suffered. With nowhere else to go with Letty, Medda's place was the only other place he could think of to bring her to. Medda was a kind lady; ever since his first meeting with her, David sensed that about her.

With the red-headed woman away for the rest of the day, Medda had told David and Letty that they were more than welcome to stay as long as they needed to. It had only been a short while since the woman had left, and all ready the silence between David and his friend was beginning to truly bother him. He had been trying to think about what he could say to her. Was there anything to say? The young man didn't have any experience with something like this; he never had to worry about something as severely terrible as what had just happened to his friend earlier that day. He didn't even know if she was okay. She hadn't said anything to him since he had brought her in through the back of Medda's show-house.

He leaned forward in his seat somewhat, his dark gaze fixed on Letty, who was not asleep, but instead was staring off into the distance.

"Letty," David finally said, though somewhat quietly. "Are you ok?"

It was obviously not the brightest question to be asking her at the moment, but it's the one that had been burning a hole in David's mind for the past hour or so. Letty scoffed quietly, and she shifted herself on the pillows to find where she was most comfortable laying on the cot. She continued to stare out of the window, which was only low enough for her to be able to see part of the building next door and part of the sky above it.

"Are you really askin' me that question, Dave?" she wondered.

Letty didn't really hold anything against David. He was her friend, and friends asked questions like that. It was just in his character to be both curious and concerned about things. She glanced over at him.

"Yous really did mean what yous said back in the alley, didn't ya?" Letty asked.

"About what?" he wondered.

"That yous won't say nothin' to nobody about what happened," she replied.

The young man brushed his fingers back through his dark, curly hair and sighed deeply, before resting his fist under his chin.

"You know I hate that you asked me to do this. You're making me lie to people, even myself," he chided.

"Well, I am askin' yous to help me. Yous the most reliable guy I know, Dave. I'm glad yous the one that came. Had it been anyone else, the word would be out," she responded. "Please, David. I'm askin' yous as a friend."

David shook his head, before leaning forward, his forearms crossed over one another on the edge of the cot.

"Just tell me why, though, Letty. You really want the Delanceys to get away with what they've done to you? What if they do it again? What if next time it's to somebody else, maybe even Sarah?" David went on. "You're letting Oscar and Morris win. Why are you protecting them?"

"I'm protectin' the newsies!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed, causing David to sit back in his seat again to give her some space. "I'm protectin' you, Jack, Racetrack, everyone! And, yous wanna know why? Because yous are all I got. Just like Sarah and Les are your family, the newsies is mine. And, if I let something like this give guys like you another reason to go after the scabbers, then I's not much better than they are, right? Theys want to fight. Theys want a reason to put every one of us newsies in the ground. If by me keepin' my mouth shut stops this from happenin,' then I'll do it. What good are yas to me if yous all dead?"

David sighed again. He knew her reasons were good reasons. He didn't like all the fighting either; he never did. But, lying about a rape to cover up the fact that they didn't want another fight picked was still wrong, and he knew it. He lowered his head, as if ashamed of himself.

"It's still not right," he replied, before raising his dark gaze to meet hers again. "You shouldn't have to fear just to let them win."

Letty smiled faintly.

"We're New Yorkers. Fear is our life," she answered.

After a brief moment, David and Letty couldn't help but laugh. It was a long-awaited moment for humor to finally break through the seriousness of everything that had just happened. And, it was a well-needed laugh. They both felt somewhat better now. Letty cleared her throat as she pushed herself up into more of a sitting position, using the pillows and wall behind her for support. She decided to change the subject.

"So, tells me about this strike yous and Jack started. I hears it's a pretty huge thing," she said, matter-of-factly. "Coppers on their beats are all ready talkin' about how newsies is goin' on strike. How is it I's didn't know about it until now, huh?"

"I can't believe how big this thing has gotten for us all ready. I wonder how long Pulitzer will ignore us before he finally does something," David replied, scratching the back of his neck before adjusting the hat on his head. "We even got this reporter, Bryan Denton, helping us."

David began explaining everything about the strike to Letty down to the last detail. She was so interested in what her friend had to say, that she had momentarily completely forgotten about the events earlier that day. It was nice to forget.

"Well, if anyone can pull this thing off, it's Jack Kelly. Good thing he's got yous to back him, though. Yous smart 'cause yous gone to school. Yous know about this kind of stuff," Letty said, with a small chuckle. "Say, yous got a smoke?"

David shook his head.

"I don't smoke," he said.

"Well, yous should start," she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," the dark-haired boy said.

"Anyway, tell me about this rally idea thing. Yous think it'll work?" Letty asked.

"I honestly don't know," he replied, with a shrug of his shoulder. "But, we're trying to get every newsie in New York to come. There's only one problem. Most of the other newsies we've talked to say they won't come unless Spot Conlon's gang comes. And, you know how all of us feel about Brooklyn."

She sighed inwardly. Letty knew well that the relationships between some of the newsies in Jack Kelly's gang and Spot Conlon's gang weren't exactly in their prime. Spot's boys were a little more hard-edge than Jack's to begin with. Living in Brooklyn, they had to be. But, she got on well with them for the most part. It was amusing how Spot could intimidate even Jack Kelly to an extent, when she wasn't even afraid of him. She shook her head to herself and smiled.

"I'll go to Brooklyn," Letty said. "I'll convince Spot to come."

"You sure?" David wondered. "You want me to come with? Wait, you're not thinking of going today, are you?"

"'Course not, stupid. Tomorrow probably. And, thanks, but yous don't need to come along. I's sure yous and Jack will be busy with your planning anyway. I'll take along someone else if and when I's decide to go," she replied.

"Well, la-de-da," David teased.

"Shut up, Dave!" Letty replied, slapping his arm playfully.

The young man grinned, then stood from his seat.

"Well, I suppose I'd best be getting home. I promised Les I'd be there soon, and it's all ready near evening," David said, grabbing his coat from off the back of the chair and pulling it on. One of Medda's helpers had been nice enough to wash it off for him, since it did have some blood on it before. "You'll be all right, won't you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go on home," she assured him.

David gave her a friendly smile, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Letty waited a short while, until she knew he was really gone. Then, she began to cry; everything she had been holding in since earlier that day came crashing out all at once. She sobbed into her pillow for a long while, before finally falling asleep.


	7. Meeting Up With Racetrack

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Seven**

Morning came sooner than Letty would've liked it to. The sun was at such a perfect angle now where the light bounced off of the buildings next door and went straight through the small window of the room Letty still resided in. She groaned and swiped her hand through the air, as if trying to keep daylight at bay. After a few moments, the girl realized she couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer. It was the beginning of a new day, and her inner clock told her that it was time to get up. Her body told her a different story, though. The female newsie groaned as she forced herself up out of the bed. She was so sore; it was in that moment she knew yesterday had really happened.

Wobbling a bit as she walked, she managed to make it over to the mirror. Slowly, Letty raised her green gaze to look at herself in the oval-shaped mirror. Her hand went to the side of her right cheek. She winced slightly when she touched it. God, she looked terrible. She felt sick, too, like she needed to vomit. But, now that the brown-haired girl thought about it, she hadn't even eaten since the past morning. Her stomach growled with hunger. Placing her hand on the wall for support, Letty turned herself around. It was then she noticed the tray of food sitting on the nightstand. Medda must have brought it in while she had been asleep. The newsie moved faster now than she had in the last five minutes to reach the breakfast. Her eyes glistened as she just stared at it a moment. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee - everything and more she had always dreamed of having for breakfast. Greedily, she began consuming every last bit of it. Her hand went to her stomach afterwards, for she was actually full for once in her life.

There was a sudden loud thump heard outside the room, followed by movement and voices. Letty rolled her eyes. The vaudeville people were obviously up and getting ready for work. Work! It was past dawn, and the newsies would've all ready been getting ready to leave the lodge house to get their papes. Letty had to go meet them before she even thought about going to Brooklyn. Then, it occured to her. Would David and Les be there? Had either of them or even Sarah mentioned anything to the others? She hoped not; she hoped Dave had kept his promise. Then, something else occured to her as well. The Delanceys. They'd be handing out papes at the circulation desk with Weasel. The color drained from her peach-colored face. She couldn't go, not there. They'd say something; they'd brag, and everything would be ruined! She turned around and punched a pillow three times in frustration, before groaning into it.

As the door behind her creaked open, Letty swung around to see Medda herself standing there. She quickly brushed some of the stray hair back away from her face and straightened herself out as much as she could. Medda only looked upon her with a warm smile as she came closer. The woman tilted Letty's chin upward with her hand, so she could examine the girl's face better. She made a tsking sound with her tongue and mouth, before letting her hand drop back down to her side again.

"You sure took quite the beating there, little lady," Medda said, in her rather upbeat, chirpy voice. "You are a lady, aren't you?"

"No, ma'am, I's just a newsie," Letty replied, matter-of-factly. "And, I's just want to say thanks for your help."

The vaudeville actress smiled. "You're welcome, love. Do the new clothes I brought in earlier fit you all right, then?"

New clothes? She looked around a moment, before spotting them on the chair nearby. Letty frowned. It looked like a...dress. She turned her attention back to Medda.

"Actually, miss, I'd rather just keep on me old clothes," the girl answered.

Medda laughed lightly, before brushing past Letty to collect the clothing.

"Nonsense," she said, bringing them over and setting them on the bed. "Your clothes are torn up. Go on, then, take 'em off, so I can help you get dressed."

Letty took a step back. Medda obviously didn't even know the whole story of what had happened to her, and once again, she was thankful. She trusted the lady, but she wasn't about to change into a dress, and especially not in front of her. The newsie hadn't checked yet, but from the way her body was feeling, she was sure she was bruised up pretty badly underneath her clothing.

"No, thanks," the girl said again. "I'll be fine the way I am."

Without another thought, Letty grabbed her hat and boots and ran out of the room. Once outside, she slipped into her brown footwear and placed her crimson red cap upon her head. Then, she made her way to the lodge house as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was near the place, she stopped a moment to catch her breath. There was a puddle on the ground beside her, and she stared down into it. Oh, no! Her pants had some dried blood stained upon them. Getting down on her hands and knees, Letty frantically began using the water from the puddle on her trousers to try and get rid of some of the red. After they were cleaned up the best as she could get them to be, the girl stood and brushed her wet hands off on her all ready damp brown pants. Her green gaze stayed fixed on her reflection for a few more minutes. How was she going to explain the way her faced look? Maybe the others wouldn't notice or care or even be there at the lodge house when she arrived. Letty blew out a sigh as she continued on her way; she couldn't be that lucky.

Rounding the corner of a building, Letty ran smack dab into two others. She groaned inwardly, as it had hurt her alot more than it had hurt them. She re-opened her green eyes and fixed them on the two newsies standing there, Snitch and Bumlets. She didn't know the two that well, but she knew of them. The only thing she really knew about Snitch was that he sometimes sucked his thumb at night while he slept, and that he was quiet most of the time. Bumlets she knew even less about. The handsome, black-haired boy could often be seen hanging around some of the other boys she knew, like Specs, Dutchy, Kid Blink, and Mush.

"Sorry," she muttered to the two, trying desperately to avoid any eye contact.

"Ah, it was nothin'," Snitch replied.

"Hey, Dreamer," Bumlets chimed in. "I's heard from Specs whos heard from Kid Blink..."

"...Whos heard from Dutchy and Itey, whos heard from Mush, that Racetrack's been lookin' for ya," Snitch finished.

"Uh-huh..." Letty said, arching a curious eyebrow at the two. "So, why didn't yas just say Race was lookin' for me in the first place?"

The two exchanged glances and shrugged. Snitch murmured something, then brushed past her, most likely to get to the circulation counter to collect his papes. Bumlets followed him, but briefly turned back and motioned to her face.

"Nice shiners," he said, before turning around again and leaving with his friend.

Letty's palm collided with her face as she sighed; then she winced as she quickly brought her hand away again. Leave it to boys to think nothing about a couple of black eyes. But, it's what she wanted, wasn't it, for no one to notice or care?

Through the window of the lodge house, Letty could see the older gentlemen, Kloppman, walking around inside seemingly cleaning up a bit. All of the boys had all ready gone. The girl was worried she'd have to risk encountering Morris and Oscar just to find Racetrack, but then her luck changed. Racetrack came walking out the front door. He had his gray hat tucked under his left arm as his right hand was just finishing up combing down his dark hair. In his mouth was a cigar. Racetrack always had one cigar every morning before work, and he always had one before he went to bed. He looked up when he noticed his friend standing there. The comb disappeared into his back pocket, before he pulled his cap on his head. He removed the cigar from his mouth as he walked down the few steps to meet her.

"Dreamer, where ya been? I's thought maybe you - " Racetrack began, then stopped in his tracks as he got a good look at her face. "What in da hell happened to you? Run in front of a horse and buggy or something? Maybe jumped off a bridge into a ravine?"

She shrugged. She stayed as calm as possible.

"It's nothin' much. Just got into a little fight," Letty answered, cooly.

The young man just looked at her for a moment.

"Yous a worse liar than Blink, yous know that?" he wondered.

"I's tell ya, it's nothin,'" Letty replied, more defensively this time. "Just drop it, Race."

"Fine," Racetrack said, with a sigh as he popped his cigar back into the side of his mouth. "Yous ready to sell some papes?

"No," she said, then cleared her throat. "I's means...I's gotta go to Brooklyn today. I's told Dave I would talk to Spot about this rally of his and Jack's."

"Yous goin' alone?" Racetrack asked, scratching the back of his neck a moment.

"It don't matter. I's was hopin' you'd be interested in keepin' me company. It's a long walk to Brooklyn, and not many of you guys would be up to goin,'" Letty said. "Please don't make me go ask Mush. If I's gotta listen to him talk about that Mary girl one more time, I's think I'm gonna be sick."

Racetrack laughed and put out his cigar on the ground under his boot. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to ask Mush to go along. He, himself, had heard that damned story about some girl named Mary about ten times all ready. He adjusted his hat and blew out a deep sigh.

"All right, let's go. I don't wanna be all day," he answered, before the two of them set out towards Brooklyn.


	8. Brooklyn

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey, Race, what'dya think about this strike? I mean, really. Do ya think Pulitzer will listen to the newsies?" Letty asked after awhile.

"I dunno. At first I told Jack we was all in over our heads. I mean...how do kids like us stand up to newspaper tychoons like Pulitzer and Hearst?" Racetrack answered. "David says that we's got rights, all of us. And, no one can take 'em away from us."

"So...the others, they ain't buying no more papes, then, right?" she wondered.

"Nope, and it's really killin' us not makin' our livin.' The others are probably at the circulation desk as we speak pickin' on the newsies who've cracked and are tryin' to buy papes," the dark-haired boy replied, then laughed. "I's sure Weasel and the Delancey brudders sure have der hands full now."

"So, why's did ya decide to come wit me all da way to Brooklyn?" Letty wondered, out of mere curiosity. "I thought you'd be headin' over to da races about now."

"Ah, those things are so rigged. Remember dat hot tip I thought I had the other day? Well...it wasn't so hot after all," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Nobody told da horse he was supposed to win," the newsie answered.

Letty chuckled, then cleared her throat.

"Oh, I mean, dat's too bad, Race," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

Letty stopped and moved over to the railing of the bridge they were crossing that connected Brooklyn to the rest of New York. She leaned over it slightly, looking both ways. They were more than half way across it now. They'd be in Brooklyn in no time. It was then she felt something, a hand resting lightly on the small of her back; it made her instinctively pull away. She then saw that it was only Racetrack, who had come up beside her to look out over the railing as well. Stop overreacting, she told herself.

"Jumpy, ain't ya?" he wondered, with a raised brow.

She smiled nervously and shrugged a shoulder as she began walking backwards a bit.

"Naw. I's just want to get goin,'" she answered, before turning around and continuing to walk.

Racetrack scratched the back of his head, then caught up to her.

"Spot even know yous comin'?" he asked.

Letty let out a chuckle before replying, "Oh, don't worry. If he didn't know before, he knows now."

It was all ready nearly mid-morning when Letty and Racetrack made it to the docks. Letty couldn't believe how fast Spot's reputation had grown. This was a new spot for he and his gang. They had a river-side view and everything. The female newsie was aware of all of the pairs of eyes who fell upon she and Racetrack as they walked down the dock. These boys knew her and knew her well; they didn't intimidate her at all. But, Racetrack was another story. They didn't know him, at least not that well, and that caused them to be defensive towards the gambling boy.

"Stop yer glarin,' Timber," Letty said, before putting her hand to the tall, fair-haired boy's chest and pushing him off the dock into the water.

An uproar of laughter came from the surrounding boys. Racetrack would've laughed, if he wasn't about to piss his pants worrying about whether or not he and Letty would be ganged up on for her last move. He blew out a sigh of relief as they finally moved onward. Letty was the first one to catch eye of the leader of the Brooklyn Gang, Spot Conlon. His pensive expression worked well for him; no one could ever tell just what he was thinking. But, it was his piercing bluish-green eyes that really upped the standards; it was as if he was judging you from the moment he laid eyes on you, deciding whether or not you were worthy enough to be in his presence.

"Well, well, well," Spot said, in a voice that would make anyone come to attention really quickly. "If it ain't newsie girl and racetrack boy. Whas da matta? Jacky-boy too scared to come here himself?"

"He ain't scared of you," Racetrack interjected. "He ain't scared of nobody. He's just busy tryin' to get everythin' in order for the rally tonight, the rally you promised to be at."

The Brooklyn jumped down off the raised up piece of dock he had been standing on to come face to face with Racetrack. The other boy didn't even flinch when Spot raised up his cane and smashed the end of it into the ground right beside one of Racetrack's feet. Once again, Letty could feel many pairs of eyes upon them. Some of the other boys were watching the three, as if they were just waiting for a reason to start a brawl.

"I ain't promised Jack nothin.' I does what I please, and I don't answer to nobody. Period," Spot told Racetrack. "Yous do well to remember dat."

"Knock it off, Conlon," Letty interjected, causing Spot to whip around to face her.

The brown-haired girl returned the same glare that he gave her. She wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by him, and he knew it.

"As for you," the Brooklyn leader said. "Where's you been at, Dreamer? Hangin' 'round with losers like him?"

He gestured towards Racetrack with a slight nod of his head. Spot raised the end of his cane, and used it to tilt Letty's head to one side, and then the other. She allowed him to do so, as there was really no point in trying to hide the way her face looked anymore anyway. He lowered his weapon again, resting the tip on the ground between his legs as his hands rested on the top of the cane.

"Which one of Kelly's bums laid his hands on yous?" Spot asked.

Racetrack stepped forward, his eyes screaming defiance as he glared at the Brooklyn boy. Letty glanced over at him, her green eyes telling him to stop before he started something. She looked back at Spot.

"No one," she replied. "Cowboy and the others are me friends."

Spot moved forward, causing Letty to take a few steps backward until she felt her back being pressed against part of the raised dock behind her. The brooklyn leader placed his cane on one side of her and his hand on the other, as his piercing gaze stayed on hers.

"Who done it, then? Who?!" he asked.

"Come on, Spot, leave 'er alone," Racetrack said, taking a few steps forward, before two of Spot's boys jumped down in front of him, blocking his path.

"It was just a fight with some scabbers, Spot. It's nothin,'" Letty replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Spot wondered. "Well, I's been hearin' things from little birds. Little birds have been chirping in me ear ever since this little strike business began. And, they says that the Delanceys and their other boys have been givin' yous all a real tough time."

Letty gritted her teeth, and her jaw tensed up.

"Well, whatever yous been hearin,' it's not true," the female newsie answered.

"Oh, yeah? Yeah?" Spot wondered, his face now only inches away from hers. "My sources do not lie."

The girl pressed her hand to Spot's chest to gently push him back as she took a few steps away. Spot slid his cane through a loop in his breeches, then crossed his arms and leaned up against the raised part of the dock as he watched her walk back to Racetrack. The two of them began moving through the small crowd of boys.

"Dreamer," Spot said, causing both her and Racetrack to glance back at him. "Tell Jack he can count on Brooklyn bein' der."

Letty managed to produce a small smile. She knew Spot would come around. He walked and talked tough, but deep down, he still cared about those like himself, those he could call friends. She nodded her thanks, before she and Racetrack finally departed. Now that Spot and his gang were coming, Letty knew all of the other newsies from around New York would come. Maybe this rally would work for them after all.


	9. The Rally and its Aftermath

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Nine**

The showhouse was packed from one wall to the other and top to bottom. As far as the eye could see, was nothing but rows and rows of newsies. Every newsie in New York city was there, from Long Island to Queens. Each individual area of the theater was sectioned out just right to ensure that everyone there would have a chance to see and hear everything equally. Letty found herself sitting at a table in front with Sarah. Her friend had been so relieved to see her, she hugged the female newsie for at least five minutes straight. Sarah was dressed in a nicely tailored white dress with a matching hat and gloves. Her hair had been curled neatly by her mother, who had also helped her with her make-up. Personally, Letty thought it was all a little over-the-top for the occasion. The dark-haired girl had been even more suprised to learn her friend had been invited to the rally by the one and only, Jack Kelly. To Letty, the match seemed a bit awkward. Jack was so wild; he was always talking of going to Santa Fe. And, Sarah was so nice and proper. But, to Sarah, it seemed to be a match made in heaven. Letty was happy for her friends nonetheless.

Leaning back in her seat, Letty took a swig of her soda, one of the many compliments of Medda, of course. The eccentric red-head had been more than happy to help support the newsies' rally. She and Jack were old aquaintances apparently. How he ever met someone like her, though, was still a mystery. One thing was for certain, though, their meeting probably had nothing to do with Jack's father (considering he had once said Medda and his father had been aquaintances as well). Letty shook her head to herself and smiled. That Jack Kelly was a real piece of work for a boy naught yet eighteen.

The noise had become considerably louder since Jack, David, and Spot took center stage. Newsies from every corner of the building shouted their approval as the three began their speech. For a moment, a groan of disgust swept across the room as Jack spoke of not soaking scabbers as much anymore. Letty, as well as many others, were interested to know why. Racetrack, who was in the front row near the stage, shouted something that made everyone around him laugh. Soon after, the familiar voice of Kid Blink in the balcony above put in his two cents for the night as well. Letty chuckled, and shook her head again as she finished her drink. When the speech ended, the two strike leaders, Jack and Spot, spat into their palms before shaking hands: the sign of a done-deal. Jack, Spot, and David left the stage. As he walked around her to get to his own seat, Spot messed his fingers through the top of Letty's hair. She shot him a glare as she tried to pat it back down enough to make it look decent. He smirked and shrugged a shoulder as he took a seat between she and Sarah. Jack sat on the other side of his date, while David was nearby speaking to a couple of newsies.

The lights in the room dimmed. In that moment, an uproar of voices belonging to just about every boy in the room was heard. Medda walked into the spot-light. She was dressed in a pink, ruffly dress, that cut-off in the front above her knees. She also had pink tights and matching boots on. She had a broad smile on her face. And, as she began with her opening song, everyone in the room who knew the words began to sing along. Letty rolled her eyes when a few boys in front began acting like cats in heat over Medda, even though she was old enough to be their mother. But, she couldn't expent anything less from them. It was a treat to be able to see a show like this anyway, so Letty was going to enjoy herself.

After a bit, the female newsie almost gave up on trying to see the show anymore. Medda had left the stage and ventured into the audience, now dancing and singing with a few of the other newsies, while they hung on her every word. Letty sighed, then decided to stand on her chair to see what was going on now. It was no surprise to her when she saw that one of the newsies making a fool of himself was Kid Blink. She swore to herself that that boy wouldn't know embarrassment if it slapped him in the face. He was always the life of the party, and never, ever seemed to regret the things he did; he was quite the free spirit.

As she was about to climb down off of her chair, Letty froze in place. Her green eyes locked with those of Warden Snyder's, who was not more than a few rows away now. How did that snake get in here? More importantly, why hadn't anyone said anything the moment he walked in? She watched him as he edged closer; his dark eyes were set on a single target: Jack. Jumping off her chair onto the floor, Letty shook Spot, causing him to spill what was left of his drink all over himself. He cursed under his breath before giving her an irritated look.

"What da hell are ya doin,' Dreamer?" Spot wondered.

"Snyder's here," Letty said.

Spot gave her a puzzled look and gestured to his ear.

"I can't hear you," he replied, for everybody in the room, combined with the music, had grown even louder now.

Letty pulled his arm away from his head as she put her mouth to his ear.

"Snyder's here!" she repeated, then jerked the Brooklyn boy out of his seat, before pointing out the warden in the crowd.

All of a sudden, whistles were heard from all around. The noise in the room died down a moment, as the newsies began to realize they were no longer alone. Snyder was indeed in the room, and he didn't come by himself. Letty's eyes widened as complete chaos commenced. Cops from every direction came pouring into the showhouse. Rows and aisles flooded with people as the newsies began hurriedly dispersing and trying to make their way out of the theater. Some were immediately struck down by clubs and other weapons. Some tripped over one another, and even were stepped on as other boys fled for their lives.

By now, Letty had been seperated from Spot and the others she had been with. Sarah and Les were being ushered up a ramp towards the back of the stage by Jack and David. Everything was happening so quickly, Letty barely had time to think. She jumped to one side as people crashed onto the table she had been standing by. Two cops were trying to beat down on the boy beneath them. Realizing it was Skittery, Letty instinctually went to his aid. She grabbed two pitchers from one of the other nearby tables, and smashed them over the coppers' heads. They rolled onto the ground, stunned, and Skittery was able to wiggle free of their grasps. He nodded his thanks to her, and dove in front of another scabber to intervene him before he was able to get to Letty.

The female newsie between a couple of others who were trying their hardest to bring down a rather fat cop. It was then Letty found herself in a corner. She turned around to try to find another way out, when she was met face-to-face with Morris and Oscar Delancey. She froze in her footsteps, and immediately put her hands up in defense. The brothers exchanged amused glances. Morris had in his hand a kind of belt wrapped around his hand; he obviously had intended for it to act like a whip. The young brother, Oscar, mashed his fist into his right palm as he advanced. Letty frantically looked around for a place to run, but she couldn't move anywhere. She was un-armed and trapped.

"Didn't get enough last time, huh?" Morris asked, his moustached upper lip curling upward a bit as he sneered.

"Get away from me!" Letty exclaimed.

"Now, why would we wanna do that?" Oscar wondered.

"Hey, Delanceys, up here!" a voice called out.

Both Morris and Oscar looked up just in time to see two newsies jumping down off the balcony. They landed flat on their backs with a loud thud, while the two boys moved away. Letty hadn't even noticed Spot and Racetrack for a moment. Her eyes were still glued to the sight of her tormenters, who lay on the ground groaning in agony after each of them had felt the wrath of Spot's cane to their craniums and ribs. Spot whipped around, his free hand pushing his hair back out of his face. His breathing was heavy, and exhaustion was evident in his face.

"Dreamer, wake up!" the Brooklyn leader shouted, then glanced at Racetrack, who was momentarily trying to catch his own breath. "Get 'er outta here, Race! I'll take care of the rest of these dirty, rotten scabbers!"

Not a moment after he spoke his last word, did two cops jump him. Letty felt Racetrack grab onto her hand, as he led her up the ramp that led to the back of the stage. A scabber below reached up and tripped him, before trying to pull him back down into the crowd. Letty grasped onto Racetrack's shirt, trying to pull him back up onto the ramp. Finally, she stamped on the scabber's hand hard. When he released the newsie, Letty helped him to his feet again.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here now!" he said, grabbing onto Letty's arm this time, and urging her to closely follow him.

The two of them found an open window just as they made it back-stage. Racetrack easily hoisted her up, and she crawled through the window. She reached her hand back down inside. He grabbed onto it, and supported part of his weight as Letty helped pull him through the opening as well. Once outside, the two of them fled down the street, not stopping until they reached the lodge house...

**Later that night...**

Letty hadn't slept a wink the entire night. Mostly she had laid in bed, just thinking about the events that had just occured a few hours past. She sighed deeply as she sat up and glanced around at the many empty beds. Alot of newsies hadn't come back from the break-up at the rally. Spot, Jack, Snitch, Bumlets, and Kid Blink were among the missing. A select few had managed to escape. Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, and Snipeshooter were among them, and they all were fast asleep by now. The missing were probably in one of two places, jail or the Refuge. Since the Refuge was basically like a jail for kids anyway, there really wasn't much of a difference between the two.

The night had been a disaster, and worst of all, she had almost nearly been attacked by the Delancey brothers again. She sighed again as she got out of the bed that Ten-Pin usually occupied when he was around. Since the young boy had been at the Refuge, Letty had been using his bed. She quietly walked past the others to reach the washroom. She silently closed the curtain that seperated the rooms, so not to disturb the others as she lit one of the lamps. She found a bathing tub near the sinks; she lifted it and moved it to a patch of floor near a pump. Rolling up her sleeves, the girl then proceeded in filling the tub with water. After that was done, she stripped off her clothes, which she had neglected to remove earlier before laying in bed. Lastly her long underwear came off as well. She dropped them in a pile on the floor, before stepping into the tub of water. She didn't care it was ice cold. She didn't care about anything right now. She brought her slender legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Quietly, Letty began crying into her lap, as she tried to let the water wash away the sins in which she had allowed to be committed upon her only a couple of days ago...

Racetrack groaned as he turned over onto his right side. He yawned and rubbed a hand over his face, wincing slightly as he forgot to mind a tender area on his cheek. Wearily, he opened his dark eyes. He saw a faint light coming from the other half of the room. Someone was in the washroom all ready, even though it was still dark outside. He sighed as he moved out of his bed. He yawned again as he pulled up his suspenders over his long underwear.

"Tell whoeva's in da washroom no first dibs," grumbled Snipeshooter, who was one bunk over.

Racetrack rolled his eyes slightly, watching as the younger boy fell right back asleep again. The newsie made his way to the doorway, and slowly pulled open the curtain somewhat. The light in the room momentarily blinded him, (even though it was only light from a lantern), as he stepped inside the wash area and closed the curtain behind him again. The first thing he noticed was the brown hair.

"Dreamer, what are you - " he began, taking a few steps closer.

Once his eyes focused, Racetrack was in shock at what he saw. He could only see part of the girl's back from where she sat in the tub, but it was enough; she had scratch marks and bruises everywhere. Whomever had done this to her, hadn't just picked a regular fight. Letty didn't speak nor move, thought she was aware of the boy behind her. She had stopped caring in those moments.

Racetrack retrieved an over-sized towel from a rack on the wall. Coming up behind her, he stopped a few inches away and held the peach-colored towel out in front of him. He averted his gaze.

"Come on, kid," he said, gently. "I can hear ya shiverring from here. Let's get you outta der."

A few silent moments passed. Letty finally decided to oblige him. As she stood, he immediately wrapped the towel around her. She was so small compared to it that it almost wrapped around her twice. He let her hold it to herself, and his hands rested lightly on her shoulders to guide her as she stepped from the tub. Letty kept her head low, her slightly damp hair cascading around her face. Racetrack opened the door to one of the stalls for her to step into. He retrieved her clothing and brought it over to her. She stood there, dazed and still not doing anything. Upon closer examination of her clothing, Racetrack found that the shirt and pants were pretty soiled and ripped in some places. Her long underwear wasn't much better. Still, she couldn't just stand there in only a towel all night.

"Wait here," the dark-haired boy told her.

He went back into the other room for a few minutes. He returned with a fresh pair of long underwear. He presented it to her.

"It's Snitch's spare pair. I's just guessed you twos got about the same build. And, he's not here now to claim 'em anyway," Racetrack explained, concern etching his features as he watched her. "Come on, Dreamer, just put 'em on, before yous get sick."

Once she was fully inside the stall, he closed the door to give her privacy. When she re-emerged, she was wearing the underwear he had given her. It fit her almost perfectly, too. The dark-haired boy reached around her and picked the towel up off the floor. He placed it over her head and used it to dry her hair, before dropping it aside. He pushed the brown strands back out of her face, his hands momentarily resting on her shoulders then.

"Come on, talk to me," he said. "Please."

Letty finally raised her green gaze to meet his. Tears visibly stung the corners of her eyes now, but she willed herself not to start crying aloud again. Racetrack still didn't understand, but he wasn't going to force her to talk. Whatever ailed her, it must have been bad.

The two of them left the wash area together. He began walking her back, when to his surprise, Letty crawled into his bed instead of her own. He just stood there a few moments in debate with himself. He wasn't going to push her out and tell her to get lost, that was for sure. Moving around to the other side of the bunk, he climbed into the bed next to her. It was a tight squeeze, but both of them just managed to fit. Letty moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his arm. Racetrack watched her a few moments as she closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, and rested his chin against the top of her head, before closing his eyes, too.

Meanwhile, a couple of bunks over, Mush was wide-awake. He had watched the two come from the washroom and climb into bed together. His jaw visibly tensed as he watched them close their eyes to sleep. Racetrack's arm was around her; her head was rested against him. Anger and jealously rose within him. How could one of his best friends be moving in on his girl like that in front of him?! He snorted quietly, before turning over onto his other side to go back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

So...is anyone reading this story still? Do you love it? Hate it? Please let me know...


	10. At Tibby's

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Ten**

Sunlight crept through every crack and crevasse of the sleeping quarters, alerting the occupants that it was now morning. No one hardly even moved, but only burrowed themselves deeper into their pillows and blankets. Swift footsteps were heard outside the room, on the stairs. David had just come from the courthouse where Bryan Denton has paid five dollars for every single newsie there. Otherwise, the boys would have been forced into the Refuge, as not one of them had a dime to spare, let alone five whole dollars. They had lucked out this time. But, Jack was another story. Thanks to Warden Snyder, the leader was now on his way to a few months confinement behind the walls of the Refuge. Denton had called a meeting at Tibby's restaurant, and asked David to retrieve whomever else was missing from the group of newsies.

Assuring Mr. Kloppman that all was well, David had went ahead to wake the others himself. Upon entering the room, he noticed that there were more empty beds than filled ones, which would make this all go much more swiftly. They all had to get to the meeting and fast.

David moved to the first set of bunks. On the bottom cot was a young, blonde-haired boy; on the top bunk was another boy, older and with red hair. He shook them both almost fervently.

"Sharp, Pesky, wake up," David commanded. "Come on!"

The two boys groaned equally, swatting at David while attempting to keep on sleeping. Sighing, the young man walked through a row of bunks to reach the ones near the other wall. It was then he noticed the two occupants of one of the bed. He raised his brows in wonder as he watched the sleeping forms of Racetrack and Letty a few moments. The dark-haired boy was laying on his right side, nearly falling off the bed; she was laying against him, her head on his back. David tried to hide his smirk as he cleared his throat loudly. Letty jolted awake, her heart suddenly beating quickly against her chest for a moment. Racetrack was now slowly rousing from sleep as well. Letty turned over and glanced around, trying to remember how she had gotten into Racetrack's bed the previous night. David cleared his throat again, and she looked up at him.

"Good morning," the dark, curly-haired boy said, still trying his hardest not to smirk again.

Letty yawned as she reached her hand behind her somewhat and tapped Racetrack's shoulder to wake him.

"Race," she grumbled, rubbing her hand over her face as she sleepily stood up from the bed. "What's goin' on, Dave? You seen de others today?"

"Everyone's waiting at Tibby's for us. Denton called all the newsies to a meeting. He made it sound important," David answered, briefly glancing over at Racetrack who was rolling off the other end of the bed himself and standing.

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait?" grumbled Racetrack, who was now reaching for the old can on the nightstand near his bunk to retrieve his morning cigar.

"De world doesn't revolve 'round yous, Race," came Mush's voice as the boy walked passed them.

He glanced icily at both Racetrack and Letty as he pulled up the straps of his suspenders all of the way.

"Or maybe der's a special reason yous not so interested in goin'?" Mush added, glancing from him to Letty again briefly.

Letty furrowed her brows as she watched him brush past David to go to the washroom.

"What's wrong wit 'im?" Racetrack wondered.

David just shrugged, then turned to face the next bunk over where Snipeshooter was still snoozing away. He shook the boy to wake him. Snipeshooter awoke with a start, and barely had the chance to perfect his line of vision as the three others all ready made their way to the washroom. The mop-topped twelve year old hastily joined them.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," David told the others, before leaving the room.

Mush began washing up his arms, hands, neck, and face with a wet cloth. His dark gaze fixated on Racetrack and Letty when the two of them went to the sink across from him. The two didn't really seem to notice his dismay. Racetrack began combing down his dark hair. Letty pulled back her brown hair and tied it with a piece of string, before moving on to wash her face with the cold water before her. The two of them were talking amongst themselves; it sickened Mush, and he wondered how they could act so casual now. Mush's jaw visibly tensed as he strangled the cloth in his hands to try to control the anger brewing inside him. He didn't notice Skittery walk up behind him and observe what he was doing.

"I think it's dead, Mush," Skittery finally said, then gestured to the cloth in Mush's hands.

The muscular boy rolled his eyes and threw the cloth back into the older boy's face. Skittery chuckled and shook his head to himself as he went to use one of the unoccupied stalls. Racetrack looked over at Mush, after he had noticed an extra bar of soap laying on the sink near the boy.

"Hey, hand me dat soap, would ya?" Racetrack wondered.

Mush scoffed. It was killing him now, the innocence in him being casual towards him. To the muscular young man, it seemed like Racetrack was mocking him. It was as if his friend was toying with his emotions. How could he be doing this to him? Ignoring his request, Mush walked over to the towel hanging on the wall and wiped off his hands. Then, he glanced back at the other boy.

"Why don't ya get your girlfriend to get it for ya?" he replied, coldly, before stalking out of the washroom.

Racetrack and Letty watched him leave, before exchanging puzzled looks. After a moment, the dark-haired boy shrugged, and pat her gently on the shoulder, before going to finish getting dressed. To Racetrack, Mush's words hadn't met anything. It was only because he didn't realize himself what Letty now did. Had Mush seen the two of them in bed together? They hadn't done anything except sleep. Was Mush jealous? After a moment, the girl shook her head to herself. He couldn't have been; that would be silly. They were all newsies together and all friends. Mush was probably just in a bad mood this morning. The female newsie was certain it would all blow over by time they got to the meeting at Tibby's.

**A short while later...**

By time Letty and the others had reached their favorite restaurant, Tibby's, the meeting with Denton had all ready started without them. The small group filed into the restaurant quietly. Mush pushed past Racetrack, purposely bumping harshly into his shoulder as he did so. He didn't look back to see the confused look on the other boy's face as he went to stand by Kid Blink and Bumlets. The two pat Mush on the shoulders to welcome him, but stayed quiet as Denton was still speaking. Letty moved to the front of the group of boys, and stood near Dutchy, David, and Racetrack, before diverting her attention back to Denton.

"...Now that you all seem to be here...I can get to the point of why I asked you all to meet me here this morning," Denton continued.

He removed his glasses and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Slowly, the middle-aged man raised his gaze again, looking around at the youthful faces that surrounded him. The dark-haired man smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all this...but I can't be apart of this strike anymore," Denton said.

The newsies began talking amongst themselves, all of them in sheer disbelief of what they were hearing.

"Were you fired?" asked a younger newsie who was sitting down in front.

"No, no. I've been re-assigned back to my old job. My employer only wants me to cover stories about the war from now on. I am sorry," the man answered.

Many newsies, including David, held the expression of betrayal on their faces. Almost nobody watched Denton as he made his way out of the restaurant. Letty lowered her head in disappointment. She only looked up again when she heard Dutchy start to say something to Racetrack.

"You 'n Mush in a rut or somethin'? the blonde-haired boy asked.

Racetrack shrugged. "No, why?" he wondered.

"He's been starin' daggers at yous since you came in," Dutchy replied, patting his fellow newsie on the back of his shoulder.

Both Letty and Racetrack glanced across the room at where Mush was standing. He was indeed staring down Racetrack. The look in his eyes was something the female newsie had never seen in him before. She was surprised when Racetrack took a few steps forward, moving around some of the other boys. They quieted somewhat as their attention was now on Racetrack and Mush, giving each other equally grave looks. Letty stayed where she was. Whatever was about to occur, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

"If I didn't knows any better, Mush, I'd say yous were about to jump over this table here at me," Racetrack said.

"That's not all I'd like to do," Mush confirmed.

"Oh, yeah?" Racetrack wondered, resting his knuckles on the table top as he leaned forward onto it slightly.

The muscular boy took a couple of steps forward, ignoring the quiet protests of Kid Blink and Bumlets behind him. It was then Racetrack knew he was serious about it, though he was still clueless as to why. They were friends, so what was Mush's reason for suddenly wanting to pick a fight with him?

"What'd I do? Ask for the wrong bar of soap dis mornin'? Take the hot roll you wanted to eat for breakfast? What?" Racetrack wondered.

"You stole me girl, that's what!" Mush exclaimed, grabbing the chair in front of him and whipping it sideways into a wall nearby.

Oh no, Letty thought to herself. So, this really was about last night. Racetrack stiffened as he stood erect again.

"I stole yer...what?" the gambler asked, obviously still confused.

Without a moment's noticed, Mush launched himself over the table at Racetrack. He punched the the boy in the face, but Racetrack wasn't about to give up that easily. None of the other newsies really did anything once they had begun to fight. It was like a sport to them. Letty forced her way through the others to get to where Mush and Racetrack were still throwing punches at one another.

"Knock it off!" she exclaimed, obviously not being able to do much to stop the two. "Mush! Race! Stop it!"

Finally, a few of the others boys stepped in to break up the brawl. It took Kid Blink, Specs, and Bumlets to hold Mush back. Letty moved up beside Racetrack and helped him climb to his feet again. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve as he looked over at the still fuming muscular boy.

"I trusted you!" Mush cried, still trying to break away from the others' grasps. "You knew I liked Dreamer, and yet yous made a move on her...hands yer hands on her...slept in the same bed wit her all night! And, yous did it right in front of me! You lousy, good-for-nothing...yous might as well be a dirty, rotten scabber stabbing me in da back!"

Letty walked right up to Mush and slapped him hard across the face to bring him back to his senses. Her hand stung from the impact, but she didn't care. She held a serious expression on her face.

"Now, you listen to me, goddamnit," she ordered, a fierce look in her green eyes. "You have no idea of what went on between me 'n 'im last night. Nothing happened, I's tell ya. He comforted me while the rest of yas was either gone or sleepin.' He comforted me when I's needed a friend da most. And, what I's do is none of yer damn business. I's ain't ya girl, Mush. I's never was. And, you have no idea...no idea of what I's been through in the past three days! I don't pretend yous even understand."

She glanced around at the other newsies.

"None of ya!" Letty added. "All this fightin' and it never gets us nowheres! Yous want to keep on livin' this way, then goes ahead! But, I don't want no part in it. Not anymore! This whole strike is a damned joke. It's all over. It's over!"

As Letty ran out the front door, everyone else stayed silent. Spot finally moved away from the others and followed the brown-haired girl. Nothing seemed to matter in those moments to anyone left in the room, while they all reflected on everything that had just happened. It was all alot to take in.

-----------------------------------------

Do you love it? Hate it? Please drop me a review to let me know!


	11. At The Dock

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Eleven**

Brooklyn. There was something about it that made Letty feel like she was home. It was different, somehow, from the rest of New York. Brooklyn still had its fair share of trouble from time to time, but it thankfully lacked certain aspects that Letty didn't want to think about now. No Weasel. No Delanceys. No Pulitzer. No stupid papes. The people in Brooklyn were different, too. People here minded their own business. And, those who elected to disagree were very sorry afterwards. Those like Spot Conlon made up their own rules and swore by them. In a way, she envied him. He lived his life one day at a time and without fear of what the future may bring; his strong faith in himself and others made him an ideal, if unintentional leader. He was ruthless at times, but in a good way. And, unlike Jack Kelly's gang, the Brooklyn leader knew how to pick his fights. Many looked up to him and respected him, including Letty.

If anyone ever asked who Spot was to her, the young woman would only have one reply: everyone. He was the family she never had. He and the other newsies were her family. And, as much as the brown-haired girl had tried not to think about Racetrack and the others in the past couple of days, she couldn't help it. Blood was thicker than water. She hadn't heard from any of them since the day she had ran out of Tibby's. Maybe they decided it was best to let her be. Letty refused to believe that they didn't care. She knew them better than that.

The bunkhouse was quiet, too quiet. Although at first she had welcomed the silence, it now was beginning to irritate her. Spot and the others had left again that morning to go meet up with Jack and the others. She had stayed behind. Despite the fact that she missed her other friends, the girl had some bitterness attached to her still. And, because of that, she didn't return yet. Not yet.

Making her way outside, Letty welcomed the cool air of late August. Summer had went by quickly, but she did not mind. Walking out onto the dock, she sat down and dangled her legs over the side. She looked over at the Brooklyn Bridge and watched the tiny figures and horses and carriages move across it. Then, the girl glanced down at the water; she dipped her bare feet into the river and splashed the murky water around gently.

"Lean over any more and you'll be fallin' in," came a familiar voice.

Letty looked up to see the one and only Spot Conlon standing there. She chuckled lightly, before turning her attention back to the water; he took a seat beside her with a sigh. He removed his cane from the loops of his trousers and set it on the dock next to him. The green-eyed girl glanced over at him curiously.

"Where are the others?" she wondered.

"Down at the other end of the dock, swimmin' 'n such," Spot answered.

He pulled out a small liquor pouch from the front pocket of his blue-checkered shirt. He smiled to himself. The boy pittied the poor fool that he had nabbed it from on the way home; he'd be waking up mighty thirsty today. He took a swig of the alcohol, before offering some to Letty. She shook her head no. The young man shrugged and took yet another drink.

"Drink any more and you'll be fallin' in," Letty teased. "And, this time, I might not jump in after you."

Spot smirked. He remembered the last time he had brought back liquor and drank all of it himself. He was so drunk that he tripped and fell into the river. Letty, being the only one around, had jumped in and helped him back onto the dock. Good memories.

"I'll take my chances," he finally answered, taking one last drink before putting the alcohol away again. "Remember last winter when all the newsies had that snowball war? It was down to us Brooklynites and Kelly's gang."

It was strange that Spot had brought up winter, when only a few minutes before she had been thinking about it herself.

"Yeah," she replied. "And, you boys started havin' a fight over da snowballs demselves, about who made which ones to use."

"Uh-huh. And, you and Ten-Pin thought it'd be funny to go up on one of da roofs of the buildings we was by and dump buckets of water on us," he added.

"And, then you, Mush, Blink, and Racetrack all caught colds, which you was all so kind to give to da rest of us afterwards," she said.

"Good times," Spot answered.

She playfully punched him in his left arm. Then, she sighed deeply, as she pushed some stray brown hairs behind her ear. The two of them just sat there in silence a few minutes, watching the river and enjoying one another's company. But, something had been weighing heavily on Spot's mind. He released a deep sigh.

"I'm leavin,'" the fair-haired boy said.

"Ok," Letty answered. "Goin' back to the bunkhouse or what?"

"No. I mean I'm leavin' Brooklyn," he replied. "And, New York."

Letty didn't look at him right away. His words were like a dagger going through her stomach. Had she heard him correctly? She raised her green gaze to meet his piercing one. He was dead serious.

"What? Wait, why? Where will ya go?" she asked all at once. "You can't Spot."

"None of the others know yet. But, it's somethin' I've been thinkin' about all summer. I's gettin' older, too old to be running 'round, picking worthless fights and getting measly pay for a measly job," he said.

Letty raised her hand and placed it against his forehead.

"You sick or somethin'?" she wondered.

"I'm serious, Dreamer," Spot answered, standing up. "I's want to get out and see da world while I still can. I've done all I can for Brooklyn anyways. It'll still be here when I get back someday. Maybe I'll go wit Jack when he goes to the Santa Fe he's always talkin' about, who knows."

Letty furrowed her brows as she stood up as well. His back was to her now.

"But, the gangs," she said. "What 'bout the rest of us?"

"You're right. The gangs'll need new leaders. I's sure Jacky-boy's got someone in mind for his. As for mine..." his voice trailed off.

Suddenly, without warning, Spot whipped around and charged her. Letty let out a loud gasp. Her hands went up in defense; it was the only thing she could think to do. He shoved her rather harshly, causing her to fall back against some stacked up logs. She quickly regained her footing as Spot began circling with her. The girl couldn't understand what had just come over her friend. Why was he trying to fight her?

"What are yous doin'?! This isn't funny, Spot!" she exclaimed, yelping as she ducked his fist that came flying towards her.

"Fight back!" he ordered, going after her again. "Do it!"

Letty blocked his blow with her own arm, then punched him in the stomach. When he heaved forward, she kneed him in the chest. Spot groaned and fell onto his back on the ground.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, bringing Letty back to attention.

Spot climbed to his feet, before brushing his hands back through his hair. He wiped his nose and mouth with the back of his hand as he walked back over to where he had left his cane. Letty watched him with wide eyes, completely stunned at what had just happened between them. She didn't know what to think or what to say. He turned around to face her again. Stopping in front of her, he presented the cane to her. She looked from it and back to him, a questioning look still in her green eyes.

"My gang needs a leader once I'm gone. I's think yous the best one for the job," Spot finally said.

"What?" Letty wondered, in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry for makin' you fight me, but I had to be sure of somethin.' I had to be sure yous still had what it takes to be a newsie," he replied, still holding out the cane to her. "Take it."

The brown-haired young woman was stunned, absolutely stunned. Spot really was going to leave. He was offering her his cane, his role, his life. He was putting his complete and utter faith and trust in her. She contemplated her thoughts. She had never in her wildest dreams ever thought of being a leader of a gang. Leaders were boys, boys who were really smart or strong. Letty was not a boy, and she never thought of herself as smart or strong. Her gaze met his again. He was asking alot of her. Hell, this would be asking alot of herself. Could she do it, though? Could she be a leader? Slowly, her hands reached up and took the cane from Spot's hands. It was simply amazing. She found the little loops on her own trousers and slipped the cane through them. Spot removed his dark cap and switched it with the red cap that was on her head. He smiled.

"Der. Now yous look like an official leader of Brooklyn," he said, before spitting into the palm of his hand and holding it out to her.

Letty stared at his outstretched hand a few moments, before spitting in her own; they shook on it. She didn't know what she was feeling in that moment. Her emotions were all mixed up. She was happy and sad, angry and glad, all at once.

"Thank you for dis, Spot," Letty finally managed to say.

Then, she punched him in the shoulder, causing him to groan in pain.

"What was dat for?" he wondered, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like dat on me again, yous hear?" she replied, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I thought yous had gone mad on me!"

He laughed. "Sorry," he said.

"So...when are yous figurin' on leavin'?" Letty wondered, somewhat quietly.

He sighed.

"I figure after da strike is over. I wanna make sure everythin's right before I leave, ya know?" he replied. "Theys say Pulitzer's 'bout to crack and give in. I's just hope theys right. I's plannin' to get back across the bridge before nightfall. Jack says I's can crash at their lodge for da night. The other boys will come back in da mornin.'"

"Oh," the brown-haired girl simply replied. "Well...I hope everythin' works out for you guys."

"Yous sure you don't wanna come back wit me? The guys...theys sorry. Actually, Mush has been gettin' on me nerves, always askin' 'bout you when I'm around. Say, yous never really told me what the fight was all about," he noted.

"Nothin' to tell," Letty answered, with a shrug. "Really."

Spot scratched the back of his neck, then shrugged.

"All right," he answered, as he began to walk away. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll tell de others everythin' 'fore I leave today. I'll make sure theys know who's boss."

Letty smiled faintly. She continued to watch her friend until he was out of sight. She released a heavy sigh, briefly glancing down at the cane at her side, before looking back out at the water. It had been one strange day.

-----------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Review, and let me know!


	12. We Won!

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twelve**

Sunlight crept under the doorway of the place the Brooklynites used as their hideout. It had been built by hand within the docks themselves. The beds were made of different things including straw, wood, feathers, pillows and blankets. It was alot different from the lodge house, but it was still suitable. Letty and the others had been up since day break. Today was the day - the day where either the strike would be their a success or their failure. Letty hadn't planned on going, but now that Spot had given her a new responsibility, to act in his stead, how could she just sit around and not do anything? The young woman glanced around at the boys in the room. She could feel their dis-content. Some of them obviously hadn't agreed with Spot's decision, on more than one level. Letty couldn't blame them; she, too, had doubt, especially in herself. But, what else could she do? She had to make her way in the world like the rest of them. Then, she made her decision. She no longer could be the follower. She was now a leader.

"Listen up!" Letty exclaimed, standing.

Some of the other boys turned to look at her, while most of the others went about what they were all ready doing. Like Spot had said, they needed to know who was boss. If she wanted them to listen to her, she would have to make them. Making her way across the room, Letty knocked over a game of cards a group of boys had been playing. They shouted in protest, but Letty ignored them as she moved over to where some other boys were smoking and chatting. She took a mug of stale beer from one of them. Then, she proceeded in taking all of their cigarettes and cigars and dropping them within the container. The newsies were all upset by now as they stood and turned their attention to Letty. The dark-haired girl stood on top of one of the tables, so they all could see and hear her.

"I's got your attention now, don't I?" she said, taking the cane that was at her side and placing it in front of her, her hands resting on top of it. "Now, I's know not all of yous specifically like Jack Kelly and his gang. But, I's tellin' yas right now that I don't care. They's is friends of mine and Spot's. And, theys asked us for help."

"So?" a red-headed boy called Snake asked lazily, causing snickers to emerge within the crowd of boys.

Letty stared down at him and frowned. She lightly poked him in the chest with the end of her cane.

"So, dat means we got work to do, boys," the girl replied, a serious tone in her voice. "We gots to make sure Pulitzer and Hearst get put in der places, 'cause they think we're nothin.' Now, are we nothin'?"

"No!" came the reply.

"I says we join de other newsies of New York, and show that we ain't nothin'!" Letty proposed. "Now, who's wit me?!"

The other boys cheered and shouted their approval. Letty felt like she was getting somewhere now.

"Then, let's go!" she added, before jumping down off the table.

The Brooklynites flooded from the hide-out. Letty's heart fluttered with anticipation. They were going to help end this strike. They were ready. She was ready.

The moment she and the others crossed the bridge, Letty couldn't believe what she saw. The streets and sidewalks were sweeping with wall-to-wall bodies. Kids from all over the city were moving in the same direction, towards the park. And, it wasn't just newsies. It was girls who worked in sewing shops and factories. It was boys who worked in sweat-shops and armories. And, there were even some people there who weren't kids. Together, they were all fighting the status quo, walking and talking in one voice, a voice that wished to be heard. Cops here and there were trying to stop people, but they were no match for the crowd. Along with the others, Letty made her way through the park and into the square outside "The World."

"Brooklyn!" she shouted, raising the cane in her hand up high.

The others behind her replied the same word in perfect unison. Everyone stood in the square now facing the headquarters of "The World." There were more than a thousand voices now, and not a single whistle could be heard. Letty pushed her way through the crowds of people until she saw a few familiar faces.

"Spot! Race! Mush!" she shouted, though it was pointless. There was too much noise for them to hear her.

She reached Mush first, and shook his arm to get his attention. The dark-haired boy turned around, his eyes lighting up when he saw her.

"Hey, Dreamer!" Mush said. "You came!"

"'Course I did," she replied, cheekily. "What would any of yous do without Brooklyn backing yous?"

"Be in trouble, dat's what," Spot interjected, slinging an arm around Letty's shoulders for a moment.

"What's goin' on now?" Letty asked, looking from one boy to the other. "Jack and Dave?"

Racetrack moved closer to the three in order to reply.

"Inside, talkin' to Pulitzer," he said.

"Look!" Mush yelled, pointing.

Everyone looked up at the balcony of the building. They could see Pulitzer flailing his arms about and shouting, though no one could hear him. They didn't care to. Finally, the old man disappeared back inside. Those closest to the doors of the building, including Letty, began talking amongst themselves, each one in wonder of what was going to happen next. Soon, the front doors opened and Jack and David emerged. Everyone pushed forward somewhat, then watched as Jack bent down and whispered something into Les's ear. He then raised the small boy up on his shoulders.

"WE WON!" Jack exclaimed.

An eruption of celebration commenced. People cheered and embraced, then cheered some more. Some people were even crying. Letty couldn't stop hugging her friends. She just couldn't believe that kids could have made such a difference. For once, kids' voices had been bigger than any adults'. Some of the crowd parted as the now recently un-employed made their way through. Letty was right in front; she wanted to take full advantage in seeing Weasel at the Delancey brothers take a walk. Morris and Oscar both looked up at her; she held a strong expression on her face to let them know she wasn't afraid of them anymore. The two brothers lowered their heads again as they followed their uncle out of there.

"Look, it's Crutchy and Ten-Pin!" someone shouted out.

The brown-haired girl whipped around to see. Sure enough, Crutchy and Ten-Pin were making their way towards the group. Letty's eyes lit up; she was so glad to see them again. They were free now, but Warden Snyder hadn't been so lucky. He was now inside of the police cart. Everyone jeered and riled him as he was taken away.

"Dreamer!" came a smaller voice.

"Ten-Pin!" Letty exclaimed happily as she embraced the boy.

The girl had been so caught up in the moment, that she had forgotten about something else of great importance: Spot and Jack. She turned around with her friend to see them both all ready saying their good-byes and climbing into a nice carriage. Letty was shocked to see the older gentleman they were joining. It was Teddy Roosevelt! Jack really had told the truth about knowing the governor. Letty hastily forced her way through the others, Ten-Pin at her heels as if he were a puppy folling its master.

"Spot!" the green-eyed young woman shouted.

Spot leaned over the side of the carriage once she reached it. Happiness was evident in the boy's face, so Letty had no choice but to be glad for him. She reached up and embraced him.

"Don't forget 'bout your family," Letty said, briefly glancing over at Jack. "Neither of yas."

The Brooklyn boy pulled back and gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Don't worry. We'll be back; yous can count on it," Spot answered. "Take care of da boys for us!"

The carriage slowly began to make an exit through the crowds. Letty and some of the other newsies followed it for awhile, still waving and shouting good-byes until the carriage was out of sight. Letty sighed deeply. It wasn't going to be the same without Spot and Jack, but she believed that one day they'd both be back. In fact, she counted on it.

---------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Review, and let me know!


	13. The Truth Comes Out

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Thirteen**

The day had gone quickly, almost too quickly. The city was still ecstatic over the events of earlier that morning, but no one was more than the newsies. Letty was enjoying it as much as she could now. New York was ever in motion, ever changing, and that meant by tomorrow something else could've been the big thing. Truthfully, though, Letty didn't mind too much. The strike was over, and they could move on with their lives. Well...some new changes were in play, and they'd all have to get used to them. With both Jack and Spot gone, it was something still heavily weighing on everyone's minds, whether they chose to talk about it or not. It had been most difficult for David, Sarah, and Les, though. Jack had been like a brother to the boys, and more than a friend to Sarah. The green-eyed girl hadn't even thought about what kind of an effect Jack leaving would've had on her three friends. But, deep down, Letty knew they were happy for Jack, just like she was happy for Spot. Letty and a few of the others had gone to Tibby's to celebrate. Even though she should have been just as excited as the others were, she wasn't.

"Look at this girl," Skittery said, gesturing to Letty.

"What?" she finally asked, looking up.

"Actin' dumb and glum when she should be celebratin'!," Skittery added.

The others chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, Dreamer! I's mean...yous in charge of Brooklyn now! That's like...your own army!" exclaimed Ten-Pin.

Skittery playfully smacked Ten-Pin in the back of the head, causing the boy's face to fall forward into his small plate of food. The other boys laughed, and Letty herself couldn't help but smile. The boy growled with frustration, whipping a bit of food over at Skittery, before using his sleeve to wipe off his face.

"He's got a point, though," Racetrack chimed in, glancing over at Letty.

"How'd Spot come ta ask yous anyway, Dreamer?" Specs wondered from where he sat on the window sil behind their table.

"I's just figured it's 'cause he's known me longest, besides Jack," Letty replied.

"Or maybe he just thinks yer cute and decided he needed to give yas somethin' before he left," Kid Blink interjected, with a grin.

"I coulda thought of somethin' better," Mush answered.

Blink and Mush patted each other's shoulders as if congratulating one another as their laughter filled the room. Letty's eyes widened at their remark, and she stood angrily.

"Kid Blink and Mush Meyers, yous betta take dat all back!" she ordered, moving around the table.

The other boys jeered. Blink and Mush moved away from the window and around a wooden beam in the middle of the restaurant. The two boys kept moving either way, so Letty couldn't go after both. She lunged her small form at Kid Blink, who caught her and immediately slung her over his shoulder.

"Lookit her blushin'!" Mush laughed, watching her as she struggled atop Blink's shoulder.

"Come on! Lemme down!" Letty shouted, while trying not to break out in laughter at the same time.

"Ok, ok!" Blink replied, trying to catch his breath from laughing and struggling with her.

Right before Blink placed her back down on her feet, Letty had spotted a half-eaten piece of pie sitting on the table behind him. She had grabbed the plate and placed it on the chair. Before Blink realized what she had planned, the brown-haired young woman pushed him onto the chair. Another round of laughter filled the room as Blink's behind was now all covered with the pie. He groaned in slight disgust as he climbed to his feet again. Letty immediately backed up as she continued to laugh, but didn't get far as Mush wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh, c'mon! Lemme go, Mush!" Letty shouted, then saw Blink walking towards her with the half smushed pie he had picked up off the floor. "No! No! Don't do it! Blink! Ahh!"

Letty ducked just as the young man threw the food, causing it to hit Mush directly in the face. She looked up at Mush, just in time to catch the unamused expression on his strong face. She pointed and laughed at him, as did the others. Mush grabbed a bowl of rolls off another table and began assaulting Letty with them as she sat defenseless on the floor. Blink went over and took some of the cream from the pie off Mush's shirt; he walked over and crouched over Letty, before wiping the cream over her face. By then, it was an all-out food fight within Tibby's. Suddenly, the owner, Mr. Tibby, came out from the kitchen area to see his place a full mess! He wagged his finger while yelling at them all to stop.

"Get outta here, you kids!" the white-haired man exclaimed. "You waste more than yous can pay for anyway! Go on! Get!"

"C'mon, let's beat it!" Racetrack yelled to the others, before they all hurridly exited Tibby's.

--------------------------------------------------

After leaving the restaurant, most of the other newsies decided to get back to the lodge house. Letty told Ten-Pin he should go with them, as it was getting late as it was. The fair-haired boy waved back to her as he joined the others. Letty, along with Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush, made their way to the park. They found one of the fountains there, and used water from it to wash their hands and faces off. A copper was rounding the corner of a building and spotted them, but the newsies were able to lose him quickly. When they were walking again, Kid Blink took out a cigarette and lit it; he and Mush took turns puffing away on it.

"So, about Brooklyn," Racetrack began. "How does it feel to be da new leader?"

Letty let out a deep sigh as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

"The God-honest truth?" she wondered, and he nodded. "It's crazy. I's don't even know if I's got what it takes."

Blink shrugged. "Yous da strongest girl we knows. 'Sides, we'll help spread da word that yous just as tough as Spot Conlon. Dat outta scare a few people."

"Yeah, but, she's a girl, though," Mush stated the obvious, before adding. "Girls ain't as strong as boys. She can't be as strong as Spot was, right?"

Letty stopped and looked over at the muscular boy in utter disbelief.

"Thanks alot, Mush. I's feel so much better now," she replied. "I's mean, damn, do yas ever think 'fore yous act? And, just to think, I's was dis close to forgivin' ya for before."

The green-eyed girl began walking again. Race and Blink joined her, leaving Mush alone with his thoughts a moment.

"Wait, yous mean yous forgave me?" Mush wondered.

"Not anymore," Letty called back.

Mush looked heart-broken. He just stayed where he was and lowered his gaze. Blink glanced back to see where the dark-haired boy had went. He noticed he was just standing there.

"Aww, I think yous broke his little heart, Dreamer," Blink teased.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, I did not. He's fine."

"Why doncha go back to the lodge wit him, Blink?" Racetrack wondered. "Wouldn't want him to get thrown into da Refuge tonight for being an idiot."

"Oh, all right," Blink replied, with a sigh. "Sees yous lata!"

Letty smiled faintly as she watched Blink make his way back over to Mush. The two boys eventually began walking in the opposite direction towards the lodge house. Upon the next curb they reached, Letty sat down on it. Racetrack joined her, sitting down with a deep sigh. The two of them just sat there a few moments in silence. The dark-haired young man looked around to make sure no one was going to be coming down the street or sidewalk anytime soon. With the coast clear, he lay back on the sidewalk, placing a hand under his head for support. Letty watched him for a moment, before shrugging and doing the same. The two of them stared up at the sky, watching as darkness began to set it.

"Dat was fun back at Tibby's, huh?" Racetrack asked.

"Yeah," Letty answered, then poked him in the side as she briefly looked over at him. "You coulda gave me a hand, ya know! Blink and Mush was murderin' me."

The gambler chuckled.

"I guess I coulda. But...it was da first time I's heard yous really laugh in a long time," Racetrack answered. "And, it sounded real pretty."

Letty immediately quieted. The way he had spoken to her right now struck her in a strange way. She didn't know how it made her feel, either. Slowly, she sat back up and rested her arms over her knees. Racetrack watched her a moment, before sitting back up as well. He rested his arm across one knee and he glanced around at the distance.

"Yous know, you could talk 'bout it," he suggested.

"Talk 'bout what?" Letty asked, trying to make it sound like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Ain't nothin' to talk 'bout."

She stood up and turned away from him. Her skin felt like it was crawling. The same feelings she had felt the other night were beginning to creep up on her again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he insist on pushing the subject? She felt his presence behind her now, but Letty didn't turn around to look at him.

"Yous keep sayin' dat, but we both knows it ain't true," he replied.

"It is for me," she answered, quietly.

"Damnit, Letty, why can't yous just come out wit it to me? Whys can't yous just tell da truth?!" Racetrack exclaimed, now becoming frustrated with her.

"I's can't! I's won't!" the brown-haired young woman replied.

"You can!" Racetrack said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let her alone. Letty whipped around, tears threatening to sting her eyes.

"I was raped, ok!" Letty yelled.

The color immediately drained from Racetrack's face. He was rendered speechless as he watched her.

"The Delanceys raped me! And, I's just wanted it to stay a secret. I's didn't want none of yas to know! Dave only knows 'cause he's da one who came to help me! I made 'im not tell! Ok?! Are you happy now?!" she exclaimed, her voice clearly breaking now. "Now, yous can just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

The green-eyed girl could no longer contain her sobs as she turned around and ran as far and fast away from the park as she could. Racetrack couldn't stop her. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think properly as his mind tried to process everything Letty had just told him. His fists clenched at his sides, and his jaw visibly tensed as anger flashed in his dark eyes. The Delanceys weren't going to get away with this. This was war.

-------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review, and let me know! Thanks!


	14. New Plans

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Once morning rolled around, every newsie at the lodge house knew about Letty. The mood within the room hadn't changed since. Some didn't know her too well, and for that reason they were unable to say anything to the ones who did. But, they all felt the same way. No one looked up when the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. David had been searching for the others when no one showed up to the circulation desk to collect papes. He looked around the room, noting the same glum expressions on each of the other boys' faces.

"Who died?" David asked.

Although his question sounded like a joke, he hadn't met it in such a way. No newsie he had ever met just sat around looking glum and dumb, especially not an entire group of them. Something was obviously wrong. Mush stood up from where he was crouched near a wall. A few of the others stood from where they were either crouched or seated as well. David looked at the muscular boy, wondering what was on his mind.

"Is Les wit ya?" Mush asked, a dead serious tone in his voice.

David shook his head slightly and furrowed his brows.

"No. He stayed home sick today. Why?" he asked.

Without a moment's notice, Mush's fist collided with David's jaw. The curly-haired boy stumbled backwards and held a hand to his face. Two newsies held Mush back so he wouldn't go after the other boy again.

"What was that for?!" David asked, stunned.

Racetrack moved through the others until he stood in front of David. He crossed his arms over his chest. Many of those around him did the same. Each glared daggers at him, though David was still clueless as to why.

"Yous know, Dave, when yous hold out on yer friends, it's like holdin' out on brudders," Racetrack said. "And, when yous holdin' out on brudders...well...yous can't keep a brudder's trust no more. Yous might as well be a lousy scabber."

"What are you talkin' about?" Dave wondered, taking a step closer.

"We knows about Dreamer," Kid Blink chimed in.

The picture all became quite clear to David in that moment. He knew exactly what they were referring to. He felt his tongue retreat back into his mouth, and his throat went dry.

"And, we knows dat yous knew 'bout it, too," Racetrack added.

"You neva said nothin'?!" Mush exclaimed, frustration evident in his voice. "Yous had an...an...what's dat word?"

"Obligation," Specs interjected.

"Yeah! Yous had an obligation to yer pals!" Mush chided.

David sighed deeply and ran his fingers back through his hair. He didn't know how they all found out Letty's secret. Maybe she had told them. Maybe someone else had found out. Or, as sickening as the thought was, perhaps the Delanceys themselves had paraded it around. Nonethless, he was now the one getting blamed like it was he who had done the dirty deed himself. Where was Jack when he needed him to back him up?

"I didn't betray you guys. I mean...I didn't have an obligation to tell you anything. Dreamer asked me not to. She didn't want anyone to know," David explained. "She wants to forget about it. I think that we all should. I mean, there's nothin' to do now. Oscar and Morris all ready got what they deserved; they lost their jobs."

"Oh, yeah, dey lost der jobs," Racetrack said, stepping forward and poking David in the collarbone harshly. "But, what did Dreamer lose? Huh?"

The curly-haired young man lowered his head. In a way, he was ashamed, ashamed he hadn't tried to say or do anything. Letty was his friend, and he had just walked away. But, Dave had understood why she hadn't wanted anyone to get involved. There would be a fight in store, and Dave didn't want that either.

"Where is she anyway?" Dave wondered.

"What'dya care?" Racetrack asked. "We're not doin' things yer way anymore, Mouth."

The gambler turned his back on David. He and the others huddled to make a plan. The curly-haired boy kept his distance from them; he knew he wasn't wanted there now.

"So, what'er we gonna do, Race?" Blink wondered, resting an elbow on Mush's shoulder.

"Yeah, tell us what to do," a few of the others said in not-so-perfect unison.

"All right," Racetrack began. "First things first. We find out where da Delanceys have been hidin' since dey took der walk o' shame yesterday. Now, deys might not be alone, so no one goes nowheres alone, understand?"

"Let's soak 'em for Dreamer!" Mush shouted.

The other boys' voices clouded over one another as they each yelled out their approval.

"No!" David called out.

He was caught in the middle of a rush of newsies as they began filing out of the lodge. There was absolutely nothing Dave could do or say to stop them.

"I...I never wanted this to happen..." he added, quietly, to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Letty had spent her entire night trying to figure out how to undo what she had done by telling Racetrack her secret. She knew he probably had all ready told the others. And, she knew exactly how they would've reacted. Their intentions were pure; she knew they would only want to protect her because she was their friend. But, still, a fight over her was exactly what Letty didn't want. Everything had begun to go so well, too.

During her night out wandering the streets, the green-eyed girl had devised a plan. By dawn, she had been back in Brooklyn. She filled in her gang with all the details they needed to know, including why. A pair of informants had been sent out not long after to deliver an important message to the Delancey brothers themselves. She wanted a meeting with the two. Her terms had been simple. They had to be on Brooklyn's turf. They had to come unarmed, and they had to come alone. Normally, Letty wouldn't have cared where the meeting had been held. But, something told her that the other newsies were most likely all ready out looking for the pair. Brooklyn would be one of the last places they'd check.

Some time later, the two informants had returned to the docks. They told Letty that the Delanceys had agreed to all of her terms, with a slight altercation to the location. She had to meet them on neutral ground, this time being the exact middle of the Brooklyn bridge. Now, Letty had to be smart about this. She couldn't go alone; that would be like serving herself right up to them. But, she couldn't take her whole gang with her either, or the Delanceys would run. So, she decided on taking along her second-in-command, Timber, leaving her third-in-command, Fischer, in charge of the rest of the gang.

Although the brown-haired girl had told the Delanceys to come unarmed and alone, she guessed they'd probably only honor one of the two requests. So, she placed her cane through the loops of the left side of her trousers, and her slingshot in the right inside pocket of her jacket. Timber didn't bring alone anything, as his fists often did all the talking for him. Together, the two began to make their way across the bridge to meet with the Delancey brothers.

Letty was beginning to wonder if the Delanceys would even have shown once she and Timber got the meeting spot. More so, she wondered if they had any decency in them at all to at least uphold their side of the bargain. Secretly, she was hoping they wouldn't show. Secretly, she hoped someone else had found them first and strung them up the nearest tree. Mostly, though, the young woman just wanted to end it once and for all. When she finally spotted the two brothers, a deep sigh escaped her lips. She motioned for Timber to hang back. The last thing she needed right now was for Oscar and Morris to think she had come there to start a fight. Morris noticed her approaching first, then nudged Oscar, who had been looking out over the bridge. Letty stopped five feet from them. That was more than close enough.

"So...yous just can't stay away from us, can yous?" the moustached young man said, with a grin.

"Call us here over somethin' special? Maybes you want to take a walk and end up behind a buildin' wit us again," Oscar wondered.

"Naw, she ain't got nothin' to hide anyways. Right here would do, too," Morris chuckled.

Letty squeezed her eyes closed as she released a sharp breath. After a moment of re-collecting herself, she peered over at the two again.

"I's asked yous here for a truce," she said. "Believe me when I's says I's rather just forget da whole thing. Yous two are scabbers of da worse kind, and I's couldn't care less for ya."

Oscar leaned an elbow on his brother's shoulder. He lit a cigarette and began puffing on it, blowing rings of smoke in Letty's direction. He chuckled lightly.

"Now, gives me and me brudder here one good reason why we should even think of talkin' truce with the likes of yous," Oscar said.

Letty crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"'Cause if yous don't take da offer I'm about to give ya to make dis truce work, yous will have both Brooklyn and Jack Kelly's gangs ridin' up your asses by nightfall," the green-eyed girl replied seriously. "Now, my gang won't do nothin' without me say-so. But, Kelly's gang...dey is alot more reckless. Dey's probably lookin' for yous right now."

"You little bitch," Morris said, taking a step towards her.

Letty's hand reached for her cane, but other than that, did not move a muscle. She looked at them defiantly. She could feel Timber's presence behind her now, ready to come to her aid in a moment's notice. Oscar jabbed his brother in the ribs lightly with his elbow, his way of telling Morris to stand down. Oscar crossed his arms and locked gazes with her again. He wasn't dumb. He knew that if she had not only Jack Kelly's gang backing her, but Brooklyn as well, he and his brother would be no match for them. The young man knew they had to be smart about this. There would be a time and place for a comeback, but for now, he had to make this girl think she had the upper-hand.

"What are your terms?" the clean-shaven brother asked.

Letty's hand eased away from the top of her cane and dropped back down to her right side.

"You don't go looking for trouble with the newsies. You make sure the other scabbers don't go making trouble with the newsies, especially when we're working. You never mention anything to anyone about the conversation we're having now. And, neither of you ever come within one-thousand feet of me again," Letty replied.

Oscar rubbed his hand over his face as he thought about her requests. Morris scoffed at them, then looked at his brother as he waited for his reaction.

"That's quite alot of requests for one truce. What do we get outta it?" Oscar asked.

"You mean besides your lives?" Letty wondered. She heard Timber snicker behind her. "Fine...all right...yous keep your end of the deal, and I's personally will see you get jobs at the circulation desk in Queens. A guy who works der owes me a favor, and his uncle's da boss."

"Deal. But, hows will me and me brudder here know yous will keep your end of the deal?" the young man wondered, glancing for Morris and back to Letty.

The female newsies sighed. She spat in her hand and held it out to him. Instead of spitting in his own hand, though, Oscar spat in hers, and then shook it. Groaning with disgust, the brown-haired young woman pulled her hand back and wiped it on her pants. He mockingly tipped his hat to her, and Morris did the same.

"See you around, newsie girl," Morris called back, with a sneer, before departing with his brother.

Letty sighed with some satisfaction as she watched the two walk away. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep them at bay forever. She hadn't seen the last of Oscar and Morris Delancey.

-------------------------------------------------

Added onto Chapter 14! Chapter 15 will be up soon!

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review, and let me know! Thanks!


	15. Snowball Fight

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Winter**_

The end of summer had come by late September, when fall decided to set in. The months seemed to fly by. The time was relatively peaceful. Work for the newsies had been going rather well. The scabbers hadn't been looking for trouble with the newsies as often, which inevitably caused boredom to surge throughout the city. Letty had been certain making peace with the enemy had been the right thing to do at the time. But, as time went on, she was beginning to realize that fighting basically was a sport, the only sport the newsies and scabbers seemed to look forward to. Perhaps she didn't quite understand because she was a female. Men were more arrogant and reckless. They were fools. Fighting was the cruel sport of men. Fighting would someday be the downfall of all men, and although Letty was a female, she somehow would still be apart of it.

As the days dragged on, though, Letty was beginning to feel rather suspicious. When she made her bargain with the Delanceys brothers, she hadn't expected them to actually bide by the terms of their truce to full extent. Most scabbers in the city had become quite self-kept and reserved. They always moved in packs from place to place, and despite any jeering from newsies, they hardly ever even gave them a second glance. Something was amiss. That was the only logical explanation. No scabber was so quiet for so long. Where they planning something? And, if they were, what was taking them so long to act? It made her very uneasy.

Winter had arrive not long after the end of October. It was the harshest conditions in which the newsies had to work. Some days the wind would be calm, but the temperature would be freezing. Other days, the temperature would be more bearable, but then it would precipitate. New York weather at its finest - always unpredictable. The winter season did have its advantages, though. Snow could be piled high and sculpted and shaped to one's heart desire. Ice could be skid across or skated upon.

The two activities no newsie ever passed up were the ice races and the snowball wars. They were the events of the year, besides the Fourth of July. Letty was more than prepared to put aside any troubling thoughts to enjoy time spent with friends. For the snowball wars, every section of New York had its own seperate group of newsies that would enter into the tournament. Brooklyn, Harlem, Queens, South Central, Long Island, and The Bronx were the biggest competitors. After a series of snowball assults and battles, the groups usually either began to break up or unite with another to make them stronger. The war had been going on for nearly two weeks now, and the tournament was winding down. One side was made up of Brooklynites, including Letty. The other side was a mix of Jack Kelly's gang and newsies from Harlem.

The last two remaining teams had finally declared war on one another. As it was stated in the rules of the game, no newsie from either team was allowed to commence battling until the day of the pre-selected date. Fortunately, the rules were more like guidelines, and no one really followed them. The day before the pre-selected battle date, Letty, along with a few of the Brooklynites, had become quite antsy. They hid in the shadows of the tops of buildings near the circulation desk where she knew Racetrack and the others would be passing any second now. In their possession was a large sum of snowballs, that had been carefully hand-packed for such an occasion.

One of the Brooklyn boys made a bird call to signal to the others that their targets were now in sight. The brown-haired girl slowly peered over the edge of the roof. Sure enough, Kelly's gang was making their way down the street. A few of them stopped beside the building just below where Letty was stationed. She smiled wickedly as she watched Mush, Bumlets, Snitch, and Dutchy from above. Gathering some snowballs in her arms, she finally stood. She easily assaulted the four boys below. The other Brooklynites called out as each of them began "taking out" their targets. Before the group of newsies knew what had hit them, they were covered in ice cold snow, and Letty and the others had made a clean get-a-way from the roof-tops. Once they were a few roof-tops over, they each climbed down the fire escape of one of the buildings, before nearly falling over each other in fits of laughter.

"Did you see der faces?" the tall, thin young man wondered. His glasses were fogging up from his hot breath as he laughed.

"Oh, that was too easy!" Letty chimed in. "Dey move in packs like dat, and we'll get dem all at once!"

"I wish we woulda stayed to watch them as they jumped around and made funny noises from getting snow down der shirts!" a younger, blonde-haired newsie added.

"Well, let's go take a look! Dey's probably still doin' it!" Timber said.

"Or dey's standin' right behind yous," came the familiar voice of Racetrack.

Letty froze for a moment, her green eyes looking from one newsie to another. Each of them confirmed with either a nod or look that she indeed had heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Racetrack and about twelve others standing there. They did not look too amused, and she smiled sheepishly to herself as she began slowly taking steps backwards.

"Hi der, guys," Letty said. "Lookin' a little snowed upon."

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked around at the sky.

"Strange that I's don't see a single cloud in da air today," she added, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

Racetrack and the others began advancing. Timber and the other two boys began to retreat, as they were terribly out-numbered. Letty whirled around with furrowed brows and clenched her fist before shaking it in the air.

"Yous lousy cowards!" she called after them.

The young woman nearly got the wind knocked out of her as three newsies ran past her to go after the Brooklynites. She turned around to face the rest of them, and gave them another sheepish smile.

"Well, I's better be goin' now," Letty replied.

"All right. But, first, I's got somethin' for ya," Racetrack said.

Letty knew what was to come next. She tried to dive away as the dark-haired gambler tossed a giant snowball that he had hid behind his back. It ended up hitting her in the back, and she yelped at the cold feeling. She reached into the nearest snowbank before whipping the snow in their direction. By now, Timber and the other two Brooklyn boys had been chased back towards them. The other newsies began their own snowball assault upon them. Letty blocked one with her arm as she ran right into Dutchy. The two of them fell into the snowbank behind him. She grasped the cold, wet substance in both hands and smushed it into the blonde-haired boy's face. He growled at her as she had got him right in the glasses; he pushed her off him before rolling away to wipe off his slightly reddened face. Letty climbed to her feet and was instantly hit square in the back of the head by a rather large snowball. She shrieked as it ran down into her shirt, and as she turned around, two more balls of snow collided with her face and shoulder.

"Do yous give up yet?" Kid Blink called out to her.

"No!" Letty replied, matter-of-factly.

She knew there was no way her and the three other Brooklynites were going to win. But, just when Letty thought she had lost the game for her and her gang, she spotted a familiar sight. Up on the roof-tops and now down on the fire escapes were Brooklyn newsies. She laughed for now they were saved!

"Brooklyn!" announced Timber, just as he was hit in the eye with some snow.

The Brooklynites hastily made their way down and off the fire escapes to join in the snowball fight. It didn't take long for the out-numbered gang to call a surrender. Letty called off her gang, and the Brooklynites celebrated with the sound of victory!

"Argh..."came Racetrack's frustrated voice as he wiped the wet from his ear with his sleeve. "No fair! We was out-numbered!"

"So was we before!" Letty responded, then chuckled as she reached up and brushed the snow from the top of his hat.

"All right. Yous win dis time. But, next year, it's gonna be different!" he replied, with a sigh.

The green-eyed young woman chuckled lightly and shook her head to herself.

"Hey, Dreamer, we're goin' back to da Lodge for awhile," said Skittery.

"Come wit us, and we might even get Kloppman to make some of his famous tea to celebrate your victory," Specs added, good-naturedly.

Letty nodded and joined her friends. Most of the newsies had begun to disperse by now as well. As their figures and shadows disappeared into the distance, you couldn't tell who was from what gang. It was then Letty realized that no matter what occured, a newsie was a newsie. They were all the same.

-------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review, and let me know! Thanks!


	16. An Ill Fated Dare

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dutchy entered the lodge house first; he removed his glasses a moment and then brought his sleeve to his mouth and nose as he sneezed. He turned back slightly as the others began to file in, all chatting with great enthusiasm. The blonde-haired newsie wiped his glasses with the end of his shirt tail, before examining them more closely.

"Dreamer, yous bent up me spectacles," he complained. "Look at 'em."

Mush pushed forward from the group. He took the pair of glasses from the older newsie's hand. He shrugged, before putting them on and chuckling.

"Nothin' a bit o' tape won't fix. That is, if you can find any, four eyes!" the muscular boy teased.

Dutchy shoved him slightly. Letty walked between them to make sure a scuffle wasn't in store next. She took back Dutchy's glasses from the other boy, before handing it to him.

"You lot, I's swear," she began, as she took off her hat and dropped it onto a table top. "Yous act more like children than children do demselves."

"Well, listen to dis. Miss Dreamer thinks we're children," Skittery noted, as he passed her.

"Den, what does dat make you?" Kid Blink asked her, with a mocking smile.

"Shut up," Letty answered, smacking him lightly on the cheek.

Blink turned around and smacked Mush on the cheek as well when he laughed. Letty shook her head, bemused, as she took a seat at one of the tables in the room. Racetrack grabbed Specs by the suspenders and forced him to move away from the empty seat nearest to Letty. The dark-haired newsie crossed his arms as he went to lean against the wall and talk with Skittery and Dutchy. Blink sat across from Racetrack and put his wet boots up on the table. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and examined it momentarily. It was only moderately wet. Shrugging, he took out a match and lit it, taking a puff of it, before passing it to Racetrack. The dark-haired gambler wasn't interested, so he just passed it on to Letty who took it with a silent thank you.

"So, Race, when are them races at the track startin' up again?" Blink wondered, mildly interested.

"Ah, not 'till spring," Racetrack answered. "Winter stinks."

"Somebody's in a bad mood," mused Mush from where he stood behind Blink.

"I ain't," Racetrack defended.

Letty chuckled as she leaned over the table slightly to hand the cigarette to Mush. She sat back down, before putting her feet up on the empty seat on her left side.

"He's just sorry he didn't win da tournament," she pointed out, with a wide grin.

"It was bum odds, what can I's say?" Racetrack replied, with an effortless shrug of his shoulders. "If I's had Brooklyn behind me, I'd have won, too."

A round of "ooh's" circulated the room. The green-eyed girl ran her tongue over the front of her teeth as she looked at him. Racetrack seemed to be hinting at something. If he was trying to get-her-goat, it wasn't going to work.

"What'dya sayin'? Yous sayin' I couldn't beat yous by meself 'cause I'm a girl, or what?" she wondered. "I's can take yous anytime, anywhere, at anythin'!"

"That sounds like a challenge, Race," Kid Blink noted, as he took the cigarette from Mush and began puffing away on the rest of it.

The other newsies broke away from their conversations at the mention of a challenge. They gathered around the table and listened attentively. Letty's eyes didn't leave Racetrack. She wiggled her brows in a mocking manner as a small smirk played across her lips.

"Well, dat is unless he's 'fraid he'll be beat by a girl," Letty added. Another round of "ooh's" from the others circulated.

Racetrack pushed back his seat with his legs as he stood. He placed both palms down on the table after adjusting his cap.

"The river. One race across it. Winner takes all," the dark-haired young man answered.

Letty folded her hands in front of her.

"The stakes?" she asked.

"If you win, I don't crack no more insulting jokes, and I'll owe you three cigarettes and ten papes," Racetrack offered. "But, if I win...yous gotta wear a dress and make-up for one whole day. And, I's get to pick da day."

The other boys erupted with laughter. Letty's reaction was that of being stunned. Her wide green gaze stayed fixated on his brown one. She took slow, deep breaths. She couldn't believe what he wanted for the stakes. Even moreso, Letty couldn't believe she was about to agree. She couldn't lose, though. She knew she was faster than him. Everyone watched her expectantly, awaiting patiently to hear her response. Finally, the female newsie stood as well. She spat in her hand before offering it to him. He mimicked her gesture, and the deal was secured. The boys cheered and hurridly began to file back out of the lodge house. Just then, Mr. Kloppman came walking into the room with a tray full of warm drinks for them. He muttered incoherently and shook his head to himself as the last newsie left, shutting the door behind him.

"Strange, strange children," he uttered, before going back into the other room.

----------------------------------------------

Although it wasn't too cold outside, the December air was chillier than ever as Letty and the others descended the snowbank and walked onto the ice of the river. Everyone walked closely together, to try and keep some warmth between them. Mush pulled his cap down more, and pulled his worn-out coat more tightly around him. He glanced over at Skittery and Kid Blink.

"Who's idea was dis anyway?" he asked, his teeth chattering as he spoke.

"I's just keep tellin' meself it's worth it," Skittery answered.

"Who're we supposed to be cheerin' on again?" Mush wondered.

Skittery and Kid Blink glanced at him, making him feel rather small for a moment.

"Oh, right, right. Dreamer in a dress. Dat outta be good!" he replied, coolly.

"If Race can beat 'er. My bets on da girl, dough," Blink chimed in.

Mush glanced down at the ice he stood upon. He worriedly raised his dark gaze.

"Is dis a bad time to mention I's have a fear of water?" he wondered.

"Dat explains da smell," Specs murmurred.

A round of snickers was heard, but poor Mush didn't know what he was referring to, so he ignored the other boy's statement. The small group of newsies stayed huddled together as they watched Racetrack and Letty walked out further. Letty watched the ice as she continued to take small, light steps. The ice seemed to be nice and thick. She thought she heard creaking or cracking, but after a moment, decided it has just been her imagination. She looked ahead into the distance. It was a long run, but she was confident that she could make it, and beat Racetrack in the process.

"Ready?" Letty asked the dark-haired gambler.

"As I's ever will be," he answered. "On your mark, get set - "

Before he could finish, Letty ran ahead with a laugh. Racetrack growled to himself as he quickly pursued her. Letty mentally tried to think of things that could help her to have more ambition to run faster. The only thing that kept playing over and over in her mind was her once ill-fated experience with the Delancey brothers. She gritted her teeth and paced her breathing; she left the anger towards them feed the blood coursing through her veins, pumping blood to all of her limbs, and helping her to move more quickly. She soon forgot about everything, even checking to see where Racetrack was in comparison to her. Subconsciously, her mind had been trying to process what had sounded like a shout to her.

"Dreamer! Look out!" came Racetrack's voice.

It was then she could feel it, the ice beginning to creak and groan and crack. She stopped in her tracks, afraid to move. Then, she felt someone push her out of the way. It had been Racetrack. She rolled to the safety of a thicker sheet of ice. She gasped as she raised her head to see the piece of ice she had just been standing on start to crack and break. She moved back even further, but her eyes watched in horror as Racetrack fell through the broken ice.

-------------------------------------------------

Oh, snap, a cliff-hanger! You want to know what happens? I guess you'll have to drop me a review and let me know! XD


	17. A Near Fatal Escape

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Racetrack!" screamed Letty, her voice echoing out over the ice.

Her first instinct was to get up and run over to help him, but she knew if she did, there was a chance she'd fall in as well. She gasped, a sign of hope in her eyes when she saw him re-surface, though it was only briefly. He came up again a few moments later, gasping for air and yelling for help. He managed to dig his nails into the sheet of ice. His fingernails felt as if they would break off, but he still held on for dear life. Letty didn't wait for anyone else to come, though she could hear the voices of the others; they were making their ways towards them. Slowly and carefully, Letty edged her way closer to the hole in which Racetrack had fallen into. The look on his face was that of desperation; the look in his eyes pleaded with her to help him, something she knew she would never forget.

"Hold on!" the female newsie called back.

She gasped as she heard the ice creak again. For ten whole seconds, she didn't move, afraid that she too would meet the fate of the watery depths of the river. When she was certain the ice would hold, Letty continued to inch towards her friend.

"I's don't know how long I's can! Da current's tryin' to pull me under!" he managed to say, while still struggling to hold onto the ice.

"Listen to me! Yous not gonna go under, ya hear me?! 'Cause if you do, then I's gonna jump in afta ya!" she replied.

Racetrack gritted his teeth. His arms were beginning to feel weak as the underwater current was forcefully trying to pull him back under the ice.

"Yous crazy! We'll both be killed!" the newsie responded.

"Shut up, just shut up! Reach wit your hand!" Letty said. "Come on!"

She stretched out her arm as far as she could. She didn't want to move any closer to the hole, for fear that it would collapse underneath her. The dark-haired young man grunted as he tried to pull his weight up out of the water somewhat. It was hopeless. His clothing, now soaked and heavy, made it more difficult for him to keep himself above water. He coughed and choked as water flooded into his mouth and down into his lungs. Slowly, he was beginning to drown, though, he still fought for air.

"I's can't - " he went under for a moment. "Reach!"

Letty inched her small-framed body a tad forward, her slender fingers desperately moving closer and closer to his hand, which just barely was clinging onto the ice now. Finally, she felt her fingers touch his. But, to be able to full grab his hand, the girl had to move closer. She yelled for his other hand after she was able to grab onto the first one. Racetrack kicked with his feet to try to get to the surface more, as his second hand reached up to grab onto hers.

"I's got you!" Letty shouted, but now realizing that she was on thin ice - literally.

The young man was still flailing the rest of his now exhausted body around, while trying to climb back onto the ice, which didn't help their situation. Then, the green-eyed girl felt someone grab onto her legs. She turned her head back to see that the others had moved around the hole in the ice. Specs had his arms firmly around her upper legs, holding her securely. The other boys filed in behind him, holding onto one another, creating a large, human chain.

"Do you got 'im?!" shouted Skittery from the back of the line.

Letty turned her attention back to Racetrack, who only held onto her hands. She still was having trouble pulling him up onto the ice.

"Hold onto me!" she yelled back to Specs, who then tightened his hold on her, but gave her still enough freedom to edge up slightly.

Racetrack wearily grasped her upper arms, giving him a better hold. This created a better leverage for her to be able to pull him from the hole.

"I got 'im! Pull back! Pull us back!" Letty exclaimed.

Specs shouted what she said to Mush, who shouted it to Kid Blink, and so on until it reached Skittery at the back. He nodded and turned over onto his rear, before using all his upper body strength to keep his hold on Dutchy's legs, while using his legs to push himself backwards. They moved somewhat, but not enough.

"Hurry!" the female newsie exclaimed again.

Skittery let go of Dutchy's legs, and moved to the side of him to grab onto one of Blink's legs. Together, both boys were significantly able to move the entire group back. Once the other boys were out of the 'danger' zone, they all helped to pull both Letty and Racetrack onto a safe piece of ice. They all collapsed back onto the ice, completely out of breath. Racetrack was the worst of them all, as he was not only exhausted, but he was also laying there in wet clothes. His body shook as he shivered uncontrollably. His face was pale and his lips were turning blue. He was hardly responding to anything they said now; he was so cold. No one knew what that meant; they weren't doctors. All they knew was they had to get him back to the lodge as quickly as they could. Specs and Skittery lifted Racetrack off the ice, before the group took the same route back as they had come just moments earlier, minding anything that even looked like thin ice.

-------------------------------------------------------------

By time they had reached the lodge, Skittery was now the only one carrying Racetrack in his arms. The newsies burst through the door, Blink holding it open for the other newsies.

"Kloppman!" Dutchy shouted, a sound of urgency evident in his voice.

Moments later, the old man came in from the other room. He took one look at the group, and knew something was terribly wrong. He looked over at the dark-haired boy in Skittery's strong arms.

"Dear me," Kloppman said, moving around a counter to get to the group. "What's happened here?"

All of the newsies began talking at once, and Kloppman couldn't make heads nor tails of what they said. He put his large, wrinkly hands up, motioning for them to all hush, before setting his gaze on Letty. She blew out a sigh as she tried to catch her breath.

"Racetrack fell through some thin ice on da river!" she announced.

"We all nearly did, too! We barely 'scaped with our lives!" Mush interjected, obviously exagerrating to an extent.

"And, now, wes don't know what's wron' with 'im!" Blink chimed in, worry evident in his greenish-blue eye.

The old man mumbled incoherently to himself as he moved closer to Skittery. Now, Kloppman was indeed no doctor, but he had lived long enough to pick up one or two things. He only needed to take one glance at the young man in his arms to know what ailed him. Hypothermia.

"Quickly, boy! Get him upstairs!" Kloppman instructed. "Dutchy - get the tea from the stove. Specs - blankets and clean, warm clothing; I don't care if you have to take another boy's!"

Dutchy hurridly went back into the kitchen, while Specs disappeared upstairs. Kloppman motioned for the other three newsies to stay where they were, as he followed Skittery up the stairs that led to the sleeping quarters. Dutchy came again from the kitchen in Kloppman's rooms next door with a cup of tea, and hastily ascended the stairs as well. Letty watched until he vanished from sight. She took a few steps back, her eyes moving side-to-side as she looked down at the floor. She sat down on a chair, while Mush and Kid Blink stayed nearby; she rested her face in her hands.

"This is all my fault," Letty finally said after awhile.

Blink verbally disagreed while Mush placed a comforting hand on her back.

"It coulda been any of us," Mush replied.

She sighed sharply and sat back in her seat. A few moments of silence filled the room.

"Kloppman looked scared for Race. Do yous think that's bad?" Letty asked, quietly.

"Do you think he's might not make it?" Mush wondered.

"No!" Blink and Letty both replied, in almost perfect unison.

Blink slammed his hand on the top of the table.

"Now, dat's enough from da boths of you! Yous talkin' like Race was shot or stabbed. I lost an eye 'member, and I didn't die, now did I's?" Blink said.

Mush and Letty quieted, before they both finally glanced over at him with questioning looks in their eyes.

"What...? I's thought that patch was just for show, Kid," Letty wondered.

"Shh! It is!" the dirty-blonde haired newsie answered. "I was just tryin' to make da odds for ol' Race seem betta. I's mean...he didn't look too good, huh?"

"Well, yous not helpin'!" the dark-haired young woman replied, throwing her hat at him.

A short time later, the sound of footsteps on the stairs brought the three newsies to attention. Letty stood beside Mush and Blink and watched as Specs, Dutchy, and Skittery came back downstairs. Slowly, but surely, Kloppman was behind them, taking his time to reach the bottom step before he stepped onto the hard floor. He took out his hankerchief and wiped his brow with it, before adjusting his glasses. He cleared his throat loudly.

"He's resting," the old man said.

"Is he gonna be all right? Can I's see him?" Letty hoped.

"I'd say yous all were right in yer quick-thinkin' to get Racetrack out of the water fast as you could. But, he is quite ill now. I have an old friend who was once a physician; perhaps I will go and see if he can come sometime tonight," Kloppman answered. "But, I don't think you should go up there right now, Dreamer. Wait awhile."

The old man moved slowly around a couple of newsies to go back into his rooms. Letty waited a moment to make sure he couldn't see what she was doing. She glanced around at the others, placing her finger to her lips to make sure they'd stay silent.

"Go, go," came the round of hushed voices.

Letty climbed the creaky, old staircase as quietly as she could. The other boys began conversations and such to cover up any noise. Slipping into the bunk room, Letty glanced around before setting her green gaze on Racetrack. His clothes has been changed for him; it looked like he was wearing a pair of Skittery's long-johns, and a pair of his own trousers. The bed he had been placed in was the single cot near the corner by the window, especially used for when a newsie was sick. It had a curtain that you could pull out in front of it, to have even more privacy. She slowly pulled the pink sheet shut, not knowing whether or not he'd wake up if she made too much noise. The young man looked different somehow, as he lay there. Letty leaned over him and placed her ear against his chest, wanting to hear the sound of his heart beating herself. She blew out a sigh of relief as she momentarily listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She pulled back somewhat, kicked off her boots and removed her coat, before laying beside him on the bed. The girl rested her head against his shoulder gently, her hand moved to rest on his stomach. She kept her green eyes on him the entire time. He had saved her and taken the fall into the icy river himself. She wanted to be there for him when he woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please review; I'm begging you!


	18. Changes

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Some of the boys had stayed huddled in front of the window of the lodge house, eagerly awaiting Mr. Kloppman's return. Dutchy and Specs had gone along with him, to make sure the old man found his way to and from his destination adequetely. No one had ever met this friend of Kloppman's; no one knew their friend even had any friends that weren't newsies. As the minutes turned into what seemed like an hour or more, a black carriage, drawn by four brown horses, arrived in front of the lodging house. Nobody paid much mind to it at first, until Skittery spotted some familiar people stepping from it.

"Lookit! It's Dutchy and Specs!" Skittery said, grasping Blink's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

"And, Kloppman!" Blink added.

"Wow. Lookit that! Theys all got to ride in a real carriage, and not just on the outside!" Mush interjected. "Kloppman's pal must be a rich fella!"

"Well, he used to be a doc, remember, stupid?" Skittery said, slapping him over the top of the head.

"Hey, go get Dreamer, will ya, Mush? Tell her she betta get down here 'fore Kloppman knows shes snuck upstairs," Blink added, before he followed Skittery over to the door to greet their friends as they came in.

"But, I - " Mush began, but the other two had all ready left him.

Although he wanted to go outside to see this carriage up close for himself, and the man that had come with it, Mush reluctantly trudged up the staircase. He entered the sleeping quarters and immediately glanced around the room. He didn't see anyone. He tilted his head to the side and noticed a pair of shoes and a coat on the floor behind the light curtain across the room. He walked over and pulled it back. He sighed inwardly as he saw Racetrack still asleep on the bed, and Letty was now asleep beside him. Turning around half-way, Mush let the curtain fall back into place. He brought his fist up to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

Letty awoke with a start; she lifted her head and wearily yawned. She must have accidentally fallen asleep. Racetrack still slept; she could hear him softly snoring. She smiled faintly to herself. It was then the dark-haired girl noticed the shadow of a figure on the other side of the curtain. After slipping on her shoes, Letty stood from the bed and quietly peeled open the curtain to look out. Mush was standing their with his arms crossed over his broad chest, and his hands tucked under them. He glanced sideways at her.

"Kloppman's back," he said. "I think he brought that doc wit 'im to help Race."

He raised his head slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the boy sleeping on the bed behind her.

"He ok?" he wondered.

"I think so," she answered quietly, closing the curtain behind her to allow Racetrack to have his privacy back.

The green-eyed young woman rubbed her arms with her hands to create some warmth. The room had gotten considerably colder. Her eyes looked about the floor to try to find where she had dropped her coat. Mush spotted it, and they both reached for it at the same time. She pulled back slightly to allow him to grab the article of clothing.

"Here you go," Mush said, handing her the coat.

She slipped her arms into it and fastened up the front, even though she had only two buttons left on the worn-out, brown coat. She crossed her arms again, as a long, awkward silence fell between the two.

"Yous love 'im, dont you?" Mush wondered, finally.

She raised her green gaze. His words had taken her completely by surprise.

"Mush," Letty replied, then blew out a sigh.

"It's ok if you do," he quickly added.

"Mush, come on," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "We're still young; we don't even know what real love is."

"You sure 'bout dat?" he asked, quietly, raising his brown gaze to meet hers. "I's love you; yer me favorite girl."

Her green eyes stayed locked with his as he spoke. Suddenly, it became quite clear to Letty how Mush truly felt about her. She felt sick inside; she had treated him so badly. Was it true what he had said, though? Could she love Racetrack? Mush was right; they weren't so young anymore. They had all been friends longer than she could remember. But, over the years, she knew it was possible for friendship to turn into something more. It had happened for Mush, and Letty couldn't even tell him that she felt the same way about him. She only saw him as a friend, and she believed he was beginning to except this truth for himself. Letty wasn't even sure she knew the complete truth for herself, though. Did she love Racetrack? Could she love him after everything she had gone through? The young woman felt Mush's hand on the side of her face, and she raised her gaze again to meet his.

"It's ok if you do," Mush said again. "If it can't be me...den I's glad it's him."

Letty gulped hard. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. She listened to her friend's words, and put them to heart. Finally, Letty managed to smile faintly. She placed both of her small hands on Mush's face, as she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Can I's still be yer favorite girl, dough?" she wondered as she pulled back again.

"Yous betta be!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed happily.

He playfully slapped her on the behind, before laughing. Letty narrowed her eyes as she watched him run out of the room. She glanced back at where Racetrack was. Perhaps some things changed. She turned her attention back to where Mush had just run out of the room. Though, some things never changed.

The muscular boy had been waiting at the top of the stairs to see if Letty would come. The moment he heard her voice and rapid footsteps, he knew he was in for it. He laughed as he skipped a couple stairs while descending them. Letty was right on his tail.

"Ooh, Mush Meyers!" she shouted. "Yer gonna pay for dat!"

"Look out!" the boy yelled, as he passed Kloppman and another older, gray-haired man on the stairs.

The two old men plastered themselves against the wall until the two youngsters passed them.

"What did I tell you, Charlie?" Kloppman wondered, looking at his friend.

"Some things never change, Will," the other man replied. "Come. I'll see to the ill boy now."

-----------------------------------------------

_**Later that night**_

The remainder of the day had seemed quite the bore after the earlier escalade at the river. Letty had explained the story to at least a dozen newsies herself. Some, of which, had seemed rather jealous that they hadn't had such an adventure. Boys! The young woman had been trying to keep Mush's words out of her head when it came to Racetrack, but somehow, she found that the more she tried not to think about him, the more she did. It was a strange feeling that Letty had never experienced before. Perhaps Sarah could shed some light on her dilemna, since she had obviously felt this way about a one Jack Kelly at one point or another. She'd have to ask her friend next time she saw her.

Having been lost in her thoughts often, the green-eyed girl had almost completely forgotten about what night it was: poker night. Although she knew she should have made her way back to Brooklyn that day, she decided that for one night, she wouldn't be too missed. Timber and Fischer were more than capable of handling things while their leader was away. Besides, Letty felt like she needed to be with her other friends, especially Racetrack. It was delightful, yet queer, that all of the newsies were at the same place at once. Since that dirty Refuge had been closed down, and Warden Snyder had been sent to jail, everyone was back at the lodge house where they belonged. The family was together again for the most part...though the thought of Jack and Spot not being around sometimes still weighed heavily on their minds. Letty hoped that wherever the two were, they were taking care of each other and safe.

"Royal flush," Snipeshooter chuckled, as he laid his cards down on the table.

"Oh, come on!" Blink whined, slamming his cards down on the table.

"Who let this kid play anyway?" grumbled Skittery.

The small group of newsies watched as Snipeshooter collected his winnings: two pennies and a few cigarettes. Letty sighed as she laid her cards down on the table, before standing.

"Hey, game's not over, Dreamer," Specs interjected.

"Yeah, come on! One more! Please?" Snipeshooter cried.

"Next week," Letty replied.

She glanced over at where Ten-Pin was. He was playing with a toy top on the wooden floor while a couple other newsies looked on with mild interest. Everyone else had apparently all ready gone to bed. She gestured for the boy to follow her.

"Come on, kid, let's get ya to bed," she said, placing her hand around his shoulders when he joined her.

Letty led him up the stairs. As Ten-Pin went to wash his face and hands, Letty went over to the drawer in the nightstand beside his bed to find the enlarged shirt the boy used to sleep in. She went back to the wash area and helped him peel off his soiled shirt and trousers, leaving him only in his long underwear. She pulled the enlarged shirt down over his head. Afterwards, they quietly walked back to his bed. She tucked him in, before sitting on the edge. She picked up a newspaper that was sitting on the end of the bed. Kloppman or his friend must have left it up here earlier. She glanced over at where Racetrack was still concealed behind the curtain, before feeling Ten-Pin tug on her sleeve.

"Read it to me," the blonde-haired boy said, turning onto his side to get more comfortable. "Them words on da paper. Read 'em to me, please?"

Letty crossed her ankle over her knee as she began to slowly read from the paper. It didn't take long for Ten-Pin to fall asleep. She smiled to herself as she heard him begin to snore. Getting up from the bed, she made her way over to the curtain. But, just then, the other boys who had been downstairs decided to pick that exact moment to come upstairs. Sighing to herself, Letty decided to just let Racetrack rest. She trailed back down the row of bunks until she found Racetrack's usual bed. After setting the paper on the nightstand by the bed, she removed all of her clothes except for her long underwear. Crawling under the covers, it didn't take her long to settle into a peaceful slumber.

-------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? R&R! Thanks.


	19. New Affections

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Boots! Skittery!" the all-to-familiar voice of Kloppman rang out.

Letty swore she felt her heart jump into her throat as she awoke with a start. She groaned into her pillow and silently cursed the morning.

"Come on, sell da papes! Carry da banner! Come on! Get up, get up!" Kloppman continued. "Everybody's sleepin!' Snitch! Itey! Up! All of you, up!"

"We's can hear ya just fine!" one of the boys complained.

Even with all of the normal bustle and commotion of the boys getting ready for work, Letty found that it was quite easy to lay back down and close her eyes to go back to sleep. She felt movement on the bed, and cracked open an eye. As she did, Ten-Pin crawled right up close to her face and bounced enthusiastically on the cot.

"Dreamer!" the boy shouted.

"You keep doin' dat and you'll crack yer dome on the bed," she replied, wearily.

"Yous gonna come sell papes wit me today?" Ten-Pin asked, bouncing once more before standing from the bed and facing her.

"Hurry up, Ten-Pin!" came the voice of a younger newsie named Short Round. "De udders are gonna get all the warm wata!"

"I's comin!'" the blonde boy responded, before looking back down at his friend.

"So, are yous comin' or what? Come on, it'll be like old times, Dreamer!" he exclaimed.

Letty yawned, before replying, "I's gotta go back to Brooklyn today."

Ten-Pin became silent. His light, clear eyes noticeably darkened somewhat. His bright smile turned into a rather large frown. He pulled up the suspenders on his pants and turned to leave.

"Yous always haveta go back to Brooklyn," he said, quietly.

Letty opened her green eyes and raised her head to look at him.

"Ten-Pin, come on," she answered, reaching out for his arm to stop him.

"No! Yous always gotta go back to Brooklyn! When Spot was here, yous were almost always here and not der! Yous don't even have da time for me or de others no more!" Ten-Pin exclaimed, before hastily making his way to join the other newsies.

The brown-haired young woman sighed with frustration as she collapsed back onto her pillow. She had never really thought about how someone like Ten-Pin would've felt with her being away so much. They had been like brother and sister. She knew he looked up to her, but since he had all the other newsies, Letty never thought her always leaving to go back to Brooklyn would have such an effect on the boy. Truth be told, though, Letty did miss waking up with the boys every morning. She missed the teasing while they were in the washroom. She missed carrying the banner and selling papers with her friends. She missed it all. But, there was nothing that could be done about it. Brooklyn was her home now. She had to go back sooner or later.

She listened to rapid footsteps descending the stairs outside the sleeping quarters and the voices of the newsies as they faded as each one left. Sighing again, she rolled herself out of bed. She rubbed her hands over her face and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, before stretching. She noticed the paper from last night was still sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. Verily, she glanced at it, and a few certain words caught her eye. Picking up the paper, the girl unfolded it and began skimming the article there. Her concentration was broken when soft moans echoed throughout the now quiet room. Letty walked over to the cot in the corner, and slightly pulled open the curtain to see Racetrack awake.

"What 'appened?" he asked, quietly.

"Yous don't remember?" Letty wondered, with furrowed brows, as she sat on the edge of the cot.

He slightly shook his head no.

"Yous fell in the river," the female newsies answered, then lowered her head slightly. "It was my fault."

The older newsie just shook his head slightly and watched her for a few moments, as he tried to recall the events. He sighed quietly as he re-closed his dark eyes. Letty continued to keep her green gaze on him. He was noteably not himself, being so quiet and reserved. But, that was to be expected, she supposed.

"So, me and de other guys got yous out and brought yous back here. Kloppman says you had somethin' called hypo - hypo - hypo-somethin,'" she explained. "He had dis friend, dis doctor friend named Charlie. He came in a carriage wit horses an' everythin' just to see yous!"

Racetrack managed to produce a faint smile at her recollection, before turning over onto his right side slightly to cough. After he had seemingly stopped, he rolled onto his back again. He opened his eyes slightly, so they were slits as he looked back at her. He noted the concerned expression on her face, and again managed to produce a faint smile. He nodded towards the paper in her hand.

"Whacha got der?" he asked.

The green-eyed newsies glanced down at the paper in her hand. She unfolded it again and lay it across her leg.

"Oh, I's was readin' dis story on da front page. Somethin' 'bout Teddy Roosevelt," she said.

"Read it," he chimed in.

"Oh, ok," Letty said, tucking her other leg under her as well, before looking back at the paper and beginning to read. "Da title says: 'Roosevelt Gives Party To Celebrate New Year."

The article read:

"'Governor Roosevelt's succession in office has articulated in due part to his work with the children of New York City. Mr. Roosevelt has planned a special party for the working children on New York, that is set to commence the day before Christmas. He has been overseeing every aspect and detail of this operation, in hoping to ensure wonderful festivities for everyone. In retrospect to the hard work and dedication Mr. Roosevelt has seen in New York's youth throughout the year, he hopes that this Christmas will be the happiest one of them all for each and every one of the children.'"

Letty stopped reading and lowered the newspaper, as she glanced back at Racetrack.

"Did ya hear dat? Roosevelt...givin' a party in honors of us! Can yous believe dat?" she said, excitedly.

"Dat's somethin' all right. And, hey, yous gotten alot betta at readin,'" Racetrack replied.

"I's know. Dave was helpin' me. I's think I can read betta den him now!" Letty answered, with a bright smile.

The young man rolled over onto his side slightly as he coughed again.

"Hey, Race, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he finally replied, and sighed deeply. "Just don't feel so hot right now, yous know?"

"Maybe I's should go den," Letty noted.

"Yous don't haveta," he replied. "So, who did win dat race, do yous think?"

Letty couldn't help but smile.

"I's think it was a tie," she said.

"A tie? So, den how's can we figure out a winner den?" Racetrack wondered. "I's know. Look in my pocket for my dice. I'll roll yous for it. Evens, yous win. Odds, I's win."

Letty leaned over and began rummaging through his left pocket. Not being able to find them there, she looked in his other pocket. Finally, she pulled out the two small dices.

"The stakes?" she asked.

"You choose 'em," he answered.

Letty looked around the room for a moment in deep thought. All the events that had gone on since summer played through her mind like a movie reel. She thought about everything that had happened to her or to her friends, and specifically, she thought about Racetrack. He had always been there for her, and had even saved her life. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and it was him.

"If I's win...I's will wear dat dress to da party. If yous win...I's will kiss ya," Letty said.

It was a win-win situation for Racetrack, and they both knew it. He began to open his mouth to say something. Letty quickly rolled the dice out on the floor. The cubes finally stopped rolling and landed in their final resting place. The dark-haired boy kept watching her.

"Well?" he asked.

Letty's green eyes stared down at the dice. One said "five" and the other said "two." Her lips curled into a small smile. Racetrack had laid down the rules, but he hadn't specified whether getting odds or evens meant the dice seperately or together. She finally looked back at him, her eyes locked with his and her heart beating fast at what she was about to say next.

"Evens _and_ odds," she replied.

Racetrack gulped softly as Letty leaned inward more. She slowly inched her face closer to his, and closed her eyes after a moment when she finally felt their lips meet. It was a short, sweet, innocent kiss, but it had been enough to send Letty's heart aflutter; she gently pulled away. Racetrack finally managed to smile, as he was still somewhat shocked at what had just happened between them. He raised a hand and gently rested it against her cheek, before kissing her forehead gently. Letty moved away for a moment, and waited for him to pull down the covers for her. The newspaper on her lap dropped to the floor, but she hadn't noticed. Letty climbed into the bed next to him; she closed her eyes and sighed contently as he felt him wrap his arms around her. She was happy.

------------------------------------------

Thanks to those who take the time to review. I know one of you was wondering about a possible little romance. Well, here it is:) R&R, thanks!


	20. Letty's Self Discovery

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty**

"I's can't believe I's talked myself into dis," Letty complained.

She leaned forward and placed her face in her hands with a groan. Sarah chuckled lightly and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to straighten her back up in her seat. Letty kept her green eyes closed. She had vowed not to look as she was being made up into the one thing she thought she'd never look like: a girl. The party was tonight, and the female newsie had gone to Irving Hall with Sarah to prepare. Although Sarah's mother, Mrs. Jacobs, had volunteered to help the two young women, Letty had politely declined for the both of them. The truth was, after seeing how Sarah had looked back at the rally, Letty feared of how she, herself, would turn out if she had allowed Mrs. Jacobs to assist her. So, instead, Letty had asked Medda for a favor. The red-head always looked amazing when she performed. If anyone could create a miracle with turning Letty into a more appropriate-looking sixteen year old, it would be Medda.

"Why did I's have to agree to this?" Letty whined, putting her hands up in front of her face.

"Oh, Letty, it'll be fine," Sarah replied, with a sigh as she lowered the other girl's hands away from her face. "Medda will be back any minute. Let me finish your hair, so she can help with the make-up."

The newsie sighed deeply.

"Where'd she go anyways?" Letty wondered.

"Hm?" the older girl answered, moving around to the other side of her.

Sarah removed the few hair pins from her mouth as she continued to work on her friend's hair.

"Oh, she went to see that friend of hers. You know, the one with the daughter about your age. She has a dress for you to wear," the dark-haired girl replied.

"The fat one?" Letty wondered, opening her right eye a slit to glance over at the other young woman. "How the heck will one of 'er dresses fit me? I'll drowned in it!"

The older girl slapped her shoulder, and Letty smiled impishly.

"You shouldn't call people names; it's not nice," Sarah said.

"What? I'm sorry. I's sure she's a really nice girl," the female newsie replied, still grinning. "A fat, nice girl."

"It doesn't matter, Letty!" Sarah sighed with frustration, as she momentarily rested her hands on her hips. "Besides, the way I hear it, you weren't always so thin yourself."

Letty rolled her eyes.

"That was back when I's was like twelve. I's had an awkward stage," the female newsie confessed. "The second I's got taller, I looked more like a boy than anything. I's still kinda do, and I's don't care."

Sarah rested her chin on her friend's shoulder, along with her hands.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," she instructed.

"No," was the reply. "I's told yous, I's dont wanna see what yer doin' to me. Don't get me wrong, I's appreciate yer and Medda's help, but it doesn't mean I'd have to like it."

"Just trust me. Open your eyes and look. Tell me what you see," the older girl said.

Again, Letty blew out another sigh. She knew she didn't have any make-up on yet, so she'd still look like herself. That was one reason she thought this was silly. She knew what she looked like. Why was Sarah asking her to look at herself in the mirror? Reluctantly, the female newsie opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I's see me, big surprise," the girl replied, with another roll of her eyes.

She heard Sarah sigh heavily behind her as she switched which side she stood on and rested her cheek against her friend's.

"Do you want to know what I see?" Sarah asked. "I see someone who's grown more in the past few months than even I have in the past two years. I see someone who's matured physically, as well as mentally. Someone who's smarter now, and above all strong. Letty, you've been through so much more than any of us could ever imagine, but still, you've never given up. Why? Because, you're not a quitter. You're always trying to take things one more step ahead, one more step higher. You're always making the best of things out of the worst of things. You've got more friends than can be counted, and I know they all respect you. The younger newsies look up to you; don't think I haven't seen the way you are with Ten-Pin. You're like his mother, sister, and friend all wrapped up into one. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

Letty continued to look at herself in the mirror as she listened to her friend as she spoke. A strange feeling was building up inside the newsie. She hadn't known what it was, but now, she did: she was relieved. After everything that had happened during the past months, at times she had felt like she had begun to fall apart. She thought she had lost herself while being so many other things: a leader, a newsie, a girl. But, those were the qualities that made her her.

"Yous sayin' I've become who I's am by being myself," Letty said. "Clothes, newspapers, bullies, everything - They's all part of my life, but they's ain't me."

"That's right. You make you you. Despite what you've been through, the things you've seen, heard, done - none of that makes a difference as long as you remember that in the end, you've still got yourself. No one can take that away from you," the older young woman added.

A hint of a smile played across Letty's lips. She sighed contently, and reached her hand back to pat her friend's.

"Thanks, Sarah," she said.

The two lifted their heads at the sound of a familiar, chirpy voice out in the hallway.

"Medda's back," the older girl noted.

Letty sighed, before adjusting herself in her chair a bit.

"All right. I's ready now," the female newsie stated.

"You're not going to close your eyes?" Sarah mused, quirking an eyebrow.

"No," Letty said. "I's still me, no matter what. A little make-up and a dress won't change dat."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah, I's don't know about dis," Letty said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Letty. It'll be fine," Sarah assured her.

The party was being held in the convention center of the city hall. The building itself was monsterous, towering over many of the other buildings around it. Outside one of the main entrances was a terrace and garden. Everything was snowy white now, though. But, it made it appear even more beautiful.

Letty's hand found Sarah's as the two of them approached the building. The newsie turned around half-way to wave good-bye to Medda, who had been so kind as to give them a ride in her carriage. Medda blew the two ladies a kiss, before disappearing back inside and urging the driver to move on. Letty blew out a deep sigh as she looked up at the building. The noise coming from within told her that the party had all ready begun.

"Do yous think de others are here?" Letty wondered as the two made their way inside the building.

"David said he was coming with everyone else. That was before we left for Medda's. So, I'm guessing so," Sarah answered, then felt Letty pull away.

She turned around and furrowed her brows at her younger friend.

"What's the matter?" the older girl wondered.

"I's changed my mind. I's look stupid. I's don't wanna go in der," Letty replied.

"You don't look stupid. You look very nice," Sarah said, then nudged her playfully. "In fact, I'm envious, my friend. That dress is gorgeous - much better than this old yellow one of mine. You look like a real woman in it."

Letty glanced down at the dress she was wearing. It was a beautiful red color. It had a lower neck-line than most dresses; the sleeves sat nicely on her shoulders. Medda said she had chosen this specific dress from her friend's daughter's collection because it would bring out one of her best features: her brilliant green eyes. Letty also wore a necklace she had borrowed from Sarah's mother. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. Her hair had bee done up much like Sarah's. Letty had become quite impatient with how long it took to have it brushed and curled and pinned. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but for once in her life, Letty felt beautiful. She bit her bottom lip, then looked up at her friend.

"What if dey laugh at me?" she asked.

"They won't. And, if they do, you could always sack them one," Sarah said, with a grin.

"Sarah," Letty said, slightly shocked that her prim-and-proper friend would suggest something like that. She chuckled then.

"Besides, I know you didn't just do this for yourself. Racetrack's in there; he's waiting on you," the older girl smiled.

Letty said nothing in reply, only tried to hide the fact that she was blushing terribly. She linked fingers with her friend again.

"Ok, I's ready. Let's go," the younger woman finally said, with a definite sound in her tone of voice. Together, the two walked inside to the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nope, I didn't forget about this story:)

Love it? Hate it? Want to slap me with a fish because it stinks so bad? Review and let me know, lol!

By the way, if you haven't all ready, don't forget to check out my other current Newsies fanfic: "Always, Angel." ;)


	21. At the Party

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Walking into the main room, it was well alive with the sound of people chattering and music. There were even more kids than there had been that one time at the rally. Well, the paper had said the party was for all of the working kids. Although, judging by the general outcome, it was certain that obviously not all of the kids of New York were here. There was a great deal, nonetheless. Letty didn't know anyone in sight. The room itself was backed up with bodies, and she and Sarah were caught at the entrance. The female newsies stood on her tip-toes to try to see over some of the people in front of her. Then, she felt Sarah tug on her arm, and the green-eyed girl whirled around to see that Dave had somehow found the two.

"You made it," Dave said, with a smile, as he gave his sister a small hug. "The guys are all out on the terrace; it got too crowded in here, as you can tell. Where's Letty?"

Letty arched an eyebrow. How could he not see her? She was standing right behind Sarah, who then chuckled and turned to look at her friend. Dave's face lit up with surprise, and he lay a friendly hand on Letty's arm.

"I didn't recognize you!" he admitted.

"Don't worry; I's don't recognize meself either," the dark-haired girl answered, skeptically looking down at her dress again.

Sarah was beginning to get squished between the backside of an unknown young man and the wall; Letty had to move closer to she and David so not to be crushed as well. The male newsie managed to get his arms around both of the young women to usher them through the same walk-way he had come through to get to them. Once they were in a less-crowded area of the room, David turned back to his sister and friend.

"Letty has this notion in her head that she looks stupid," Sarah noted, as she reached behind her to retrieve a cup of juice off the refreshment table.

"What?" Dave wondered, looking over at the now blushing Letty in slight disbelief. "That's crazy!"

Letty managed a small smile.

"Did ya really not recognize me, Dave?" she inquired, curiously, as she idly twirled the ends of her hair with her finger. "I mean, I's look ok, don't I's?"

"Yeah. I mean, when Sarah told me about this, I thought you'd turn out nice, but still looking the same as you usual do. Instead you turned out - " Dave said.

"Beautiful," the familiar voice of Racetrack cut in.

Letty looked over and saw Racetrack standing there. Instead of blushing at his comment, the green-eyed newsie could only feel a smile creeping over her lips. He was wearing his usual preference in clothing: checkered pants and shirt and vest to match. For once he didn't have his hat on his head or a cigar hanging from his mouth, which did surprise Letty, though she didn't mind. He looked nice. The two of them must have just been standing there staring at one another for the longest time, because suddenly, a round of chatter and whooping noises from the other newsies were heard as they joined them. Letty couldn't help but blush then as Racetrack slung his arm around her shoulders; she put a hand up to her face in embarrassment. She chuckled as she shook her head in mild amusement at the overreactions of her friends.

"Hey, Race, yous should win bets against Dreamer more often!" Mush chimed in, happily.

"Whatdya mean "win?"" Letty wondered, with a smirk. "It was a tie, so I's let 'em win."

"Hey, how comes yous never let me win?" Mush asked, with furrowed brows.

Letty playfully pushed him back by his shoulder.

"Because, dis is a one time deal. Yous try wearin' dis dress; it ain't as easy as it looks!" the female newsie replied.

Someone quietly murmurred something to the effect of "den take it off," and the others laughed. The dark-haired young woman rolled her eyes towards Swifty, whom she was sure was the culprit. She poked him in the chest.

"I'd like to see yous try. I's can still soak any of yas, even in dis dress," she stated, matter-of-factly.

Letty smirked again as another round of "oohs" rang out. Racetrack nudged the slighty red-haired kid beside him.

"Hey, five-to-one Letty soaks Swifty. Who's bettin'?," the gambler teased.

The others groaned their dis-approvals; Letty shook her head and pat Swifty's arm.

"I's think I can spare him, just dis once," she said, with a grin and a wink.

About that time, the band had begun playing music again. It really wasn't the type of music Letty was interested in, though for some reason, it reminded her of Brooklyn. People started seperating somewhat as some began to dance. Dave made an exaggerated bow towards his sister, who chuckled and did an exaggerated curtsy of her own. The two of them moved from the group of newsies and began to enjoy a rather quick-paced dance together. The newsies who had brought their own dates were more-or-less forced out onto the dance floors whether they liked it or not. Kid Blink and Mush, who had not come with dates, started tearing up the dance floor with their own made-up routines. Letty watched them for a few minutes, clapping along with the beat of the music to cheer them on. Then, she decided she'd try something. She placed a hand on her hip and looked over at some of the other boys.

"So, who's wants to dance wit me?" she wondered, pouting her lips somewhat.

As she had suspected, most of them re-acted by trying to push their way into position of being her dancing partner. She chuckled lightly as she gazed down to see Ten-Pin grabbing onto her waist.

"Well, I's think dis young gentleman was first," Letty said, taking the young boy's hand and moving out onto the floor to dance with him.

Letty couldn't help but laugh. The two of them must have looked quite awkward for a couple of reasons. Ten-Pin was alot younger then her, and naturally much shorter. They didn't know any dance steps to save their life, so they focused more on spinning and jumping around to try to make it look like they knew what they were doing. When the song ended, everybody clapped and cheered. Letty bent down to Ten-Pin's height for a moment; the boy wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned inward to kiss her cheek.

She smiled and waved at him as he made his way over to the refreshments table, exhausted. She folded her hands in front of her stomach and glanced over to one side of the room. She scanned the people there with her green eyes, before her gaze fell on two unwelcome, yet familiar faces. Morris and Oscar Delancey were sitting at a table, drinking their beverages; other boys were around them, but they weren't paying too much mind to their leaders at the moment. The dark-haired girl frowned and glared at them, as if silently telling them to keep their distance.

Once again, the music started to swell again. It was another fast-paced jig. Letty gasped as she felt someone twirl her around. It was Kid Blink, and he was apparently demanding to dance with her. She willingly went along.

"Don't go so fast!" Letty yelped.

If it had been any other day, the female newsie would have no trouble keeping up. But, tonight she was wearing heels, so it made it much more difficult. It didn't help, either, that Blink could walk, run, and apparently dance around more quickly then most of the others could. He had so much energy, and Letty never knew where it all came from.

As they neared the end of the song, Blink suddenly passed her off to Mush, who had impatiently been trying to break in the entire time. Mush was someone she could keep up with more easily because he wasn't as fast. Though, Letty didn't really have to do much foot work as the muscular young man was more focused on lifting and twirling her around for the remainder of the dance. She threw her head back as she laughed when he picked her up and spun around with her one last time. She could feel some of her hair coming undone from the clips and such, but it didn't worry her one bit as she was having the time of her life.

The second song ended and Letty was absolutely out-of-breath now. The room had become quite warm, so she moved over to get some juice off the table. She felt a familiar arm wrap lightly around her waist; she gave Racetrack a small kiss on the cheek, before returning her attention to her drink.

"Yous looked good out der. I's was dis close of gettin' jealous of Blink and Mush, dough," Racetrack admitted, with a wry smile.

"Next dance is yours, Race," she promised, before finishing off her juice.

Letty blew out a deep sigh and glanced around.

"Hey, did ya see where Ten-Pin went?" she wondered.

The other newsie shook his head.

"Naw, but don't worry, he's around here. C'mon, let's dance, kid," Racetrack said, taking her by the hand and leading her back out onto the dance floor.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ten-Pin had finally managed to find his way back out through the entrance to the building. He had become quite tired suddenly. He met up with Itey, who had been hanging around the front hall. The two of them decided to walk back to the lodge house together. The young, blonde-haired boy shivered as the cool, night air prickled his sensitive skin. Itey gave him a friendly smile and a pat on the shoulder as they made their way down the road in the direction of home. The two boys had been idly chatting, mostly about their days. Itey wrinkled his nose as he sniffled, then furrowed his thick, dark eyebrows. He stopped walking, causing Ten-Pin to do the same. The newsie looked up at the older boy with his blue eyes.

"What is it?" Ten-Pin wondered.

"I though I's heard somethin,' like someone walkin' behind us," Itey answered.

The two quieted down a moment as they both curiously looked around. Finally, Ten-Pin shrugged and stuck his small hands back in his pockets for warmth.

"Yous hearin' things," the younger newsie stated, and began walking ahead.

Suddenly, two dark forms lept out from behind a fence. One immediately grabbed Ten-Pin by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. From the light of the nearby street lamp, Itey watched in horror as the Delancey brothers collected his friend as if he was a paper on the ground. The tan-skinned boy backed up somewhat. He couldn't fight Oscar and Morris alone, and they knew it. Ten-Pin struggled to get free from Morris' grip as Oscar began to saunter towards Itey, a wicked look on his face.

"Jus' get outta here, Itey! Jus' go!" Ten-Pin managed to say.

Itey took one last look at his friend. Without another moment's notice, the older newsie turned around and fled back towards the city hall with haste.

-------------------------------------

It's a cliffhanger, I know! Please don't hurt me, lol! You know the drill; please review!


	22. An Unexpected Departure

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Oscar cursed under his breath and stomped his foot in frustration as the dark-haired newsie ran from sight.

"Forget about 'im!" Morris called out to his brother. "We got the one we wanted!"

The older brother sauntered back over to where Morris was still holding tightly onto the blonde newsie. He looked around, deciding it wasn't safe for them to be doing this in the open. He nodded towards the fence and climbed back through to the other side. Morris shoved Ten-Pin towards the opening. Oscar grabbed onto his vest. As he was about to pull the young boy through, Ten-Pin managed to slip out of his vest and briefly escape the two. Morris quickly caught up with him and yanked him up by his shirt again, before slamming him back into a wall. By then, Oscar had re-joined his brother. Ten-Pin began panting; a small drop of sweat rolled down his face as he watched Oscar pull out a small knife from the back of his pocket.

"Yer gonna get it now," Morris said, his face directly in Ten-Pin's as he did so. "Don't think we don't remember last time we's all met."

"Oh, yeah?" the young newsie wondered, still trying to keep his cool. "Was dat the time Dreamer and me soaked you and yer dirty brudder here?"

Angrily, Morris slammed the boy against the wall again; Ten-Pin cried out slightly in pain. Oscar stepped forward as Morris let the newsie stand on his own two feet again. The older brother pinned the blonde boy to the wall with his arm. Ten-Pin's blue eyes widened with certain fear as he watched him wave the knife in front of his face. The moustached brother looked around to make sure there still was no one in sight, before turning his attention back to his brother and the kid in front of them.

"Yous think yer so smart, don't yous, boy?" Oscar hissed, in a low voice.

"Smarter den yous if yous think you'll get away wit dis," the boy managed to say.

His face began to turn red as Oscar's forearm pressed against his throat, causing his airway to become blocked. His small hands feverishly attempted to push the young man away, but failed miserably each time. Oscar raised his hand that held the blade and again maliciously shook it in front of the boy's face.

"Yer little friends cost me and me brudder our jobs, as well as our Uncle Weas's. Now we's make shitty pay in a shitty second-hand job. And, yer little friend Dreamer? She made a fool of da Delancey name!" Oscar growled.

"Serves yous right for what yous did to my 'big sista'," Ten-Pin gasped out between short breaths.

"What _we_ did?" the older Delancey repeated thoughtfully, while running his tongue over the front of his teeth. He chuckled. "Boy, yous ain't got an ounce of truth to back dat up. But, just for da helluva it, let's say it was true. Too bad yous won't make it to say a word of it to nobody."

"Hey, c'mon, Oscar, ease up a bit, will ya?" Morris wondered, his dark brows stitching together. "He's had enough, don't yous think?"

The clean-shaven brother whipped around, surprised by Morris's words. He glared daggers at his brother for a moment (whom was only younger by 11 months). Oscar clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and blew out a heavy sigh.

"Fine," he said, shoving Ten-Pin into his brother's arms. "You take 'em den."

"I don't want 'em!" Morris challenged, pushing the young newsie back towards his brother.

Oscar's eyes widened as he heard the boy make an unusual groaning sound. His eyes stayed widened as he realized the kid went limp against his hand. He had forgotten about the knife he held! When Morris pushed Ten-Pin back to him, he was instantly impailed in the chest. When the younger brother realized what had just happened, he raised his hands and rested them on the back of his head; his dark eyes became as large as his brother's. Oscar silently kept his gaze on the boy as he slid to the ground. He heard Morris make a small noise that sounded like a whimper or cry, as the two of them stared down at the blood on Oscar's hand. The young man dropped the dirty blade as his entire arm began to shake. He allowed his own body to slide to the ground, his back to the wall; he didn't move nor speak as he entered a state of shock. Morris began whimpering as paranoia swept over him.

"C'mon, Oscar!" Morris shouted, urgently grabbing ahold of his brother's arm and pulling him back to his feet. "We gotta get outta here! C'mon!"

Oscar managed to snap out of his trance; he crouched down and retrieved the weapon off the ground. He wiped it off on the newsie, who laid still-as-stone. His blue eyes were open, and seemed dead as they stared up at the young man. Oscar re-placed the blade in his back pocket, before he and Morris escaped down the street, running as far and quickly away from the scene as they could.

---------------------------------------------------

Letty along with everyone else clapped as Teddy Roosevelt had just finished his speech. She waited in line along with many others to shake the man's hand before he left. The party was coming to it's end. A few more dances, perhaps, and then Letty would call it a night. She had long given up with the shoes she had been wearing; her feet would definitely be swollen or full of blisters come morning. Walking around barefoot on the cold floor was the only way to find some sort of relief for her feet. Luckily, no one really noticed either, for her dress fell all the way to the floor, especially now that she had no heels on.

The young woman's heels had been the least of her problems, though. Her dress - although she liked it - kept sliding off her shoulders, and she had to keep pulling the sleeves back up. Letty couldn't wait to go back to the lodge later and sleep in some real clothing. She groaned inwardly at the thought of getting up at dawn tomorrow to walk back to Brooklyn. The green-eyed young woman raised her head when she detected the sound of feet hastily shuffling about. She cranked her neck to see over people's heads, and furrowed her brows as she saw what looked like Itey telling something to a few of the others; the look on his face was of one of complete horror, one she would never forget. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Letty immediately forgot about everything else as she went after the other newsies.

Once outside, the female newsie looked both ways to see where the others had gone. She spotted them down the street that lead towards the lodging house. Some other people, including adults and coppers that had been supervising the party, began to file out of the building behind her, but the young woman didn't have time to even give them a second look. Shivering from the cold night air, and still barefoot from before, Letty ran as fast as she could towards the group ahead. As she moved closer, a terrible feeling began to grow inside her - like a large stone was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?!" Letty shouted, out of breath, as she began to push her way through the crowd.

Racetrack, who had been one of the first newsies to find Ten-Pin on the ground, snapped his head up when he heard Letty's voice.

"Don't let 'er over here!" the young man exclaimed.

A few of the boys caught her and wouldn't let her move any closer. Letty wouldn't quit, though. She had to know; such a terrible feeling inside her told her not to look, but she couldn't help it - she had to know.

"Lemme go!" she yelled, using the last of her strength to try and get through the crowd of newsies.

She gasped when she saw Ten-Pin. His small body was lifelessly slumped against Racetrack's chest. A couple of other newsies were crouched beside the two, their heads hanging low in grief. The young woman was in such a state of shock that she hadn't really understood why the young boy wasn't moving. And, that's when she saw the blood. The blood stained both the boy's and Racetrack's shirts; the dark-haired newsie's hand was covered in it as well. He just kept looking down at their friend, unable to stand to see the look on Letty's face now.

"Ten-Pin!" Letty finally cried out after finding her voice again. "No! Ten-Pin!"

Again, the female newsie pressed forward to try and get to where Racetrack and Ten-Pin were. This time, the others around her absolutely refused to let her go. Unbeknownest to Letty, her cries must have gotten the attention of the adults in front of the city hall. Coppers had begun showing up to investigate the scene.

"C'mon, Dreamer," Kid Blink and Mush said, in almost complete unison, trying to urge her to move away.

"No! I wanna see 'im! Please, I wanna - " the female newsie collapsed against Mush, who was nearest to her.

Her sobs had taken over, and she could no longer speak.

"C'mon, we needs to get 'er outta here," a dark-haired, young man named Pie Eater finally said.

Mush glanced down at the girl in his arms, then exchanged glances with Pie Eater and Kid Blink. He nodded in agreement before scooping the female newsie up into his strong arms. Blink and Pie Eater let a few of the others know their plan, before joining Mush and Letty. As the four made their way away from the scene, they were stopped by an officer who began to question them.

"I'll take care of it," Pie Eater assured them.

The copper briefly inspected the distraught girl in Mush's arms. Somehow, the man seemed to understand, and allowed them to pass while Pie Eater stayed behind to speak with him.

---------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Need a kleenex perhaps? (I know I do!) Review please and thank you!


	23. Snapped

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_A Few Days Later_

"She still in there?" Skittery wondered quietly, gesturing to the second bathroom stall.

The others said nothing; a couple of them only looked up at him. Skittery sighed and went to use the next stall over. It had been nearly three days now since that horrifying night on the street. Hardly anyone had been speaking to one another. It was like a cold front had come over the newsies' lodge house. No one could believe that Ten-Pin was really dead. It affected every single newsie; it was like they had all lost a brother. Letty had taken everything in the hardest, though. Everyone knew she and Ten-Pin had had a close relationship. From the moment Blink and Mush had brought her home, she had locked herself in the second bathroom stall of the washroom. She had not come out once, and she refused to open the door to let anyone in. The boys had actually been taking turns checking on Letty, since she sometimes didn't even make noise, and they got worried.

"Hey, Race, yous comin? We're headn' out now," Specs said, pulling up his suspenders over his shirt.

The gambler set down his comb on the sink after he finished combing down his dark hair. He removed the cigar from the corner of his mouth and put it out, as he glanced over at the other newsie.

"Later," Racetrack answered. "Don't wait up for me."

Specs glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom stall, then blew out a sigh as he left the washroom with a few of the others. Racetrack walked over and leaned up against the wall that seperated two of the stalls. He crossed his arms over his chest, and inclined his head slightly.

"Dreamer?" he wondered. "Can yous come out, please?"

Letty heard his words, but she didn't move from where she lay on the floor inside the stall. She still wore the dress she had worn the night of the party. For some reason, she swore she could still smell Ten-Pin. She could feel the impression of his small arms around her waist, his hand against her hand, the kiss he left on her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes just remembering. Outside, Racetrack waited a moment, but wasn't surprised when he didn't hear a response from her. He sighed deeply.

"Dey didn't catch da Delanceys yet. I's know you probably didn't want to hear dat, but I's thought you outta know anyway," he said.

Again, there was no answer, as usual. Racetrack was beginning to get fed up. He was through being nice about it. Maybe if he acted a little angry or a little mean, she'd come around. He turned to face the door.

"C'mon, Dreamer!" the newsie said. "Yous been in der for three days straight. I's don't care if yous don't wanna talk. Hell, none of us have been talking much lately. Dis has affected us, too, especially da little ones. Last night, Short Round was so upset, Bumlets stayed up with him the entire night! We're all just as upset about Ten-Pin as you!"

He knew he had stretched the truth a bit, though not by much - it was still for her own good. This couldn't go on forever. Racetrack placed his ear to the door and listened. Letty's green eyes opened and gazed aimlessly up at the door. She saw the door handle wobble, but still made no attempt to get up. The dark-haired young man rested his forehead against the stall door and sighed deeply.

"How long yous plannin' on stayin' in der? Me and the guys are worried about yous, yous know - if you care. I know for a fact you haven't eaten," the gambler continued.

He closed his dark brown eyes as he placed the palms of his hands on the door. He wasn't getting anywhere with her again. Then, he decided to try a different approach.

"Yous remember when I's fell through the ice on the Brooklyn river? I's could hardly hold on and started to go under. I's told yous I's wasn't gonna make it, but you wouldn't give up on me. Yous remember what yous said to me?" he wondered.

The female newsie listened intently. Of course she remembered. It had been like yesterday. She sighed and tried to push the saddening thoughts of her lost friend aside. Letty reluctantly sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and slightly turned her head towards the door.

"I's told you to shut up," she finally replied.

Racetrack let out a chuckle and shook his head to himself. It was good to hear her voice again.

"After dat," he noted. "Yous said dat if I's went under, yous was gonna jump in after me, remember? And, I's believed you, so even though I's felt like I's wanted to die, I's still didn't give up. I'm tellin' you dis now - if yous go under, I'm jumpin' in after yous. I ain't leavin' dis spot until yous come outta der. It's you and me, baby - until da bitter end."

_Until the bitter end. _The words played over and over in Letty's mind. She shook her head to herself. Racetrack's intentions were pure, but he just didn't understand how close she was to the 'bitter end'. She had lost almost everything that meant anything to her in the past year. She had lost her innocence, her identity, friends, brother, life. Everything that had made her her seemed to slip right through her fingers like grains of sand. The young woman desperately tried to hold onto what Sarah had told her that day at Medda's. But, no matter how many times and how many ways Letty walked herself through it, she could only come to one conclusion: she couldn't keep what she didn't have. And, the Delancey brothers had taken everything that she had had. They, in a sense, owned her. There was only one thing left to do. Letty Collinsmith needed to do everything in her power to get her life back.

The young woman climbed to her feet. She pressed the palm of her hand against the wall for support. She hadn't eaten, so for a moment everything was a little dizzy. She shook off the feeling and stood erect. After adjusting herself somewhat, and wiping the remaining tears off her face, Letty went to open the bathroom stall door. Outside it, Racetrack backed away to allow the door to open. A look of relief was evident on his youthful face as he saw her emerge.

"Hey," he finally said. "Yous ok?"

Letty said nothing, only nodded her head somewhat. Racetrack put his hand on the back of her neck lightly; his other hand caressed the side of her head once.

"Why's don't yous get cleaned up and changed?" the young man suggested. "I'll wait for yous downstairs. We's can go get something to eat."

The newsie turned around and began walking towards the exit. He glanced back at her.

"Den we's can go find de others," the dark-haired boy added. "If yous want to, I's mean."

At first, Letty didn't even look up at Racetrack. She had come to her decision. And, what she had in mind was a plan that didn't include him. She knew when she told him, it would hurt him - but, that was the way it was. So be it.

"I's gotta leave. I's going back to Brooklyn," she said, in a monotone voice.

"Well, ok. I's walk yous der," Racetrack answered.

Letty shook her head.

"I's goin' alone," she said, finally raising her green gaze to meet his. "I's can't stay here no more, Race, for more den one reason."

The dark-haired newsie took a few steps forward towards her, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is dis?" he asked. "What, yous just leavin'? Just like dat? Because of what happened to Ten-Pin?"

"It's not about Ten-Pin. It's about me," she said, in a strong, almost defiant voice. "It's about everything, I guess. I's can't live like dis no more."

Racetrack nodded his head slightly in disbelief; his tongue ran over the front of his teeth and clicked on the roof of his mouth. He moved closer and crossed his arms over his chest as he observed her.

"Yous can't live like what? Yous can't live like a newsie? Yous can't live with a bunch of guys who yous known yer whole life, who are yer best friends?" he wondered. "What about yous and me? I's mean, I's though we had somethin.'"

"Race," Letty began.

He put his hand up to silence her as he continued, "What, everytime yous kissed me, was it just because yous thought yous had to? Or maybe yous did it 'cause yous pitied me, huh?"

"That's not true, and yous know it!" Letty answered, her brows stitching together.

"Well, den, explains it to me, Dreamer, 'cause I's tryin' to understand!" the gambler replied, then sighed heavily. "It's like yer runnin' away. Yer scared. That's it, isn't it? Yer scared of losin' me or losin' one of de others the way yous lost Ten-Pin, so yous pushin' us away."

Letty closed her eyes and sighed deeply; she rested her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose as she stood there a moment in thought. This conversation was going in a direction she had never wanted it to go in. Was she scared? Maybe. But, what Racetrack didn't seem to understand was that the reason she was doing this was beyond any feeling she retained. It was beyond her friends, beyond Ten-Pin's death, beyond her feelings for Racetrack. This was just personal.

"Maybe," she answered, cooly, and looked up at him again.

Racetrack studied her a few moments. His eyes flickered with slight confusion as he tried to figure out what was going through her mind. He ran a hand over his face, and briefly rested his fist under his chin.

"Yer plannin' somethin,' aren't yous?" he inquired, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Whatever it is, don't do it, Dreamer."

"I's sorry, Race. Dis is how it has to be," she said.

"But, why? Why?!" Racetrack exclaimed, resting his hands on her arms and shaking her in frustration.

Letty moved away from him and went into the other room. She found a pair of long johns, and not caring whose they were, decided to use them. She put her feet through the foot holes and pulled them up to her waist. She turned to face the wall as she put her arms through the sleeves; then, she removed the dress and let it drop onto a nearby bed. After fastening the long underwear, the female newsie went to find the rest of her clothes to put on. Racetrack came into the room not long after; he was visibly fuming.

"Startin' somethin' wit da Delanceys won't bring Ten-Pin back, and it won't change the past. If Jack or Spot was here...yeah...I's could see dem startin' a war. But, dere not here. It's me and yous; we're supposed to be da rational ones!" Racetrack stated.

"Rational?" Letty repeated, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

She threw him a slightly amused glance, before finally finding her shirt and pants under a pile of the other boys' clothing. At least, she suspected they were her clothing. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. At any rate, as long as they fit her, she didn't care. The girl pulled up the trousers and buttoned up the brown-striped shirt. Going over to a drawer near Ten-Pin's old bed, Letty retrieved a pair of suspenders that had been his. After adjusting the length of them, she attached them to her pants and pulled the straps up over her arms. Finally, she took her coat and hat off two hooks on the wall and put them on. Her hands collected her slightly greasy brown hair and pushed it up under the cap. A bath would have to wait until later.

Nearby on a table lay the slingshot and cane Spot had given her before he had left. She slid the cane through the loops in her pants, and placed the slingshot in the inside pocket of her coat. As she went towards the door to go downstairs to find her shoes, Racetrack moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"C'mon, move!" Letty exclaimed.

"Just wait, will yous? C'mon, Dreamer, this is stupid!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Maybe. But, maybe not," Letty said, matter-of-factly. "Lookit yous, Race. Never once has I's seen yous turn down da chance to fight scabbers, especially the Delancey brudders. But, I guess it's 'cause dis time, I's gotta a plan of me own, and it doesn't include any of yous, right? Well, da way I's see it is yous got two choices. One, yous let me go. Or two, yous try to stop me, and I's still go. Either way, I's goin.' So, please, just do yerself a favor and let me do dis, all right?"

Racetrack was speechless. He knew no matter what he said, she wasn't going to change her mind. She obviously didn't want him to. So, what was the point in trying? He ran his fingers back through his dark hair and turned away in dismay. Letty's green eyes watched him as he moved away from her; a stab of guilt struck her hard in the stomach then.

"Race," Letty said, quietly, taking a step towards him.

"Just go," he said, bitterly, not looking at her.

Letty kept her gaze on him still as she backed away. Lowering her head, she turned around and made her way out of the sleeping quarters. Racetrack listened to her descending footsteps, and then heard the front door open and slam shut again. He shuffled his feet backwards until his legs hit the bed behind him. He sat down with a heavy heart, and rested his face in his hands.


	24. War Talk

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It was a long walk back to Brooklyn - a long walk. But, that was fine with Letty. It gave her plenty of time to think. She wasn't going to change her mind - not now. The worst thing she could do was to back down or burn out like a candle in the wind. Things happened, usually things that one might not like. But, what kind of person could just sit back and act like nothing could be done about it? What kind of person could stay sane when they kept losing and never tried to get back an ounce of dignity? Letty was sane, quite sane in fact, despite everything that had happened to her. Her thoughts could be considered irrational, but to her, they were perfectly legit. The Delancey brothers had gotten away with too many things in their lives; they never had anything more than a slap on the wrist for the dirty deeds they had done. Their uncle and the rest of the scabbers protected them. In a sense, it was the same way newsies would protect one of their own. But, this was different. They were rapists and murderers. The cold, hard truth about them had to be exposed, even if it meant Letty had to take justice into her own hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-morning all ready by time Letty reached the familiar harbor just past the Brooklyn bridge. Most of the boys were hanging around the outside of their hide-out; some were on the docks. The ice was thicker now than it had been a few weeks ago - at least where they were it was. Boys were just off the dock down on the river-top playing games or ice-fishing. As Letty approached, one of the boys noticed her and called out. Moments later everyone else was scurrying to get up onto the dock again. Letty rolled her eyes at the state half of them were in, standing there half-frozen; she knew she could count on catching a cold or worse. Timber wasn't far away. He whistled over his shoulder and Fischer joined him as they walked over to where Letty was.

"What's shakin', Dreamer?" Timber wondered, hooking his thumbs into the threads of his suspenders, causing his capris to inch up even more.

"We's heard 'bout what went down at dat party," Fischer interjected, then brushed his fingers back through his deep red hair to rid it of fallen snow. "So, how's Ten-Pin doin'? He's all right, ain't he?"

"He's dead," Letty answered, bluntly.

Timber and Fischer's mouths fell agape at the news, but their eyes told their story - they were angry. The other Brooklynites who had been in the general area began whispering and talking amongst themselves. Fischer, who was much more likely to jump-the-gun than she or Timber, rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger before placing both hands on his hips. Although Ten-Pin had spent most of his days with Racetrack and the others, he had still come to Brooklyn once in awhile with Letty. He was a Brooklynite, the same as they were.

"So, what're we gonna do 'bout it?" Fischer asked, his jaw visibly tensing. "Where dem Delanceys at, huh? Where dey at?!"

"Cheese it, Fisch!" Timber exclaimed, shoving the boy back slightly.

Fischer glared at the tall, young man for a moment, before resuming his stance beside him.

"So, what yous thinkin', Dreamer?" Timber asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Fischer jumped back in front of him again, excitedly.

"'Course Dreamer's gotta plan!" the red-head stated. "First dem dirty, rotten scabbers did her, and then dey did little Ten-Pin in! Dis is war, ain't it?!"

"Shut up!" Timber exclaimed, irritated, and shoved the third-in-command back again.

This time Fischer placed his hand to the now tender area of his chest where the other boy had pushed him. Growling under his breath, the shorter young man jumped onto Timber's back.

"I'll get yous...yous keep doin' dat..." Fischer grumbled as he tried to wrestle the other boy to the ground.

Letty rolled her eyes. She pulled out the gold-tipped cane from the loopholes of her pants before pushing her way in between them.

"Oh, for God's sake!" the female newsie shouted, as she finally seperated the two. "Just knock it off for one second, goddamnit!"

Timber and Fischer continued to glare daggers at each other over Letty's head. Timber adjusted his spectacles and shirt then, and Fischer pushed his fingers back through his hair to get it out of his face. Letty whipped around angrily to face them both. She was sick and tired and cold and hungry, but above all, she was angry and upset. She had snapped. Something inside her just couldn't take it anymore. Deep down, the young woman knew fighting was no good. It was a cruel sport - it had always been a cruel sport, and that would never change. Morris and Oscar had taken it one step too far, and now they had to pay. She wanted to make them pay.

"Get everyone inside," she told the two. "I's gotta plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mush burst through the front door of the lodge house. He was in such a rush that he nearly knocked over Kloppman as he headed for the stairs. The old man put his hand to his chest to catch his breath and he watched the young man with wide eyes.

"Where's da fire?" Kloppman wondered.

"Nowheres! Nothin'!" Mush exclaimed, his voice half-cracking as he did so.

Kloppman arched a gray eyebrow, and then turned to glance out into the hall. He noticed a pretty, young lady waiting there, and suddenly the man understood the boy's actions. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he went back behind the counter to finish writing things down in his accounting book.

Mush skipped a couple of stairs here and there as he hastily ascended them. He flew into the sleeping quarters and turned to head into the washroom. Suddenly, he stopped, his brown shoes squeaking on the floor as he did so. He turned around and noticed Racetrack laying on one of the beds, his forearm over his eyes as if he might be asleep. Furrowing his brows, he curiously mosied over to him. He bent down slightly and nudged the other newsie's leg with his hand. Racetrack jumped with a start, then blew out a sigh when he realized it was just Mush. The older newsie sat up and rubbed his face in his hands with another sigh. The muscular young man watched his friend a moment, and leaned against the frame of the bed.

"Yous been here all mornin'? It's noon all ready. Most of da guys is done sellin' papes by now," Mush said, idly scratching the itch on his nose.

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded towards the washroom.

"Dreamer still in der?" the muscular boy wondered.

Racetrack slapped his hands against his thighs as he stood and walked past him.

"Nope," came his bland reply.

Mush furrowed his brows and pursed his lips a moment in thought; he followed the other boy as he went to retrieve a cigar from his nightstand. Racetrack lifted the cup that sat there and frowned when he saw it was empty. He slammed it back down again with a deep sigh.

"Figures dat Snipes took me cigar, dat little punk," Racetrack grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, irritably.

The other newsie had to supress a grin. He walked over at pat the older boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Yous can get anudder," Mush answered. "So, Dreamer finally decided to get outside, huh? She's probably all ready out wit de other guys. Yous should go meet up wit 'em."

Racetrack rolled his dark eyes towards his friend, a disgruntled look still apparent on his youthful face. Mush's smile widened.

"But, me? I's gotta gal waitin' for me. Yous remember Mary, don't ya?" Mush wondered. "She's cute, right? Met her comin' outta church. She was at church, not me. Can yous believe dey wouldn't let me in? Called me a street rat and told me to get out. What a bunch of tightwads!"

The older newsie's jaw tensed, as did his fists. He wanted to just knock the Mush upside the head and tell him to shut up. They were about to have bigger problems then he getting kicked out of some rich folks' church. But, Racetrack saw the happiness in his friend's expression. After what had happened and now what was bound to happen sooner-or-later, the young man decided his friend should enjoy his happiness - at least while he still could. Racetrack's facial expression eased somewhat; he sighed again and pat Mush's shoulder.

"Go get 'er den, Mush," the older newsie finally answered.

"I's goin'!" Mush chirped, excitedly. "See yous and de others later, Race!"

The older newsie watched as his friend ran back into the washroom a moment. Moments later he re-emerged and waved his comb for the other boy to see, before waving and disappearing back downstairs. Racetrack placed a hand in his pocket. His other hand reached out and retrieved his cap off a bed-post. He grabbed his used, slightly worn-out coat and pulled it on before leaving the room. It was time to fill in the other newsies.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, yous really think de other scabbers are protectin' Morris and Oscar?" a dark-skinned, thirteen year old boy named Whiskers asked.

Letty glanced over at him, a look of certainty evident in her deep green gaze. She adjusted the way she was sitting on the table behind her. The others were gathered around her. The hide-out was relatively quiet, considering how crowded it was at the moment. Letty appreciated it, though, so she didn't have to yell over other voices.

"Why else do yous think the coppers hasn't caught 'em yet?" a dark-blonde haired young man named Milo wondered, then playfully slapped the other boy's green hat off his head.

"All right, all right," Timber chimed in, from where he was sitting in a chair near the table Letty was on. His long, thin legs were stretched out in front of him. "Pipe down and let 'er finish."

He nodded his head towards his leader; Letty gave him an appreciative nod in return, before turning her attention back to the bulk of the group. Her cane rested in front of her, the end of it down on the hard floor below her. Her small hands rested on the top of it, and her chin rested on them in thought. A couple of boys in back began making alot of noise. Fischer snapped his fingers to get their attention, then gave them a dirty a look as if to tell them to listen up. After a moment, Letty raised her head again, before climbing to her feet and standing on the table so everyone could both see and hear her clearly.

"All right. We's gotta be smart 'bout dis. Everyone's on edge since dat party. Der's gonna be more coppers den usual out on the prowl, looking for any reason to put a kid away for a month or more. Now, I's don't got any beef wit dem other scabbers, but I's know der's no way to get to da Delanceys without goin' through some of 'em," Letty said. "So, dat's where all of yous come in."

"So, how many scabbers we talkin' about here?" one newsie asked.

"I'd say at least fifty, maybe more," Timber interjected.

The other boys talked amongst themselves a few moments.

"What about Kelly's gang?" another boy asked. "Dey in or out?"

Letty grimaced. Honestly, she didn't even want to think about Racetrack or the others right now. Whether they'd help her or not, she didn't know. This wasn't about them right now. Truthfully, perhaps she just didn't want any of them to get involved. Maybe Racetrack had been right about one thing; she was scared of losing one of them like she had lost Ten-Pin. The Brooklynites she knew she could count on one-hundred percent to back her. And, she didn't need to worry about them. They were practically their own army, and could fight just as dirty as scabbers could.

"We don't need 'em," Letty reluctantly replied. "Now, I's need to go down to the Bowery. Dat's where most of de scabbers hang out. I's gotta meet wit der captains and talk some terms of war wit 'em. If dey won't give us de Delanceys on der own, we'll take 'em."

The other boys shouted their approvals and began to get out of control for a moment. Once they finally settled back down, Timber and Fischer both stood.

"Yer gonna need yer co-captains wit yous on dis," Timber said.

Letty shook her head.

"No, I's need yous guys here to take care of things top-side," the young woman explained.

"Well, yous gotta take someone," Fischer pointed out. "Yous can't go to scabber territory alone."

"I's agree," Letty answered, with a nod of her head, before glancing around the room. "Ok. Sleeper, Nods, and Milo - yous three come wit me. Everyone else, yous need to stay cool until we return, got it?"

She looked over at Fischer and Timber.

"I's expect yous boys to take care of it if anything gets outta control," Letty added, then looked over at her three co-conspirators. "Let's go."

With that, Letty and the three selected boys left the hide-out and began to make their ways back to the bridge - from there, it was to the Bowery.

------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please R&R! All you lurkers out there reading and not reviewing, get to it! LOL.


	25. The Bowery

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The Bowery in lower New York was nothing less than a maze of roads, twisting and turning their ways into an intertwined love-nest ending somewhere past Harlem and Delancey. It's winding path extended north past the Harlem River and into Boston. It was a perilous trek for anyone who dared to travel, especially on foot, through the borough. People, even kids, had been known to be killed on sight for no particular reason at all. It was especially dangerous for a newsie if he or she came from a neighborhood not well-liked to those who dwelled in the nooks and crannies of the Bowery.

Though, the gangs that resided there did not worry Letty. Most of them had known Spot, and Letty herself had met alot of them since she had been given the title of Brooklyn's leader. It had been in no time at all that Letty had been type-casted as a notorious person, much like Spot had been. Although she was tough, Letty had never felt she had come even close in reputation to the feared Spot Conlon - but, she was ok with that. Spot had been a completely different person than she was. He had done wonders as Brooklyn's leader. He had certainly taught Letty everything she knew, and she respected and missed him - she just didn't want to be him.

Past second and third street lied many up-and-coming companies, including a bank, a candy store, and a theater. New York was constantly growing and changing. Letty wondered that with all of these new businesses and ways of living, would someday in the near future newsies not be needed anymore? The thought troubled her; selling newspapers was more than a job - it was a way of life. She hated to think about the possibility of the newsies' brotherhood being torn apart, but by God, it was certain more men like Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst would surely eventually come and conquer.

"Cheese it, it's da cops!" Milo shouted to the others in a hushed tone of voice.

Letty snapped to attention. Just in front of them down the street, a patrol unit was approaching. If she remembered correctly, the Bulls' head tavern was somewhere in the Bowery. They weren't in Brooklyn anymore. They were in the scabbers' territory now, which meant she and the others had to take certain pre-cautions if they wanted to make it out of there with all of their limbs in tact.

Sleeper and Nods hid behind a parked carriage, which apparently wasn't going to be used anytime soon as the horses and all were nowhere in sight. Nearby, Letty and Milo crouched on the side of a staircase that faced away from the street. After a few minutes, Letty curiously peered around. Nods and Sleeper had stood up and were daring to venture away from the carriage now. She nodded to them that the coast seemed clear, and she and Milo quickly joined them. They decided for the time being that it was best to stay off the main road. More coppers patroled that road than any other in the Bowery. But, going through alleyways and down side roads wasn't completely safe either. Any random person with a broken bottle or knife could come at you out of fear, ignorance, or desperation.

"So, where do yous suppose the best place for us to find de fellas we're lookin' for is?" Nods wondered, thoughtfully.

Nods was rather shy and unsure of himself at times, which was a rariety in a Brooklyn newsie. The dark-haired young man was also much older that a good deal of the others at age twenty-three. He was well-built, though, and Letty had no doubt in her mind that he could and would take care of business if a fight was called for.

"I's don't know," Letty finally admitted, leaning up beside a brick wall for a moment.

Her green gaze locked with Milo's brown one, and then with Sleeper's gray one.

"Milo, Sleeper, yous both been here before alot, right?" she wondered. "What'dya think?"

Sleeper was around her age, as was Milo. Both had been co-captains to Spot, so she held them in high regard. And, although they weren't her co-captains, she respected their opinions and advice. With their logic, Spot had won many battles not out of sheer brutality of Brooklyn's force, but out of the tactics that had been used to ensure victory. Milo and Sleeper were silent a few moments and appeared to be in deep thought, then turned towards each other to converse quietly. Milo scratched his head through the top of his burgandy-colored hat, as he turned back towards Letty.

"Der is dis one place me and Sleeps remember from dis one time we came wit Spots to talk with guys over in de Vipers' area," Milo replied, in his moderately deep voice. "It's a few blocks over near dat old warehouse. You knows, de one dat used to make stuff like cigars and cigarettes and stuff 'fore der business moved."

"Yeah, I's know what one yous talkin' about," Letty confirmed, a slightly pensive expression on her youthful face.

"We's saw a group of scabbers hangin' 'round dis tavern dere," Sleeper added, and nudged Milo's arm. "What's it called?"

"McMurphy's?" Milo wondered.

"Yeah, somethin' like dat," Sleeper replied, before sticking his hands in his pockets for warmth.

"Uh, guys, not to sound like a tightwad here, but can we start movin' again? I's freezin' to death," Nods complained.

The other three glanced at him for a moment, before resuming their conversation.

"So, who's goin' in first? We all can't, or de scabbers might feel uneasy," Milo noted.

Without a moment's thought, all three looked back over at Nods. Nods' eyes widened slightly; he was about to protest when Letty chimed in again.

"It's settled, den; Nods'll go in, ask for de one in charge," Letty explained, looking mostly at Nods as she spoke. "Yous tell 'em Brooklyn is here and requests a meetin.'"

Letty pushed herself away from the wall with a definite nod of her head. Nods worriedly shook his head to himself as he watched her begin to make her way through the alley again.

"C'mon," Sleeper said, as he and Milo grabbed onto his arms and urged him to follow.

-----------------------------------------------

The air in Tibby's restaurant smelt of pork and sausage - two of the specialties served there on a daily basis. It made ever newsie there wish they had enough money to spend on it, but alas, they did not. No one really knew why they were there in the first place. Any pennies that had been made from selling papers had all ready been squandered away in games of poker and marbles, except for those like Racetrack, who often lost his earnings down at Sheepshead Bay. Although the races weren't to start up again until mid to late April, Racetrack never missed an opportunity to enjoy other festivities offered there. So, broke and hungry, sitting at Tibby's was like pure torture to the newsies.

"So, Race, what're we's waitin' around here for?" Mush wondered, with a restless sigh.

"Because it's too cold to wait outside, what'dya think?" Kid Blink teased, reaching across the table and playfully slapping him upside the head.

"All right. Knock it off, wise guys," Racetrack said. "I's told yous, I'll tell yous just as soon as Denton gets here."

"Speak of the devil," Swifty interjected, nodding his head towards the door as Bryan Denton entered.

"Hey, Denton," the blonde-haired Dutchy said, a welcoming tone in his voice.

"Hiya, boys. Sorry I'm late," Denton replied, removing his scarf and gloves.

"Have a seat," Skittery interjected, pushing an empty chair over to the journalist with his foot.

"Thanks," murmured Denton as he sat down near Racetrack and a few others. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a pencil and pad of paper.

"Hey, Denton, can dis be off-da-record?" Racetrack wondered.

"You haven't mentioned anything to them yet?" Denton asked. Racetrack shook his head no.

The middle-aged man studied the newsie for a moment, before nodding his head and putting away his pen and paper. He clasped his hands together and crossed one knee over the other. He motioned to Racetrack to go ahead, while he and every boy in the room listened attentively.

-----------------------------------------------

Letty lifted her head when Milo nudged her and pointed. Nods had come out of the tavern and was hastily making his way towards the other three. Despite the weather, he was sweating and breathing rather heavily. He placed both hands on his knees and leaned forward as dry heaves escaped his mouth as if he was planning on being sick. Letty glanced over at Sleeper and Milo.

"Maybe sendin' him in wasn't such a good idea?" Sleeper wondered, and shook his head to himself.

Letty pat Nods' back and looked up again just in time to see a bunch of scabbers walking their way. One spotted them and pointed. Letty suddenly felt fear rise within her. What if this hadn't been such a good idea after all?

"Oh, please don't let us get killed..." Nods kept repeatingly quietly as he finally managed to stand upright again, causing Letty to kick him lightly in the shin with the bottom of her foot.

Milo and Sleeper pat his back supportively and turned him to face the other way. The three boys stood behind Letty as she walked out into the middle of the street to meet the scabbers. There were only four of them, but four was enough. One man stepped forward; his greasy white hair was pushed back under his bowler-style hat. He looked Letty over a moment and sneered, bearing his nasty, yellow teeth as he did so. The green-eyed young woman raised her chin proudly, not allowing the man to make her feel too intimidated. He laughed then.

"So, yer the little lass that has dem Delancey boys in such a ruckus," he stated, more than asked.

Letty crossed her arms over her chest. Just the mere mention of the name Delancey made her skin crawl. And, the fact that these _men_ here were protecting them made her even more angry. No, they weren't men. They were just scabbers. Letty made sure she was well-aware of her surroundings. Who knew what kind of dirty play these scabbers had in store for them. The same man scratched his bristled-filled chin thoughtfully.

"So, what's dis about a meetin'?" he wondered, and nodded his head towards Nods, who desperately tried to act unafraid of this whole situation. "Yer little errand boy says you'd be wantin' to talk."

"I's do. I's wanna talk terms," Letty replied, matter-of-factly.

The other men behind the first laughed, as if this whole situation was amusing to them. A younger man of maybe thirty slapped the white-haired man on the shoulder and uttered something. The only thing Letty heard was the man's name, or what she suspected was his name. _Mac._

"Oh? Yous wanna talk terms, do yous?" Mac wondered, bemused.

"Yeah, I's do, but not here," Letty answered, her eyes shifting suspiciously. "Just between us. Me and my three, and yous with three of yers. No weapons. No coppers."

Mac raised his thick eyebrows as he once again studied her. He determined that this girl was indeed serious about this meeting. A wicked smile played across his lips. If she wanted to get herself into trouble, he wasn't going to stop her. If this meant that he and his men would soon get to teach these little street rats a lesson, he welcomed it. He ran his tongue over his teeth in thought; Letty watched him intently as she waited for his answer.

"Fine. The old warehouse in fifteen minutes," Mac replied, then held out his hand to her.

Letty debated on shaking his hand a moment, but knew she had to if she wanted it to be a deal.

"We'll be der," she answered, and shook his hand.

-------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those who still have been reading. Please review - it really does mean alot to me, and it drives me to continue writing. Thanks.


	26. At the Warehouse

_Title: High Times and Hard Times_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story is mine. Thanks for past reviews. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The warehouse was just a small, rickety, old building on the outskirts of town. After a mysterious fire had claimed the upper half of it, it had been later determind that the owner, whom had some weeks earlier secretly filed for bankruptcy, had gone mad and set fire to his own building. Afterwards, the structure had been left to rot and had become home to many-a-thief that had crossed its path. Then, a terrible storm had ravaged the area, and the warehouse was left abandoned by everyone but the rats. It was the perfect place to meet where the police wouldn't even think to look. That point was also the downfall, and Letty had carefully contemplated it before she and the others had even arrived. Ultimately, the young woman knew she had to show. She had shook on it; she had made a deal. Breaking a deal was not an option for any newsie, specifically a leader. Besides, this was what Letty had wanted. If it was her grave she be digging, then so be it. At least she'd have gone down fighting.

The four finally reached their destination. It suddenly seemed to be much colder than before, and a tint of malice burdened the air. The warehouse was a disasterous sight to begin with, but combined with the eerieness that surrounded it, each of the newsies present was beginning to feel the pressure. Nods was unsurprisingly the first one to try to make a break and leave. Milo and Sleeper reached out for his coat and pulled him back to the spot they stood at before the other newsie could even make it a foot.

"Can't do it. Cannot do it," Nods stated worriedly, with furrowed brows.

"What'dya mean you can't do it?" Sleeper wondered. "Ain't nothin' even happenin' yet and you all ready turnin' to run. Stop bein' stupid, would'ya?"

"It doesn't make me stupid - it makes me smarts," Nods replied, still trying to break through the barricade of his comrades' arms. "Y'know, get to runin' 'fore someone fixes on killin' us?"

Milo scoffed, releasing his hold on the older newsie. He stood erect again and straightened out his coat. Sleeper blinked owlishly at Milo's reaction, but then reluctantly did the same thing and released Nods. The older newsie lost his balance for a moment, dropping down onto his side as he looked up at the others questionally.

"Just let de big baby go," Milo said, with a shrug of his shoulder and glanced over at Letty. "Don't know why ye bothered to bring 'em anyways. Yous know how he can get."

Nods defensively leaped to his feet and shoved the dark-blonde newsie. Sleeper tried to intercept, but his forwardness into a fight not his own immediately initiated a small scuffle between the boys. Letty just stood there and watched in disbelief. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and she rubbed a hand over her face wearily. There was no way she was in any mood to deal with three hormonel adolescent boys - she had enough to worry about as it was. Her head snapped up and her green eyes scanned the perimeter of the warehouse. There was no noise, no movement - at least none besides the three newsies wrestling about behind her. There was a specific odor in the dense air, though - an odor that spelled trouble. The scabbers were all ready inside; she was almost certain of it. Her slender fingers wrapped about the hilt of her cane as she silently re-assured herself of her decision. Finally, her feet prompted her to move forward, and the Brooklyn leader slowly began the short trek towards the side of the building to find a way inside.

"Hey!" Nods exclaimed from beneath the bodies of the other two boys. "She's really goin' in."

"No shit," Sleeper replied, untangling his limbs from beneath Milo's legs and rolling to the side and straight to his feet.

"Let's go," Milo chimed in, following the other newsie at the heels.

Nods just lay there stunned a few moments as he watched the other three walk away. He knew he could still run. He knew he could take off before any action arose and escape without a scratch. God knew that's exactly what he wished he could do, but his heart told of a different tale. He had to go aid his friends in anyway that he could. The dark-haired newsie climbed to his feet and immediately followed the others down the icy path that led to the building.

Letty located a hole that opened up an entire area of the eastern most wall of the building. Her palms pressed into the damaged wood as she peered inside. Broken wood, rubble, and fallen beams littered the area. There was no telling just how safe it would be to disturb the area, but from where she stood, the newsie could see no other visible way inside except for further up the wall, but there was nowhere to climb up and through. Sucking in a deep breath and releasing it again, Letty finally decided to climb through the hole and into the warehouse without further delay. She brought her hand to her mouth and nose, sneezing and coughing momentarily until the dust in the air began to clear. She stepped to the side as Milo began to climb through the wall opening behind her. He stretched, his hands reaching for the ground on the other side of the wall. His belted trousers made a scraping sound against the brick as he tumbled inside, landing on his hands and knees with a thud and a groan. Letty made a hushing sound at what a racket he had made just entering the building. Milo gave her a "what" look, and she just rolled her eyes in return. She motioned for the newsie to hurry and help her pull the other two through to try to avoid them making excess noise.

The group crept along carefully, minding a broken floor board here and piles of junk and rubble there. Letty narrowed her eyes suspiciously as they came upon the center of the building. Save for a few rats scurrying about, there was nobody else around. She felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. Could this have been some sort of trap? Why weren't the scabbers there? Her gaze shifted uneasily from her surroundings to her comrades walking as cautiously forward as she nearby. They held the same nervous expressions on their faces. It was too quiet. Letty motioned for them to spread out, but not to disperse in case it was a trap. Milo located a ladder that led to the second floor of the warehouse and ascended it while Nods kept watch from below. Letty and Sleeper had not wandered too far away, but something was slowly becoming quite clear to the young woman.

"They're not here," she noted, quietly.

"Nobody up here either!" Milo called down the ladder, before descending it again.

The three young men began to openly voice their complete dismay. Letty found a chair nearby, turned it upright, and took a seat on the edge of it. Her pensice expression hadn't lightened in the least; now she was more puzzled than ever. Sleeper was becoming impatient.

"Man!" Sleeper whined, kicking an old can with his foot. "Where are dem dirty, rotten scabbers? How comes dey ain't here?!"

"Maybe dey ain't plannin' on comin'?" Nods wondered, hands in his pockets as he leaned up against a broken beam.

"Just our luck," Milo chimed in, rubbing his fingers against his palms in anticipation, before adjusting his cap upon his head. "So, now what?"

"We wait," Letty said, resting her chin against her right fist. "Theys will come. Theys haveta."

And so, the newsies waited. A half hour passed, and then an hour, and still, the scabbers hadn't shown up. Letty, leaned back in her seat restlessly, glanced down at Nods with an arched eyebrow. The young man was sleeping on the ground just under her hitched up seat despite the dirt and dampness and rat droppings littered all over the ground. Milo and Sleeper were nearby shooting old, empty cans and bottles with their slingshots. Sleeper, who had since noticed the older newsie asleep on the ground, aimed his slingshot at the newsie's rear and shot him with a small rock, whipping back around and whistling innocently when the dark-haired young man howled and scrammed away from his self-made bed. Milo and Sleeper couldn't contain their laughter as Nods rubbed his sore rear and climbed to his feet half-asleep. The corner of Letty's lips twitched with mild amusement for a moment. She sighed heavily, and leaned forward in her seat until the creaky, wooden chair had all four legs on the ground again. Pressing her hands to her thighs, she stood; a hand went up to scratch the back of her head just under her cap.

"So, what gives?" Nods wondered.

"They ain't comin', that's what gives," Sleeper interjected irritably. He picked up a half broken bottle and tossed it across the room into a partially broken window.

"Dey stiffed us," Milo added. "So, what're we still doin' hangin' around here?"

Letty crossed her arms over her chest. The others were right - if the scabbers hadn't shown up by now, then they probably weren't going to. They had burned her words and her will by not following through on their deal, and that angered her. She wanted a fight. She wanted revenge. But, they weren't giving her anything. The only thing she didn't understand was why. Since when did scabbers pass up the opportunity to rumble? The green-eyed newsie broke away from her thoughts when movement came from the direction she and her comrades had entered the warehouse earlier. All three boys immediately took a defensive stance beside their leader and waited. Finally, a single figure came into view. Milo, Sleeper, and Nods exchanged confused glances, and Letty's eyes widened in disbelief once they finally recognized whom the person approaching them was.

"Racetrack?" Letty wondered, with furrowed brows.

Racetrack stuck his hands into the pockets of his checkered, dark gray slacks. His stoic expression made him unreadable.

"You an' me, Dreamer, we's need to talk," the gambler said.

The dark-haired girl's jaw tightened, her fists clenched, and her body stiffened. She hadn't wanted him to come. She hadn't wanted him involved anymore. Why was he there? More importantly, how did he know they would be there? Talking would only answer such questions. The newsie finally nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Wait outside for me," Letty said, the comment having been directed towards her comrades.

"But, Dreamer - " Nods began.

Letty's head snapped towards the Brooklynites, a glare in her eyes. She needn't repeat herself; the others had gotten her drift. Reluctantly, they filed out of the building the same way they had entered. Silence embraced Letty and Racetrack for many moments following the other newsies' departure. Neither of them moved nor spoke. The tenseness between them could've been cut with a blade. Finally, the Brooklynite raised her gaze to meet his dark eyes.

"What is dis, Race?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"I's came to stop you," he replied, in the same painfully neutral voice as she. "You have to stop, Letty."

"I's can't," she answered. "You of all people should know dat I's can't. When dem scabbers show up - "

"Dey ain't comin'," Racetrack interjected, his gaze flickering from the floor back to her. "I's told the others and Denton. He went to de coppers on your behalf. Ain't no scabber brained enough to start a fight with so many coppers around."

"You had no right!" she exclaimed, stepping towards him angrily. "Dis was on me. Dem scabbers deserve what's comin' to 'em! Why are you fightin' dis?! What happened to 'yous jump, I's jump?!'"

"Startin' a war isn't gonna your pain stop!" Racetrack's voice boomed, echoing throughout the entire building, his hands on her shoulders.

A brief moment of silence.

"What would _you_ know about _my_ pain?!" Letty cried then, exasperated.

Racetrack's hands dropped to his side; his facial expression changed from angry to hurt. He tutted his tongue off the roof of his mouth, glancing at the ground and kicking the dirt there with his foot as he re-placed his hands into his pockets. He scoffed lightly, though the smirk on his face was not an amused one, but an unhappy one. She watched him intently, her intense green eyes searching his face for some kind of answer, some kind of understanding.

"Apparently nothin'," Racetrack answered quietly, with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

He turned and prepared to walk away, but before he did, he glanced back at her one last time.

"Yous jump dis time...I's can't follow..." he added, sadly. "I's won't watch you die...I love you."

Another stretch of silence. The young woman drew in a sharp, deep breath and released it.

"I's never wanna see yous again, Racetrack," she stated, in a loud whisper, head bowed. "You're dead to me."

Letty couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't watch him as he walked away from her. His confession stung at her heart, but the hard outer shell that encased it couldn't allow it to be true. For his sake. For her sake. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, hands in her lap. Her body shook and her head stayed bowed. It was over. It was all over now.

-------------------------------------------------

I know it's been awhile. I've decided that for once I'm actually going to stay determined and finish one of my many fanfics bouncing around out there. Thanks to those who still have been reading. Please review - it really does mean alot to me, and it drives me to continue writing. Thanks.


End file.
